The Other Potter: Part Two
by fyreangel5
Summary: What happens if James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins? Meet Haley Potter, the unknown twin. The wizarding world only knew about Harry. Now everyone will get to know The Other Potter. Continues from The Other Potter: Part One
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Potter

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language, minor violence

Summery: What happens if James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins? Meet Haley Potter, the unknown twin. The wizarding world only knew about Harry. Now everyone will get to know _The Other Potter_. (I need a better summary)

Word Count: 3,588

Disclaimer: I only own Haley Potter. JK Rowling owns everything else.

Warnings: **For those of you who haven't read Part One, I strongly recommend you do before reading this one, otherwise you will be lost.**

Author Note: I originally didn't want to post this until Jan 1st, but I'm in a good mood and decided to post it now. With that said, this chapter is not beta'd. I hope you enjoy! P.S. The italics are lines from the book.

XOXOXOXOXO

**PREVIOUSLY::**

As the task got closer, she was getting less and less sleep, and more and more anxious. The day of the task, the Champions family members were allowed to watch, so they spent the day touring the castle.

Just before dinner, Cedric excused himself from his parents and took Haley back to the Prefects bathroom where they could both relax. He gave her a backrub, and she melted. Between his magic hands and the soothing water, she finally relaxed.

After dinner when everyone was to meet at the Quidditch Pitch, Haley did some quick thinking and ran back up to the Gryffindor Tower. She went into the boys dormitory and over to Harry's trunk. She searched trough it until she found the Invisibility Cloak. By the time she reached the Pitch, the tournament had already begun. Donning the cloak, she entered the maze.

She wandered through the maze for what felt like hours, until she passed a sphinx. When she passed it, she could see Harry and Cedric fighting a gigantic spider! She ran forward and could see the spider fall over. She ran harder and just about reached them when she heard Cedric say, "We'll do it together…NOW!"

As both he and Harry were about to grab a hold of the trophy, Haley flung out her arms and touched Cedric. Just as the guys touched the cup, they all felt the familiar pull behind their navels signaling that they were traveling by portkey.

"Haley?" both boys cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a trap!" Haley said as soon as she got to her feet, Cedric and Harry following suit.

"Quick, put the cloak back on!" Harry said as he flung it over her head, and she disappeared.

As Harry turned to face the approaching figure, his scar exploded in tremendous pain. His wand hit the ground as he clutched his face with both hands and his knees collapsed out from under him.

Both Haley and Cedric instinctively reached out to grab him but weren't close enough.

Feeling helpless, Haley sank to her knees as if feeling the weight of Harry's pain. She was just about to reach out to him when she heard, "kill the spare" followed by, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flashed, and right before Haley's eyes, she watched Cedric's body hit the ground as the life left him.

When Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on Harry, Haley lifted her wand and sent a curse flying at Voldemort. Her spell missed, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Who's there?" Voldemort called out as he and the Death Eaters looked behind Harry, but couldn't see anyone.

Thankful that she still had her cloak on, she sent another curse at Voldermort. He waved his hand and the curse dissipated, then sent one flying at her. She jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss, but she tripped over a tombstone and fell to the ground. Her cloak fell off, and she was exposed. Looking up, she saw that the others couldn't see her, but they would be upon her in seconds. She stuffed the cloak down her robes, stood up, pointed her wand out at her enemies and stepped forward.

Voldemort's eyes opened in excitement. "Could it be, the infamous, though unknown, Haley Potter?"

"Hullo, Voldemort," she snarled.

She saw his eyes open even wider as he said, "you dare speak my name?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she said with more courage than she felt.

The slits in his nostrils flared in annoyance. "We'll see about that. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as his spell hit her in the chest. She reeled backwards a few steps as she fell backwards and smacked her head on a tombstone, where her world faded to black and than disappeared.

**END PREVIOUSLY::**

Slowly, Haley felt herself becoming conscious. Carefully she opened her eyes, but all she could see was pitch-blackness, except for a strip of light.

She lifted her head for a better view, but almost blacked out again from the intense pain that ripped across her forehead. She lifted a hand to feel the back of her head, and could feel dried blood. Barely touching her scalp because of the pain, she could feel the bump. She didn't know how it got there, and couldn't remember where she was, or why she couldn't see.

Gingerly, she got up on all fours, and slowly felt her way over towards the light. She didn't feel anything until her hand bumped against a wall. Carefully getting on her knees, she felt along the wall until her hand landed on a handle, realizing she was leaning against a door.

Holding onto the door handle, she slowly got to her feet. Swaying dangerously, she waited for the dizziness to pass before she opened the door, and was almost blinded from the light and the pain in her head. She wasn't used to the light, as she felt her body fall forward and land on the ground.

From far off she could hear something shatter on the ground and a shocked female voice exclaim out loud.

Next thing she knew, her eyes were opening again in darkness; she didn't remember passing out before. As gently as she could, she lifted herself off of the floor and into a sitting position. She still couldn't see anything, not even that small strip of light, so she figured she wasn't back in whatever room she was in before.

The pain was unbearable, as she felt herself fade out again.

From far off she could hear a door open, and a faint light shine through her closed eyelids. She wanted to open her eyes, but they were too heavy; it took too much effort, and it still hurt too much to even move.

She could hear footsteps getting closer, then stop in front of her. She could hear clanking, then someone mutter, "Lumos."

The bright light was in her face, causing her head to pound. She groaned out in pain as she lifted a hand to block the light from her eyes.

She could hear a gasp as the person exclaimed, "that's impossible! I saw it with my own eyes. How could she be alive? We must inform the dark lord at once."

She didn't hear anything else because she passed out again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley didn't know how much time passed because she knew she was fading in and out of consciousness. For all she knew, days could have passed. All she knew was now that she was awake; she could immediately feel how hungry she was.

Her eyes were still not able to adjust because of the blackness surrounding her, so she spent her time curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

Finally, what seemed like days later, she could hear a door open, and footsteps approach. She stayed crouched in her corner because she didn't know who it was.

From what little light there was, she was able to see a group of people stop in front of her. She could hear the metal clanking again, and the familiar, "Lumos."

When the wand tip lit, it was still so bright that once again she had to cover her eyes. She could hear the collective gasps from around the room, and peeked out from behind her hand.

What she saw made her wish she really were dead. Standing in front of her were Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort, and about three other Death Eaters!

She looked at Voldemort and could see the disbelief on his face.

"She should be dead!" Voldemort exclaimed out loud.

She knew it was too late to fake her way out of this, because she couldn't pretend to be dead. So instead, she tried not to show her fear. She called on her Gryffindor courage, and stared defiantly back at Lord Voldemort who was no longer shocked, but furious. She could feel the fury rolling off of him in waves that battered her consciousness.

She could feel her body start to shake, mostly from the stress, but also from nerves and fear.

As she stared back at him, trying to look him in the eyes, she could feel a sharp, intense pain stab at her skull. Crying out in shock as she grabbed her head, she knew he was trying to invade her thoughts.

Desperate, she tried to close off her mind as best as she could. She imagined a giant brick wall in front of her blocking his access. At first, she succeeded; she could see as well as feel how strong her wall was, but she was also aware that it was draining all of her energy to focus.

Though in the end it didn't matter, because her wall exploded, pelting her with bricks and dust as she coward in pain and shock.

She knew that he was in her mind, as she could see everything he could see. Her life flashed between them, starting with Professor Dumbledore visiting her at the orphanage telling her she was accepted into the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to where she learned from Sirius that Harry and her were indeed twins, and finally, ending with her in the Invisibility Cloak outside the Cemetery where he was revived.

Finally, the pain as well as the images faded as he withdrew from her mind. She wanted to scream and cry and wail, because he had just invaded her mind, and raped her of all of her precious memories.

"Harry's twin sister," Voldemort drawled with a twisted smile on his face. "I guess the old fool wasn't so smart in keeping you from me. In the end, I've learned of your true existence."

She opened her eyes and stared back at him with all the hatred that was swirling around inside of her.

She could see the looks of surprise on the Death Eaters faces as the information Voldemort just shared sunk in.

Voldemort sniffed the air as he closed his eyes as a look of satisfaction crossed over his features.

He inhaled deeply before he opened his eyes and said, "such emotions in you. I can taste your hatred for me; so strong in you. Interesting, when most people fear me more than they hate me. Do I really not frighten you, little one?" he asked curiously, as if he were teasing her, but she knew he was testing her instead; a test she knew she would fail.

She narrowed her eyes. If she could have reached him, she would have spat in his face. Not wanting to be childish either, she squashed the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Instead, she wrapped her anger around her to use as a shield. "You don't scare me," she said, though her emotions were all over the place and her voice shook.

Voldemort smiled a chilling smile, as he continued to study her. "Shall we test that theory?"

Before she could react, he murmured, "crucio," and the next thing she knew, she was withering around on the ground as she screamed out in pain.

Not soon enough, he lifted the curse. She lay on the ground gasping for air as the tears fell from her eyes. Her head felt like it was going to implode from inside out.

"Now?" he asked her.

"Go to hell," she gasped out loud as she tried to climb up on all four limbs.

He tsked her, "such language. Dumbledore would not be pleased. I shall teach you a lesson on manners. Crucio!" he called out again.

Haley's limbs gave out on her as she again screamed out in pain.

He took his time on lifting the curse off of her, and again she panted for air as she tried to get her bearings. The room was tilting on her, and she could feel blood in her mouth; she had bitten her tongue.

"How about now?" he whispered, though she could hear him perfectly.

This time she didn't bother answering him. Instead she just concentrated on the dizziness and nausea that were battling for attention in her body. The need to throw up was too strong. She knew if she opened her mouth, it would all come out of her, and splatter the floor. Instead, she sat up, lifted her head and spat the blood out in his direction, just missing his feet.

Again, she could feel the fury rise in him as quick as a snake rearing to attack, and could feel the fury hit her like a punch in the gut.

"You dare disrespect me! You will pay for that," he yelled as he raised his wand, waved it at her, and she could feel a rip tear through her stomach.

Gasping a cry of shock, she looked down at her stomach and could see the gash through her robes. She put her hands on her belly as the pain washed over her. It felt like the time when Remus Lupin was shifting into a werewolf and slashed her with his razor sharp claws.

Rendering her breathless, her hearing intensified until all she could hear was her heavy panting. She lifted her eyes to see Voldemort smile in pleasure, as the room around her once again tilted.

She hit the ground, as the darkness consumed her until she passed out.

When she came to, the room was once again pitch black. Groaning, she could feel her whole body aching.

Remembering everything that happened, she gingerly sat up and reached for her stomach. She was no longer bleeding, and she could feel the scab that formed over the cut. Her stomach was killing her, but that wasn't her only pain. Her head was pounding, and her whole body felt achy. Feeling her face and the rest of her, she could feel the tender areas, and figured the Death Eaters must have introduced their boots to her body.

Curling back into a ball, she rested her pounding head on her knees, and cried. It was bad enough to be kidnapped, but to be captured by Lord Voldemort, guaranteed her death. She knew there was no way she could survive this. If he didn't kill her, she knew being locked in this room without food or water would surely be her end. She didn't know how much time passed, but she knew it must have been days. She prayed for Harry's safe return to Hogwarts, and tried to find reassurance that Voldemort didn't mention having captured him. She knew that if he did, he would have been bragging about it.

The tears came harder until she was left breathless from her sobs, because she remembered Cedric staring at the sky with lifeless eyes. Her boyfriend and best friend was now dead; killed by the man who was now torturing her until her death. In the end she hoped it would come quick so she could join her parents and Cedric in the afterlife.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was awoken with a start. She lifted her head and could see a strip of light ahead as she could hear footsteps approaching.

Fearing that Voldemort had returned, but also hoping they were returning with the scraps of food they fed her once in a while, she coward in the corner and prayed. The footsteps stopped in front of the metal door, and she could see three figures.

She heard the door open, and only one figure stepped through. She could hear him mumble, "lumos," and once again covered her eyes from the sudden brightness. The person cupped the light and quickly walked closer to her. He crouched down in front of her, and she withdrew as best as she could, but she had nowhere to go.

"Haley?" she could hear the shock and fear in his wobbly whispered voice as he put his lit wand on the ground.

She lifted her narrowed eyes, and when they adjusted to the light, she could see it was Draco Malfoy.

Surprise and hoped mixed together as she cried out a hopeful sob.

"Shh," he whispered. "I don't want them to hear," he said as he looked over his shoulder.

Haley followed, and could now make out the other two figures. Because of the lit wand, she recognized the male as Lucius Malfoy, and figured the woman was his wife. "Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Her throat was burning with the need to drink something.

"You're in an underground dungeon. Merlin, everyone at Hogwarts thinks you're dead. What the bloody hell happened?" he asked her.

"The Triwizard Cup was a portal. It took Harry, Cedric, and I to a cemetery. Wormtail was there, and they killed Cedric and stole Harry's blood. Voldemort now has a body!" she cried the last part out in fear, for now she truly feared him more than she hated him. He had returned at least three more times, and each time tortured her for fun and for information. She refused to give in to him, but it didn't matter because he just went into her mind and took it from her regardless.

"Potter said the same thing, turned out Moody was an imposter. He was really a Death Eater in disguise. He tried to capture Potter, but Dumbledore stopped him," Malfoy whispered back to her.

"Draco, let's go. You've been in their long enough. The Dark Lord would like a turn next," Lucius called out to his son.

Malfoy leaned closer and whispered in her ear as he picked up his wand, "I'll be back as soon as I can with more food. Hang in there," he said as he got back up and walked away, taking the light with him.

Again in the darkness, she finally allowed herself to hope. She didn't know Malfoy's intentions, but at this point she didn't care. She was just grateful to finally have somebody on her side. And Harry was alive!

That thought along with the appearance of Draco, would help her get though this. But first, she had to keep this information from Voldemort. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to bury this information, and turn her thoughts to darker images, so he would think she was wallowing in misery.

Sure enough, hours later more people arrived. Voldemort, as well as two Death Eaters, were again in her cell; Voldemort never visited her alone.

"Ready to play some more?" he asked as he stopped within a foot of her, just out of reach.

"Bring it lizard face," she snarled at him. Her fighting spirit was back.

His eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled creepily at her. "I see you're spirit hasn't been broken, yet. I think it's time to change that. I grow tired of our playing. Do you want to know what happened at the cemetery? Do you want to know how I killed your twin, Harry?" he asked with a sneer on his face.

Haley knew he was lying, but she responded as if she didn't know, but was hopeful incase he wasn't telling the truth. "You lie!"

"Am I? Why don't I show you?" he asked.

Before she could respond, she was once again in the cemetery. She felt as if she were actually there and not in some dungeon where she knew her physical body was.

Looking around, she could see her body sprawled eagle on the ground, as well as a bound Harry on the headstone crying and screaming because he thinks his twin was just murdered.

She could see Voldemort smiling crazily at a defeated Harry. _"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand,"_ Voldemort said.

Wormtail released Harry, went to Cedric's body, picked up Harry's wand then walked back over and shoved it at him before he joined the group of Death Eaters.

"_You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" _Voldemort asked before he continued, _"We bow to each other, Harry. Come, the niceties must be observed…Dumbledore would like you to show manners…Bow to death, Harry…"_

When Harry refused to bow, Voldemort made him.

"_Very good. And now you face me, like a man…straight-backed and proud, the way your father died… and now we duel," _he continued to taunt Harry.

Before Harry could react, Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, as Harry fell on the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

Haley cried out as she took a step towards him, but knew there was nothing she could do to help. This was like the memory she shared with Harry when they relived their parents' death, and there was absolutely nothing they could do to change it.

The pain on Harry stopped and when he finally jumped to his feet, Voldemort said, _"A little break."_

Voldemort asked Harry if it had hurt, but Harry didn't answer. He put the Imperious Curse on Harry, but he broke out of it. She only knew this because he reacted the same way he did when Moody did it to him before.

Voldemort tried cursing him again, but Harry was ready. He fled behind a tombstone and hid to get his bearings back. Haley ran over to him and crouched down in front of him. Even though he didn't know she was there and he couldn't feel it, she flung her arms around him and cried.

She held on for dear life, but also knew she needed to see what else happens. She drew back and got to her feet just as she saw Voldemort creep closer as he taunted Harry.

She could tell Harry was preparing for a counter attack, and she was right, she watched as he came out of his crouch and stepped out in front of the tombstone.

"_Expelliarmus," _Harry cried out, as Voldemort said, _"Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry's red curse missed Voldemort, but the green curse struck Harry in the chest. Just like with Cedric, she could see the life leave his eyes as he flew backwards and hit the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" she screamed out in shock. She knew Harry was alive, and yet the lifeless Harry in front of her was real.

She flung herself at him as she sobbed over his body. She rocked back and forth as she howled in pain and defeat. This couldn't be happening, Harry was not dead! And yet, she was holding him, and he wasn't breathing. His dead eyes were staring out to the side, unblinking. In the background she could hear the Death Eaters laughing and celebrating as Voldemort stood their gloating.

"NO!" she cried out again. "This isn't real! This isn't happening!" she cried out to no one. She was too far gone in her grief to realize this was Voldemort's vision she was living.

"It is real."

She lifted her head up in shock and could see Voldemort looking down at her. "I killed your twin. He's dead," he said to her.

She looked down at Harry, but he was gone. Blinking in surprise, she took in her surroundings and realized she was back in the dungeon, and the cemetery scene was gone.

She looked back up at Voldemort who seemed satisfied. "That is enough for today. I will be back soon," he said before he and his Death Eaters left.

Shock reverberated around her body that left her shaking. _What was that? _She thought.

She remembered what Draco said about Harry making it back to Hogwarts, and yet, she couldn't get the images out of her head.

She was left with deep confusion. Did she dare trust Malfoy? After all, they weren't friends. For all she knew, he was sent down there to make her think Harry was alive, when he really wasn't.

Who did she trust, Draco, or Voldemort? Or were they the same?

Too confused, she laid her head back on her knees and just cried as she clutched at her churning stomach. As of right now, she couldn't trust anyone.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shout outs to: R2-D2106, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Goldenfightergirl, paigematthewsfan21, maximumride123, Ellie Clemons, Faith, moon-over-mountain, .XxHarryPotterRulzxX., thatfreakypottergirl, Cinderella98, Vritra, thank you so much for your reviews and remaining faithful to this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your responses, I'm glad everyone loved it as much as I do. I just wanted to clear something up, because it seemed to confuse a few of you, and I'm sorry about that. Haley will not have a scar like her brother. She's clutching her head in pain because she smacked it on a tombstone.

Also, for those of you who are wondering how she survived, your wait is over. Enjoy!)

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley's growling stomach woke her up from her nightmares. Fully awake, she clutched at her empty belly. She couldn't be positive, but she figured she had to have been there for at least seven days because school ended a week after the tournament.

Though more days could have passed because she couldn't be sure how long it had been since she saw Draco, it could have been hours, or even days. All she knew was that she couldn't survive many more days on what little food they were feeding her.

_Where was Draco? Is he keeping his word on visiting me again with food? _she thought as she rubbed at her aching stomach.

Once again, another door opened, and light spilled in. One figure stepped in front of the cell, and Haley was defeated. If it was Voldemort, she had no more energy left in her to fight him.

The cell opened, and the figure walked towards the back without lighting his wand. "You here, Haley?" the person called out.

She sighed in some relief. Though she didn't know she could trust him_,_ she was just thankful it wasn't Voldemort. "Here," she called out.

He walked towards her voice, and dropped the things he was carrying. Lighting his wand, Haley could see Malfoy's face. He sat down across from her, and pointed his wand towards the objects he dropped and said, "eat."

Haley's eyes widened as she took in all the food he brought her. Without thinking she picked up the closest item and shoved it in her mouth, almost choking on it.

"Slow down, don't choke yourself," Malfoy said.

"Sobby," she said around the food in her mouth. She slowed her actions, and actually chewed her food.

He picked something up and slowly chewed it as he contemplated on what to say. "It's bloody hard trying to sneak down here, especially with food."

She swallowed her food and downed some water he brought her. She nearly choked again because she gulped to quickly. She coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Finally, she was able to talk. "How long have I been here?" she croaked out.

"It's been about nine days," he said.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" she asked in shock.

"Yea. I don't know how you've managed this long. I can't believe you're alive. How did you survive?" he asked curiously.

Haley shrugged, "no bloody idea."

"Start from the beginning and maybe you'll think of something. We have to figure out how to get you out of here," he said.

Haley looked at him, "why are you helping me?"

Malfoy looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged again, "maybe because you hate me?"

He looked appalled. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead. Or for you to go through what I can only imagine you've been going through."

Haley tried to cover her smile by shoving more food into her mouth. When she swallowed and had more water, she told him everything that happened at the cemetery.

He seemed thoughtful as he tried to think about everything that she said. "What I don't get is, if the killing curse hit you in the chest, then why aren't you dead?" he asked out loud.

Haley thought about that as well. She didn't even think about it before as her mind has been on other things. "Dunno," she finally said.

"Is something on your chest? A necklace or charm or something that maybe absorbed the curse?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she reached under her robes. Her hand landed on something, and she frowned as she pulled the object out in the open. Her eyes opened in shock and understanding as she gasped.

"What is that?" Malfoy asked as he reached out and touched it. "Is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

Haley's eyes were wide open as she nodded.

"It must of absorbed the curse," he said.

Haley smiled too. This was it. This was her answer of getting out of here.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco said, " When he comes back, put the cloak on and hide behind the cell door. When he steps in, you sneak out. Come up the cellar steps, and stay to your left. Go up the stairs. My room is the first door on the left. Keep the cloak on until it's safe to take it off."

Haley nodded in agreement.

He started to gather what was left of the food he brought. "I should go, they'll be coming soon. Good luck," he said as he left.

When he was gone, Haley sat back, and smiled. For the first time, she was full, and had a plan to escape.

XOXOXOXOXO

As she daydreamed for the next couple of hours, she snapped out of it when she could hear a door opening. Quickly she threw on the cloak and hid beside the door.

Again, it was Voldemort as well as two other Death Eaters. They opened the cell door and stepped through. Haley snuck out behind them, and as quietly as she could, ran down the hallway. As she reached the door, she could hear them cry out in surprise, and knew she didn't have much time.

She stepped through the door and made her way towards the stairs which she took two at a time. Panting as she reached the top, she could hear them come through the door, crying out to the other's that she escaped.

She reached the first door on the left and opened it enough to squeeze through before she shut it behind her. She took in her surrounding and saw Draco sprawled out on his bed looking around for her.

Not saying anything, she walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned against the middle of the wall trying to get her breath back.

From outside she could hear pounding footsteps making their way up the stairs before the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy and one other Death Eater entered Draco's room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco cried out in shock as his father and the other started searching his room.

"The prisoner has escaped," Lucius said as he reached the side of the bed she was on. Just barely missing her, he crouched down and looked under the bed. When he and the other didn't find anything, Lucius said a few spells, and when nothing happened, he ordered Draco not to leave the room until summoned, and left.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief, until he held up a finger to his lips to silence her.

He made her wait for so long that her legs could no longer support her, and she dropped to the ground. She almost dosed off when she heard him shift on his bed. Looking up, she could see him get up. He walked to his door, put a Silencing Charm on it, then turned around and asked, "Where are you?"

"Here," she said as she took the cloak off of her head. He looked over onto the ground and walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I had to make sure they stopped searching," he said.

She couldn't respond in anyway because it felt like her body had shut down and she was stuck in her position. Her head fell forward and her eyes closed; she was so exhausted. The adrenaline rush she experienced a few minutes ago wore off and she was left bone tired.

"Haley?" he whispered.

She could hear him and she wanted to respond, but she physically couldn't.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley woke up screaming. Not knowing where she was, it took a minute to sink in.

Her eyes adjusted to the weak sunshine streaming in through the closed curtained windows and realized she must have drifted off and slept through the night.

Today was a brand new day, and she was free. Well, maybe not entirely free, but free from the one person she hated and feared the most.

She took the cloak off and looking down she could see how dirty and torn her robes were, and knew she needed a shower, because she could smell herself and it wasn't pleasant.

Slowly, she stretched out her legs and waited for the pins and needle sensation to pass. When it did, she carefully got up on her feet with the help from the wall. She took a step towards the bathroom, and almost fell. She felt lightheaded, and weightless at the same time, causing her to almost faint. At the last second she clung to the wall, waiting for the moment to pass.

When it did, she used the wall as a guide, finally making it into the bathroom.

After relieving herself on an actual toilet, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower, the whole time avoiding the mirror. She didn't want to see what she looked like, because she knew it would be bad, and she wasn't sure it she could handle it.

When the water was the right temperature, she climbed under the spray and cried in relief. Never had a shower felt so empowering before. The water not only washed away the dirt and grime, but also her negative feelings leaving her fresh and clean and in a better mood.

After what felt like hours, she finally turned off the shower and almost climbed out on her hands and knees because standing still for that amount of time left her weak and stiff.

When she dried off and had the towel wrapped around her, she slowly walked back into the bedroom where Draco was still asleep on his bed.

Not wanting to put her robes back on or wake him, she went through his dresser until she found boxers, a t-shirt, and sweatpants.

After she got dressed, she took some pillows and blankets, put on the cloak, and made a bed under his bed, where she lay down and reflected on everything she's survived. She was wide awake now, and so was her stomach.

"Bloody hell, Potter, would you shut it already," came a muffled voice from above her.

"I can't help it, I'm famished," she replied.

She could hear him sigh, and shift his position until she could see his feet hit the ground. "I'll be back," he said before he went to the bathroom, then left his room.

A half hour later, he returned, closed his door, and put the Silencing Charm on his door again.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Still under the bed," she replied.

"Come out, I've got food."

At the sound of food, she crawled out from under the bed and sat on the floor while exposing her head so she could eat.

"Here," he said as he handed her a bottle.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it.

"It's a sleeping potion. You'll be able to sleep without dreaming, therefore not waking me up with your bloody screaming."

XOXOXOXOXO

Weeks went by, and Haley was still devastated. Everyday she lived was just a constant reminder of what she lost, and what she was going through. There was no peace for her. During the day she cried silently, and at night she only slept because of the potion she was taking. It was a dreamless sleep, and for that she was grateful.

As for Malfoy, she was exasperated with him. Every day she tried to convince him to let her contact Harry, but he refused, saying it's too dangerous and that even his own owl was being searched every time he wrote a letter.

She wanted so badly to send an owl and tell Harry she was alive, even if it's in code. She was frustrated because she couldn't think of a code he would understand, and knew Malfoy was right and it was too dangerous. Especially because Voldemort was still living in the Malfoy Mansion.

In the end, she decided to try and tap into their twin psychic connection to contact Harry. They had only done it twice, and each time they had been touching. She knew it would be next to impossible, but she needed to try. She hated the thought of him thinking she was dead, and she needed contact with the outside world. She was slowly going insane. She wasn't allowed outside of the Invisibility Cloak besides her head, and she basically wasn't allowed out from underneath the bed incase someone decided to enter his room, especially their house-elf when he needed to clean the room.

They had a few close calls, but other than that, it was sheer boredom as well as mental torture. The only good thing was that her belly was getting fed more than it was in the dungeon.

Closing her eyes, she tried connecting to her twin, but to no avail. In fact, it took her about three weeks before she was able to do it.

On August 18th, around noontime, Haley sat cross legged with her hands on her knees and her eyes closed underneath the cloak, and tried making contact. After almost an hour, she felt her body falling through a black hole; she fell so fast, it took her breath away. When she landed, she was in the familiar meadow of the first time they made the connection.

_Yes, I did it! _she cried out in relief.

Looking around, she didn't see Harry right away, so she made her way over towards her rock, and put her feet in the water.

As she leaned back and soaked in the sun, she could hear Harry land behind her.

"What's going on?" she could hear him say.

She turned towards him and called out his name.

He looked in her direction, as his jaw dropped open. "Haley?" he cried out in disbelief.

She nodded. "It's me, Harry," she said as she stood up and made her way to him.

She stopped just before him, soaking it all in. How she missed him! Her wonder threatened to take over her whole body as she was twitching with the need to touch him.

However, she took her time so he could get used to seeing her.

"Are you really here?" he asked in disbelief as he lifted his hand, and stopped just shy of touching her cheek.

"It's really me," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Are you an angel? Am I dreaming?" he whispered as he explored her face with both his hands.

"Neither Harry, I'm alive!" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry had a hard time believing. "I wish this were true. I dream about it everyday, but every time I wake, your always gone," he said as tears of pain and sorrow fell from his eyes.

"Look around you Harry, and tell me where you are," she said softly.

Not taking his hands off of her, he did as she said.

"We're in some type of meadow, with a lake," he said in confusion. "Nowhere I've ever been."

"Ahh, but you have. Think Harry. We've been here before, at the beginning of the school year." She encouraged him to remember because it was the only way he would know she was truly alive.

He scrunched his forehead as he concentrated. Finally, his eyes and face lit up. "The connection!" he cried out in disbelief. "It's true, your alive!"

He threw his arms around her, lifting her feet off of the ground and twirled her around, as they laughed in relief and joy of being together again.

Finally he put her down, and they sat in the grass across from each other holding hands.

"How is this possible?" he asked in confusion. "The other times we were touching hands in the real world."

"No idea, Harry. I've been trying for nine days to reach you, and I finally did it! Though I can feel a strain on my body, so we better make this quick," she said.

"What happened Haley? I saw it with my own eyes, you were dead. How are you still alive, and where are you? How can I save you?" words spilled from his mouth.

"Daddy dearest saved my life," she said. Harry looked confused so she added, "his Invisibility Cloak."

She knew he was reliving the events, as his eyes widened in recognition and he said, "the cloak! I forgot you were wearing it. But how would it save you from the killing curse? It's just a cloak."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, just as much at a loss. "No idea, Harry. All I know was as I watched Voldemort talking to you, I crept up behind you, and when he put the Cruciatus Curse on you, I fired my own curse, but it missed. He lifted the curse, and sent one at me. I dodged out of the way, but tripped over a tombstone, and the cloak came off. I stuffed it down my robes, and when he sent the killing curse at me, I think the cloak absorbed the curse, or deflected it or something. I was only unconscious because I smacked my head on the tombstone and passed out. When I came to, well I don't really remember the first few days, but they realized I was alive and they sent Voldemort to see me," she explained sadly. Just reliving the events had her shaking, which he noticed.

"What did he do to you?" Harry growled in frustration and fear of what he might hear.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to play it cool. "He just wanted information, and he showed me a different version of the cemetery, a version where you died. Harry I thought you were dead, but I refused to believe it. And I was right!"

Wanting to change the subject and knowing she was running out of time, she said, "Enough about this, we need to discuss my escape. I've managed to get away from Voldemort, but I'm still a prisoner. I can't get to my wand because he keeps it in a magical box by his side at all times. If I can get my wand, I can use the fireplace and floo out of there. I dare not go to the Burrow in case something happens, so we need an alternative meeting place."

Harry thought about it, then finally said, "how about on August 24th, you get your wand and use the floo network to get to Diagon Alley. Bill, Ron and I will get a room at the Leaky Cauldron the night before with Hermione. You get there in the cloak, and when you spot one of them, tap them on the shoulder, and they'll lead you to the room, where you'll floo back to the Burrow."

She thought about this, and liked the idea. "Deal. I'll meet them there at noon on the 24th."

She never got to hear a response because once again she was falling down the black hole. When she came to, she was in agony. Her head felt like someone was driving a stake into it repeatedly, as stars exploded behind her closed eyes; she screamed out in pain before she blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, namu156, Cinderella98, maximumride123, R2-D2106, writer. Of. The. Gods, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Faith, thatfreakypottergirl, peygoodwin.

PleaseDontForget, wow you read the whole thing in a day? Lol I've done that before and know how it feels. I appreciate it.

Lovesaphira, I know I have a major problem describing major events that have already happened. I do need to work on that, and I feel I have a bit. It's hard for me because I feel like I'm repeating what's already written. But I'm working on it.

Ellie Clemon, I always take your thoughts into consideration. These are great suggestions, but unfortunately, it doesn't go in that direction.

Vritra, my second beta! Yay! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'm supposed to be snowed in for a day or two, so I've decided to post this chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXO

**PREVIOUSLY::**

She never got to hear a response because once again she was falling down the black hole. When she came to, she was in agony. Her head felt like someone was driving a stake into it repeatedly, as stars exploded behind her closed eyes; she screamed out in pain before she blacked out.

**END PREVIOUSLY::**

When she came to, she had a dull ache behind her eyes.

Groaning, she lifted her head and tried to sit up. When she did, she opened her eyes gingerly, and could just make out her surroundings; she was still in Draco's room, and she groaned again.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" She looked up and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Dunno. My head, why does it hurt so bad?" she wanted to know, even if he didn't have any answers.

"You started screaming bloody murder. It's a good thing the Silencing Charm was up or else we'd both be dead. When I took the cloak off your head, your nose was gushing, then you blacked out."

She remembered what happened. When she went into the trance, or whatever it is her body does, it must have taken more effort to stay in that mental position than she thought. "I did it, it actually did it," she whispered as a small smile of wonder lit her face.

"Did what?" he asked in boredom.

"I contacted Harry." Before he could interrupt her, she continued. "Right, here's the plan. On August 24th, I need to steal back my wand. When that happens, I'll get in the fireplace and floo my way out of here. We need to figure out how to get my wand back."

Draco snorted. "We? Who are we? _We _don't have to do anything," he elaborated.

"Why won't you help me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't help Gryffindors."

Haley was confused. "But you helped me escape from the dungeons."

"Yea, I did. But this is different. You're not in harms way anymore," he said.

She waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes, "fine I'll do it myself.

XOXOXOXOXO

On August 24th, Haley still didn't have a plan to steal her wand back, so she figured she would just decide as she went along.

Crawling out from underneath Draco's bed, she saw he was still asleep. After she changed back into her robes, she brought her fingers to her chapped lips, kissed them, and then brought them gently down on his forehead. "Thanks for everything," she whispered before she snuck out his door.

Carefully she made her way down the stairs and looked around. She could see Death Eaters getting up off of the couch and make their way towards the kitchen, so she followed.

She could see Voldemort sitting at the head of the table, with her wand by his side. There were about fifteen Death Eaters in the room, so she knew she had to be careful.

Slowly, she crept closer to Voldemort until she was behind him. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she scooped up the box and ran for it.

Haley could hear him cry out in anger and could hear footsteps pounding behind her. She ran into the fireplace and stopped.

All fifteen Death Eaters were running about the house, and she dare not take the floo powder until it was safe. She couldn't risk her hand being spotted, because she would be dead before she was able to get the words out. She couldn't chance it because there was a possibility the cloak wouldn't reflect the spells again.

As she controlled her breathing, she watched the panic spreading out before her as she clutched the box to her chest for dear life.

"She's still here. Get her and her wand back," she could hear Voldemort say as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

For some reason she felt like he knew where she was, so she backed up until she hit the wall than squatted.

She stayed in that position for almost an hour. Her legs were screaming at her, but she couldn't risk moving, in case she makes any noises. She knew she was late meeting Harry and Ron, and she hoped they were still waiting for her.

In that hour, Voldemort never left his position on the couch. It was almost as if he knew she was in the same room with him, but was in no rush to capture her. Maybe he knew she had no way of escaping.

When she finally stood up, she almost dropped the box in fright because she could hear a terrible hissing noise.

Looking around in fright, she didn't see anything. Just when she thought she imagined the whole thing, she could see something long coming into the room. As it came out from behind the couch, she saw it was a giant snake!

Biting her lip, she knew she was in trouble. She figured the creature would be able to smell her, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it could see her through the cloak.

Knowing she was in trouble, she tried to open the box, but nothing worked.

Panicking, she could hear more hissings, and she started to sweat.

Her time was short, and she didn't know what to do. Did she risk the floo powder, or did she run for it? She knew she couldn't out run a snake, but maybe if she had surprise on her side, she could use it to her advantage.

The snake was getting closer and closer to the fireplace and she knew she had to risk it. Quickly she held onto the box with one hand, then carefully put her other hand up to the cup holding the powder, and made sure the cloak wrapped around it as she scooped the powder into her hand.

Under the cloak she threw the powder onto the floor as green flames erupted. Just as she yelled "Diagon Alley," she saw the snake rear up for an attack.

As she spiraled through the fireplace, she knew she was still in danger.

When she landed, she ran into the closest store and stopped inside the window display.

As she caught her breath, she could see all fifteen Death Eaters appear where she landed.

The people that were shopping screamed out in surprised and backed away from them.

They knew not to arise too much suspicion, so they lowered their hoods, and pretended to window shop as they looked around for her.

She couldn't risk going out in the open, so she stayed where she was.

About ten minutes later, the Death Eaters were out of her sight, but that's not what surprised her. It was the site of Ron and Hermione making their way down the street!

Strong emotions swept through her at the sight of her friends. Quickly she pushed those emotions aside as she crept out of the store and over towards her friends.

When she was close enough, she flung the cloak over the two of them. They cried out in shock, but she quickly shushed them. Making sure they were all completely covered, Ron had to duck, she ushered them into an empty alleyway.

Panting, she looked into her friend's faces, and smiled. Hermione was silently crying as she flung her arms around Haley. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her, and she leaned into his body as she hugged Hermione back.

Tears fell down her face as she breathed Hermione in. She knew they weren't out of the woods yet, so she forced herself to pull back.

Making sure they were both facing her, she whispered they were still in danger, and for Hermione to lead them to the Leaky Cauldron.

On their way, they passed by most of the Death Eaters. When they got into the Leaky Cauldron, they could see three more lingering by the bar, sipping their drinks as their eyes wandered.

They crept up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. Hermione knocked quickly. The door flew open, and she could see Bill looking around for them.

He stepped back, and they walked through just as he closed the door.

"Where are you?" Harry called out anxiously from the corner of the room.

"Harry, you need to keep quiet. There are Death Eaters downstairs," Hermione said as she slipped out from under the cloak.

He walked up to where Hermione was standing, grabbed at the cloak, and flung it off of Haley and Ron. When she was exposed, he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. She cried into his shoulder as she held on just as tightly.

Knowing how dangerous things were, Hermione stepped up and whispered it was time to go.

Haley wiped her eyes as she finally stepped back.

Before anyone could say anything, they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Panicking, Haley threw the cloak over all of them. It was a tight fit and the boys had to kneel on the ground with the girls bent over them, but they were just fully covered before the door banged open and three Death Eaters walked in with their wands pointed.

"I know you're in here, little girl," one of the Death Eaters growled as he looked around. "We know you're wearing an Invisibility cloak, but that won't stop us. Accio cloak!" he called out, though nothing happened.

Frowning, he and the others stepped into the room; the four of them didn't dare move. They searched the whole room, but didn't find anything.

"I don't get it, I figured she would be in here," the Death Eater said.

"She's obviously not here," another said as he knocked the first one upside the head. "Let's go check the other rooms, she has to be here somewhere," he said as they all left.

Not daring to make any noise, all four of them backed up at once until they were inside the fireplace.

"They can hear our destination. It's how they tracked me," Haley explained.

Bill pointed his wand towards the door and cast the Silencing Charm before he grabbed some powder, threw it, and said, "the Burrow!"

When the five of them stopped spinning, they fell out of the fireplace and sprawled out on the kitchen floor. There were a few cries before they heard and felt thunderous footsteps approaching.

Haley snapped her head up, and if she had her wand available, she would have had it pointed at her intruders, because as of right then, she couldn't trust that it wasn't enemies approaching her.

She could see a couple of red heads running for her as she jumped to her feet, holding the box out at them as if pointing her wand.

Just as she lowered the box, arms were flung around her, and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground as an elbow jabbed into her stomach, causing her to loose her breath.

"Fred! George! Let her breathe!" Molly Weasley called out.

She saw two heads that looked the same pull up as they stared at her. "You're alive!" they yelled out in celebration.

She smiled weakly as she said, "Get off."

They hopped up and pulled her to her feet before they wrapped their arms around her again, this time being gentle. She could hear the others talking behind her, as she heard their mother telling them to let go of her.

Reluctantly they did. As they stepped back, Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her, and Haley started crying. It felt good to have an adult hold her. Someone who loved her and would protect her as if she were her own child.

Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back as she rocked her gently back and forth. Finally, her legs were about to give out on her, and she knew Mrs. Weasley felt it because she stepped back and ushered her into a seat saying, "you must be starving! Look at you, all skin and bones! We need to get some meat back on you. You lot leave her alone until she adjusts to her surroundings," she went on and on as she prepared the food.

The smells made Haley's stomach growl painfully, and she clutched at it trying to sooth it.

Meanwhile she wished she thought to grab the sleeping potion from Draco's house because she would love to forget everything for the next millennium and just sleep.

Bill, and Harry sat down on one side of her as Hermione sat on the other while Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny sat across from her.

She put her head on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She ate until she felt like she was going to burst, she took a shower, and then changed into some of Ginny's clothes. Afterwards, she gathered with everyone in the family room. Though it was towards the end of August and warm out, they had a small fire going. Haley sat on the closest couch in front of it as she held her arms out because she was freezing.

Fred sat next to her so she was absorbing his body heat as well.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sowing, while Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chest with George and Bill watching. Natalie was curled up on Haley's feet, and Hermione was reading a book while Mr. Weasley sat in his chair watching his family. She finally felt safe, like she was home.

Soon, Haley was drifting in and out of consciousness as Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner.

When it was done, and she had all that she could eat, Mrs. Weasley guided her up to Bill and Charlie's room, she and Harry used, where she fed her some Sleeping Potion. As her head hit the pillow, she was out.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day when Haley awoke, she stretched her stiff limbs. Turning onto her stomach, she was about to crawl out from under the bed, when she noticed she was actually on top of it. Frowning in confusion, she looked around. At first she didn't recognize where she was, until it sank in. She was at the Burrow!

She smiled as she breathed in deeply. She got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. She was still weak, and even simple things like walking took a lot out of her.

She made her way towards the kitchen and could see everyone sitting down and eating lunch.

"Morning, Haley!" they all cried out.

She smiled as she sat down between Harry and Fred who immediately started loading her plate with food.

"How do you feel, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Better, thank you," she said as she shoved the fork into her mouth.

"No need to thank me, I didn't do anything," Mrs. Weasley said as she fought with her emotions.

After they finished breakfast, Mrs. Weasley explained that they would be taking a trip to a secret location where they were spending the summer holiday. She said they were only at the Burrow because they had been awaiting her safe return.

Without giving away any more information, she led them over to the fireplace. After Haley, Fred and George stepped in, George threw the green powder and said, "twelve Grimmauld Place!"

After they stopped spinning through the fireplace, they stepped out into a kitchen. Before she could properly look around, her legs almost collapsed out from under her from surprise. Thankfully Fred and George each grabbed an arm. Suddenly she had no strength in her body anymore as she could feel the tears stream down her cheeks. She fought against the sobs and emotions trying to surface.

Her eyes were blurry from her tears, but she could hear him walk quickly towards her. She felt his arms wrap under her arms, and she collapsed.

He sank to the ground with her as he clung to her, stroking her hair and whispering words to her.

When she was spent, and had no more energy left and the tears finally stopped, she pulled back to get a good look at him.

He was the healthiest she had ever seen him, though he had worry lines etched around his eyes. She smiled as she lifted her hands and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He mimicked her, and she half sobbed, half laughed.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead," he said with emotions in his voice.

She had no words, so she continued to hold on to him as if her world had been spinning out of control and he were the first solid thing she got a hold of.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't I show you to your room." Sirius said.

"Where are we?" she asked as she finally looked around. She saw that they were the only two left in a kitchen.

"This was my mother's house," he said as he helped her stand up. He turned his back to her and told her to climb on. She hopped onto his back, and he carried her through the house. As she passed the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry, she gave them all weak smiles, so they wouldn't worry too much about her.

On the inside, she was a wreck. She felt like their was a black hole swirling around inside her trying to suck out her soul, and if she thought about Cedric, it would all fall to pieces and she would die from heartache. Hence why she did her hardest not to think about him. It was almost better to think he never existed.

He carried her all the way up to the top where he led her into a room with a queen size bed. "This is my room. I figured you would appreciate the big bed, as it's the comfiest one here," he said as he gently deposited her on the bed.

She thanked him and asked him to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again," he said as he sat down and grabbed at her hand. She squeezed it in thanks as she felt her eyelids droop.

Before she knew it, she was out cold. Because she didn't take any potion, nightmares swirled around her, choking her, until she woke up screaming.

As she panted for air, she could hear pounding footsteps approaching. Her heart sped up as she looked around for her wand, or a weapon.

She just made it under the bed when the door flew open and the noise stopped in front of her.

Panting as quietly as she could, she wished she still had the Invisibility Cloak, and prayed they wouldn't find her.

She curled herself into a tiny ball as she buried her face in her knees, wishing they would leave her alone. She was tired of hiding from enemies.

"Where is she?" she could hear them whispering.

"Come out Haley," she could hear them taunting her.

"We won't hurt you," they continue.

_Why did the enemies always think that she would fall for it? _she thought.

_Go away, go away, go away, _she chanted to herself as she covered her ears with her hands.

She felt arms grab her. Her eyes flew open in fright and she screamed her heart out as the enemy dragged her out of her hiding place.

She was still screaming as hands were touching her everywhere trying to calm her down.

She stopped screaming only to suck in more air, and someone took advantage of it because they covered her mouth with a hand.

Her breathing sped up as the person in front of her kept telling her to calm down.

As she finally looked the person in the eye, she nearly choked on the air she inhaled. She stopped panting, and the person let go of her mouth.

"Are you ok now?" Harry asked.

She nodded as she finally got her breathing and pounding heart under control. She looked around at the others and realized they were her friends and family, and not Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry," she said as she felt tears welling up, and she tried swallowing past the lump that was sitting in her throat.

"Shh, it's okay," Fred said as he wrapped her into his arms and hugged her. She clung to him as she fought with her emotions. Was she ever going to be normal again? Or would she spend the rest of her life living in fear?

"Let's go downstairs, it's about time for breakfast anyway," Mrs. Weasley said with concern as she ushered everyone out of the room.

Haley took a deep breath, and Fred helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts to: paigematthewsfan21, R2-D2106, writer. of. the. gods, Beth5572, maximumride123, lovesaphira, Faith, xXMizz Alec Volturi, Ellie Clemons, Tamara Caitlyn, Aileen Autarkeia)


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to **R1-D2106**, for the suggestion of seeing Voldemort and Lucius' reaction to Haley escaping. I had to go back and add it to the chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

P.S This is also the end of my pre-written chapters, and everything else will be made up as I go along. Also **HAPPY NEW YEAR **everyone!

XOXOXOXOXO

**PREVIOUSLY::**

"Are you ok now?" Harry asked.

She nodded as she finally got her breathing and pounding heart under control. She looked around at the others and realized they were her friends and family, and not Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry," she said as she felt tears welling up, and she tried swallowing past the lump that was sitting in her throat.

"Shh, it's okay," Fred said as he wrapped her into his arms and hugged her. She clung to him as she fought with her emotions. Was she ever going to be normal again? Or would she spend the rest of her life living in fear?

"Let's go downstairs, it's about time for breakfast anyway," Mrs. Weasley said with concern as she ushered everyone out of the room.

Haley took a deep breath, and Fred helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**END PREVIOUSLY::**

After they finished eating, the fireplace spit green flames as a figure emerged from it. Haley whipped around and again, if she had her wand she would have been pointing it at the person. Her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest as she fought to control her breathing.

_Not again! _she thought to herself.

She sighed in relief when she saw it was Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled at her as he stepped forward. "It's good to see you alive, Haley."

"I've told Dumbledore you were here, and he wanted to see you," Mrs. Weasley said. "All right, all of you out!" she shooed everyone but Sirius, Harry, Haley, Hermione and Ron from the room.

Dumbledore sat down across from her as he studied her. She could see sadness as well as relief in his eyes.

"I know this is going to be difficult for you, Haley, but I need you to tell me everything that's happened. Then we shall tell you everything that's happened on our end," he said softly.

She looked down at her hands as she took deep breaths. Finally, she said, "I was having nightmares about the final task, but whenever I woke up I couldn't remember them. Only the feeling of dread stayed with me. So when the final task started, I had Harry's cloak on, and I followed him into the maze. I caught up with him just as he and…" she stuttered just before saying his name as tears threatened to fall.

Her throat closed up on her and for a minute she looked up at the ceiling as she concentrated on breathing. When the feeling subsided, she went back to looking at the table as she said, "when I caught up to…them…fighting the spider, I reached out just as they touched the cup and we were transported to the Cemetery."

She paused before continuing, then said, "from there, he was… he was…" she tried again, but she couldn't get the words out. Her throat closed up again as she fought against the tears.

"Take your time," Dumbledore said with concern lacing his voice.

Sirius squeezed her hand while Harry squeezed the other. "He was…you, know," she was able to finally say around the lump.

She took another deep breath for confidence and continued. "While Harry was tied up and Voldemort was giving his speeches, I crept up behind them. When he cursed Harry, I sent my own curse. It missed, so he sent a curse at me. That missed, but I tripped and fell. The cloak came off, so I stuffed it down my robes before I walked out to face him. He knew who I was, though I don't know how. Instead he shot the killing curse at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell over backwards and whacked my head."

She continued, "I don't remember much when I woke up because I was in and out of it. The first thing I remember is Voldemort came to see me in person. From there and over time, he entered my mind. He knows everything, Dumbledore," she said as she looked at him in shame.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Not many people could have prevented it. Do go on," he encouraged her.

"Eventually he showed me his version of the cemetery where my body was sprawled out on the ground. He and Harry dueled, and he killed Harry. Even though I could see and feel it, I tried not to believe it. In my heart I figured if he did kill him, it would have been the first thing he talked about."

She went on by saying, "finally help came. He helped me remember the cloak. The next time Voldemort came, I put it on and snuck out. I was a prisoner for nine days before I escaped. Though I was in the same building, I was free from him, and this other person looked after me. I wanted so badly to contact Harry and let him know I was alive, but it was too dangerous. Finally, I remembered our connection."

"Connection?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"It was something we discovered in the beginning of the year," she said. "We discovered by touching and concentrating, we could connect our minds telepathically."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding, "go on."

"It took me about a month, but I finally made the connection. Through that, Harry and I devised a plan. He, as well as Bill, Harry, Hermione, and Ron would get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and on the 24th, I was going to steal my wand back then floo to them. On the 24th, I stole my wand back, but I couldn't escape because there were fifteen Death Eaters in the room, and if I tried to floo, I knew I would be caught. They searched the place for over an hour before Voldemort had a giant snake search for me," she said.

Dumbledore sat up straighter as she mentioned the snake.

"I knew no matter what the snake would find me, so I risked it. I made it to Diagon Alley using floo power, as planned. I knew they would hear my destination, so I prepared for them. I ran into the nearest shop and watched from a window. Sure enough, they all appeared."

"About ten minutes later, I saw Ron and Hermione making their way towards me. Knowing it wasn't safe; I ran up to them and threw the cloak around them. From there we went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Death Eaters were staked out, and snuck up to Harry and Bill's room. We could hear footsteps coming so I threw the cloak over all of us just as the door burst open and three Death Eaters came in. They searched, but they couldn't find us. Finally they went searching the other rooms, and we came straight to the Burrow," she finished.

They all stayed quiet as the story sank in. Finally she said, "Tell me everything I've missed."

Harry described everything he went through when he dueled Voldemort and what happened when the two wands met. He also told her about the ghosts of Cedric and their parents.

Dumbledore picked up the story and went on to explain what happened after Harry came back from the graveyard, and they realized he was missing. They found him in Moody's office, where he was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. They gave him Veritaserum and he explained how he escaped from Azkaban, all the way up to the Quiddtich World Cup where he sat in the top box attached to Winky, and he stole Harry's wand, then set off the Dark Mark. That while he was home, Voldemort and Wormtail came to see him and told him to disguise himself as Moody so he could put Harry's name into the cup, than make sure he made it to the final task where the cup would lead him to the graveyard.

He said when Minister Fudge arrived, he had a Dementor with him, and the Dementor sucked the soul out of Barty Crouch Jr. before he could question him, and that Fudge didn't believe that Voldemort has indeed been restored to human form.

Hermione pitched in and explained how she figured out Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus, and that's how she was getting all of her stories. Though she would no longer be reporting because if she did, Hermione would tell her secret to everyone.

Harry also went on to mention what happened to him over the summer. How one day he and Dudley were outside walking when two Dementors showed up. He had to do magic to save them, and by doing that, he ended up getting expelled from Hogwarts. Dumbledore came to the rescue and convinced the Ministry of Magic to let him have a trial. Things didn't look too good, but he and Dumbledore were able to convince them he was innocent, and he was allowed back at Hogwarts.

After all the explanations were done, they sat there quietly absorbing everything, and putting all the stories together. Finally Haley came up with an idea.

"Professor," she said, and then continued, "Voldemort locked my wand up in a box and I can't open it."

He nodded, "I will try and open it for you."

Before she could react, the box was sitting in front of Dumbledore. He picked it up, spun it slowly, took out his wand, said a few words, and the box opened!

He took the wand out and handed it to her. When she grabbed it, she felt whole for the first time in almost two months. The wand shot out sparks, and she smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

He smiled and gave a quick nod before leaving.

XOXOXOXOXO

Five days later, everyone but Harry was at the kitchen table eating lunch.

Haley was in mid sentence when her eyes glazed over and her head landed in her empty plate.

She felt herself falling backwards. When she landed, she saw she was in a meadow. Jumping to her feet, she looked around, and found Harry a few feet away.

She ran and jumped on him, sending them both tumbling to the ground laughing.

When they settled, they sat across from each other. "You did it!" she cried out.

"Yes, I did it!" Harry said. "You were right, it was bloody hard."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Show off, you just had to do it quicker than me didn't you?"

He laughed. "Yea. Honestly I just wanted to see if I could do it without touching you."

"Where are you? Why aren't you eating lunch?" she asked.

"I'm upsta…!" Harry cut off with a gasp as he grabbed his forehead.

"What is it?" She asked in concern as she clutched his arm.

"My scar." Just as he said that, the scene around them changed from the meadow, to a room lit by candlelight, with little furniture. Before either could react, they saw three figures enter the room. Two were escorts, and left with a bow, leaving one behind.

Lucius Malfoy stopped just before them, and bowed deeply. "My lord," he said as he straightened up, not making eye contact.

"Any news?" they hissed.

"None, my lord. we've searched everywhere, but we cannot find her," Lucius said while continuing not to make eye contact.

"Did you search for the blood traitors?" they asked him.

"We tried searching for there home, with no luck. We have some members following the father, Arthur around at work, but so far he has not led us anywhere," Lucius continued.

Their temper was rising. _How is it the prisoner has remained hidden for this long?_

"Anything else?" they whispered menacingly.

Lucius swallowed nervously. "No, my lord."

"Very well then. Summon the boy," they said.

The blood drained from Lucius' face. "Th-the boy?" he stuttered.

"Yes, the boy. Bring him to me. You do not wish to defy me now, do you?" they asked.

"No, my lord. At once." He said as he bowed, and left the room, leaving the twins to their own thoughts.

Finally, Lucius and the boy returned. The boy was petrified as he stepped closer to them. As soon as he bowed, he backed up quickly.

"Do you know why you are here?" they asked.

He shook his head. "No, my lord."

"How is it the prisoner escaped from her cell, and yet remained in this very house for a month before escaping?" They asked calmly, though they were feeling anything but.

The boy's face paled as his jaw dropped a little, appearing speechless. "I-I-I, do-don't know, m-my lord," he stuttered.

"I do think you know. Are you lying to me, Draco?" They asked him as coldness crept into their voices.

Draco gulped nervously as his hands started to shake.

Without saying anything, they crept into his mind, searching for the event they asked for, until they found it. They saw him enter the cell with his parents watching. The scene switched and they watched as Haley was crouched against the wall with her head visible. They had seen enough to be furious.

Anger rose as quick as a snake. "You are lying to me, boy. Do you know what I do to those who lie?" They hissed at him.

Draco lost all ability to speak as his whole body started to shake.

"Crucio," they said as they lifted their wand and pointed it to the boy.

His screams were cut off as she felt herself falling backwards down a black hole. When she came too, her head felt like it had split open and she could feel blood dripping from her nose.

"Oh," she mumbled right before she passed out.

When she came too, she was still sitting up at the table with everyone crowded around her, but her nose wasn't bleeding anymore and her head didn't hurt as much.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley cried out in shock.

"Harry," was all Haley said because she was still feeling a bit disoriented.

"You connected with him, didn't you, Haley?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, only this time it was he who made contact with me. Did I pass out?" She asked trying to understand what happened to her body for them to react the way they were.

"It was bloody awful. One minute you were eating, the next you dropped. We tried waking you, but it was like you were dead to the world," Bill explained.

"Sorry about that," Haley apologized.

"No need to feel sorry, at least next time we'll be prepared," Mrs. Weasley said as she went about cleaning the kitchen. "Off you go, there's more work to be done around the house."

It all came back to her, and she could remember the scene's with Lucius, then Draco.

Excusing herself from the table, she went upstairs to find Harry sitting on his bed, nursing his bloody nose.

"Did you see what I saw?" She whispered as she sat down next to him.

He nodded.

"What happened? I don't understand," she said.

"Neither do I. My scar was hurting, and the next thing I knew, we were somewhere else. It was almost like we _became _Voldemort. Do you think that really happened? Wait a minute, _Malfoy _was the one who saved you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yea, he did. He saved my life, Harry. You saw a fraction of it. Because of that, I believe what we saw really happened. Poor Draco, being punished for saving me," she said as she looked down at her hands fighting back tears.

"Don't cry for him, Haley. He knew what he was getting into. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what he did, but he's no good, Hales. He's a Slytherin, and his father's a Death Eater, it's inevitable that he becomes one as well."

Haley shook her head refusing to believe it.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night when Haley went to sleep, Hermione and Ginny went to bed with her. Ever since the first night at Grimmauld Place, she never slept alone. The two girls have been with her every night ever since. Even though she took the Sleeping Potion nightly, it was an added comfort to have them by her side, and to know that nothing could harm her.

That night was different however, because she fell asleep before she could sip all of what she was supposed to.

The first half of the night was slept in peace, however the second half shifted. She was dreaming about Harry; they were in an unfamiliar room, backlit by a smoldering fire in the fireplace. Harry was sitting in a grand chair in the middle of the room, with the back towards her. She had been lounging in front of the fireplace trying to soak up the heat because she was shivering.

_"Come," was whispered through the air, until it reached her. Without thinking, she rose, and slowly made her way towards the chair._

_She stopped in front of it and reached out an arm. Just as she touched the fabric, the chair started to turn until the person was fully facing her._

_She gasped out in shock as she hopped a step backwards before freezing in fear. Sitting in front of her was Tom Riddle, from the diary that possessed her in her second year in Hogwarts._

_Tom smiled seductively at her. As she stared transfixed by him, she could hear hissing noises, and the next thing she knew, Nagini was wrapped around her, suffocating her._

_Tom rose from his chair and stalked close to her. "Do I frighten you?" he asked curiously._

_"No," she gasped out between sharp inhales of breath. Nagini was slowly squeezing the air out of her lungs._

_"How about now?" he whispered again as Nagini's snout with her dripping fangs stopped just inches from her face. As Haley cowered from her, she could feel her tongue flicking against her cheek as if tasting her fear._

_"Please," she begged as tears fell from her eyes, and she could feel Nagini's tongue tasting her salty tears._

_More hissing noises sounded, and Nagini retreated. Opening her eyes, she gasped in shock, because Tom Riddle's face replaced Nagini's._

_He leaned in and licked her whole cheek, tasting her tears._

_"Does this body turn you on?" he whispered into her ear. When he pulled back, he was still young Tom Riddle, but his eyes were burning red._

_"No!" she cried out as she turned her head from him._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her into his strong embrace, slowly suffocating her once again._

_"How about this body?" he asked again as he pulled back a bit, still clinging to her._

_Against her better judgment, she opened her eyes. In Tom's place, was Cedric, whose eyes were burning red._

_"No!" she cried out louder as she fought against him._

_He ignored her feeble attempts as he stepped forward a couple steps until the back of her knees hit something and she fell backwards onto a bed, with Tom/Cedric still on top of her, smothering her._

_"Don't!" she cried out as she continued to try and fight him._

_She could feel him kissing her neck as he slowly made his way upwards._

_Repulsed, she tried to fight against him, but he was too strong for her, "Stop!" she screamed out to no one. "Please, stop!" she sobbed as she fought for breath._

"NO!" she shouted as she shot bolt up in bed, panting for air. She felt arms on her, and fearing she was still in the dream, tried fighting them off as she screamed at him.

Pounding steps sounded outside before the door burst open and the room filled with light.

"Haley, stop!" reverberated around the room.

She stopped in mid struggle. Trying to catch her breath, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting up in bed with both Hermione and Ginny surrounding her, with Haley's hands on Hermione's shoulders, while the Weasley's, Harry, and Sirius were crowded around the bed in shock.

Haley sagged as she lowered her head to Hermione's shoulder, covering her face with her hands as she wept in shame and confusion. _When are these nightmares going to end? _she thought silently as she tried to get her composure. She was so ashamed of herself, that she couldn't face any of them.

"Perhaps it's better for Haley to join me for the remainder of the summer," Sirius said as he stepped closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, and when she didn't fight him, he scooped her up into his arms and walked her to his room.

When he laid her down, he fed her the rest of the Sleeping Potion, and stroked her hair until she fell into a dreamless slumber.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Haley woke up exhausted. As she slowly walked into the kitchen, all chatter stopped, and she was faced with silence. They all stared at her as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion as she started to load her plate.

"Alright, Haley?" Mrs. Weasley asked carefully,

"I'm fine, just tired. Why?" she asked curiously as she started to eat.

"Do you remember last night?" Sirius asked.

Haley frowned as she thought about the night before. All she could remember was falling asleep with the girls next to her, and waking up this morning.

"No, why?" she was still confused.

The others exchanged looks, before shrugging it off. "It's nothing dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't forget to finish cleaning your rooms after you've eaten," she continued as if nothing was wrong.

Haley shrugged as she started to eat. When she finished, she went into Ginny's room with Hermione to help her pack. Everything she owned was still in her trunk, so she had nothing to put away.

The girls chatted until Ginny walked in with envelopes. "The booklists have finally arrived," she said as she handed out the parchments. Haley saw she only needed two new books as Hermione squealed out in excitement. Looking up, she saw a badge in her hand.

"I did it! I'm a prefect!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Haley forced a smile as Ginny hugged her. "Congrats," she said.

She was happy for her friend, but for some reason she just couldn't feel it. All she felt was empty inside.

"I wonder if..." Hermione trailed off as she bounded out of the room.

The three girls walked into Ron's room where Harry was holding a badge as well.

"I knew it! Me too, Harry!" Hermione squealed as she flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"Not me. It's Ron's," Harry said as he shoved to badge into Ron's hand.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion as she backed up.

"Ron's the prefect," Harry elaborated.

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Hermione blushed as Ron bristled. "It's mine," he said, as he stood taller.

"I'm sorry. Congrats! That's really…" Hermione's words failed.

"Unexpected," Ginny finished for her.

Hermione tried to redeem herself, but couldn't. Thankfully the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying laundry. "Ginny said the booklists have arrived. I'll go to Diagon Alley and get your books while you lot pack. Ron, you'll need new robes. What color would you prefer?"

"Red and gold to go with his badge," George said sarcastically.

"His what?" Mrs. Weasley was distracted with the laundry.

"His _badge_. His shiny new _prefect's badge_," Fred repeated.

"His… what? Ron… you're not.." Mrs. Weasley stuttered until Ron held up the badge.

"How wonderful!" she cried out. "That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next door neighbors?" George said as his mother pushed him aside to engulf her youngest son.

Mrs. Weasley gushed over Ron as the others snickered behind there hands. They didn't notice Haley left the room.

She found Sirius sulking a few floors below the celebrating. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as she plopped down next to him.

"I don't want you and Harry to leave tomorrow. What's wrong with you?" he asked back.

"Too much celebrating upstairs. Hermione and Ron are prefects," she answered back.

"Ron? Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yea that was everyone's reaction. It's true," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Will I ever be happy again, Sirius?"

He put his head on top of hers. "One day you will. I spent twelve years in Azkaban. If I can bounce back from that, you'll do fine," he said while patting her hand.

"Fair enough," she said.

They stayed like that until dinner where they celebrated the new prefects.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts to: paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Aileen Autarkeia, thatfreakypottergirl, lovesaphira, R2-D2106, Tamara Caitlyn, Faith, maximumride123, writer. of. the. gods, Silly Billie, Ellie Clemons)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to post. I've had it written for a while, but I was struggling with the train scene. I know Voldemort would have Death Eaters staked out for her, but to remain anonymous, there really isn't much they can do. This is the best I could come up with, which is better than the original version.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning was chaos as everyone gathered their things. They were to be escorted with guards to the train station. They decided to keep Haley and Harry together, under the Invisibility Cloak, while a disguised Nimphadora Tonks and 'Mad-Eye' Moody escorted them, as Sirius changed into a dog and followed them.

Once Haley, Harry, Tonks and Moody passed the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, she and Harry quickly left there side. They linked hands, and made their connection, so they could communicate silently.

Looking around, she spotted Lucius Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle's father's out in the open, saying good bye to their children, as they scanned the area discreetly. On the outskirts of the chaotic crowds, she could make out five more lurking shadows.

Not sure if she should get on the train immediately, or wait for the others to arrive, she hesitated.

Harry could hear her silent debate, and together they decided to step back and study everyone, and make sure they didn't decide to attack the Weasleys when they arrived.

Standing near the entrance, they watched the Weasleys walked through the barrier. Scanning the area, they saw all the Death Eaters stand up tall.

While Moody kept an eye on the twins with his magical eye, he watched them step in front of the Weasleys in case they had to cast a Protection Charm.

Silently, they each lifted their wands and cast the Protection Charm anyway.

They kept all the Weasleys in a bubble as the family said good bye to everyone.

As the train whistled it's final warning, the Potters hopped onto the train, undoing the Protection Charm, as all the Weasley children were on the train waving.

As the train left the station, they decided it was safe to find a compartment. Haley's thoughts led them to Fred and George's compartment, where they spotted Lee Norris, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson there as well.

Haley silently wondered why Katie and Angelina were there, and Harry silently showed her that Katie was dating George, and Angelina was Katie's best mate.

They unlinked their minds, and took the cloak off of them, as everyone around them jumped in surprise.

"Where did u come from?" Katie asked as she clutched her chest.

"We walked in." Harry replied as he hid the cloak behind him, and said he was going to find his mates to sit with.

XOXOXOXOXO

About an hour later, the door slid open, revealing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What do you want?" snapped Angelina.

"Mind your manners, or I'll give you detention. I'm a prefect now, and that means I have the power to hand them out," drawled Malfoy as he proudly displayed his badge on his chest.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Fred said as George finished, "I'm shaken in my knickers!" as all but Haley laughed.

She couldn't face Malfoy, so she kept her eyes on his feet.

"Why so quiet, Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly. "Scared?"

"Oy!" George yelled as Fred followed by saying, "leave her alone!"

Haley finally looked Malfoy in the face. She saw him smirking, but behind that look, she could see he was concerned.

"Shove off," she said quietly.

Malfoy and his friends laughed as they left the compartment.

Fred tried to distract her, but she was too busy staring out the window with Natalie curled up in her lap for comfort.

XOXOXOXOXO

When she got off the train, she saw everyone was staring and pointing at her. She ignored them as she walked past the substitute teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank calling for the first years instead of Hagrid. She contemplated what that meant as she walked over towards the carriage that would bring her up to the school. All previous thoughts flew out of her mind as she stared at the carriages.

They were no longer horseless. There were creatures between the carriage shafts. They looked reptilian because they were completely fleshless, with black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from there backs - vast, black leathery wings that looked like they should belong to giant bats.

She stopped short and her jaw dropped open as she took in these hideous creatures. Someone almost collided with her from behind, though she barely noticed. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely saw Harry stop beside her and have the same reaction.

They both stood there in shock as Ron walked up to them asking where his owl was.

Harry snapped out of it and answered him as well as asking where Hagrid was.

Hermione arrived complaining about Malfoy already abusing his badge as she asked where Crookshanks was.

"Ginny has him," Harry said as Ginny joined her friends. Hermione took her cat and said they should get a carriage, as she and Ginny took off looking for one.

"What are those things?" Harry asked, looking at the creatures.

"What things?" Ron asked as Luna Lovegood arrived with Ron's owl.

They walked towards the carriage Ginny and Hermione were sitting in. Haley stopped beside the creature, and held out a hand. She stopped just before touching it, and jumped in shock as it snorted at her.

"You coming?" Ron asked as he sat down and saw Harry, Haley and Luna still standing there.

"What are you doing?" Hermione was wondering why Haley's hand was in mid air.

"Can't you see them?" Harry called out.

"See what?" Ginny asked.

"The horses," Harry elaborated.

"What horses?" Ron asked looking around.

"The one's pulling the carriages!" Harry said in exasperation. "You can see them can't you?"

"There's nothing there, Harry," Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Luna said as she got into the carriage.

Harry dragged Haley into the carriage wondering if that was a good thing or not.

XOXOXOXOXO

As Haley entered the Entrance Hall, her eyes immediately went over to the Hufflepuff table. She could see everyone at the table looking back at her as they openly whispered and pointed at her.

Feeling tears come to the surface, she turned her head and walked into Fred. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the Gryffindor table, were she sat with her back to them.

She tried following her friends conversation on where Hagrid could be, but her head was spinning. All this time she had avoided thinking about him, and now she felt surrounded by him. His presence was everywhere, and it was intoxicating.

She was so absorbed in her daydreams, that she missed the sorting hats song. She snapped back to reality by everyone clapping.

After the sorting ceremony, the feast began. She should have been thrilled by all the food in front of her, but instead she felt sick to her stomach. She pushed her plate aside and placed her head on her arms trying to ignore the smells wafting around her. She just wanted to go to her dorm where he was never present, and forget life for a while, even if that meant nightmares.

After the feast, Dumbledore gave his usual speech, as well as introducing Professors Grubbly-Plank as Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Professor Umbridge as the New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Professor Umbridge gave a speech, but she wasn't able to follow along, and realized she wasn't the only one. Hermione summed up the speech best when she said: "the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Haley jumped in fright when students around her started getting up. She got to her feet and made her way towards Professor McGonagall.

"Er, excuse me, Professor." Haley whispered when she got close enough, keeping her eyes on the Professor's shoes.

"Are you talking to me dear," Professor McGonagall asked.

Haley jumped as her eyes flew up to meet the Professors. "Yes ma'am," she mumbled again.

"What is it?" the Professor asked in concern. McGonagall knew what Haley had been through this summer, and she wanted to do her best to help her.

"I was wondering, if Madame Pomfrey, had any Sleeping Potion," Haley mumbled.

She knew it was absurd, but she felt herself afraid to speak to adults, even if she knew they were on her side.

"Oh." McGonagall's features softened even more. "I'm afraid with something like that you need written permission from your guardian. Seeing as we don't know where Remus is, I'm afraid we can't give you any."

Haley's head drooped in defeat. "Thanks." she breathed out as she turned around and slowly made her way towards the Gryffindor common room, where she was stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady who said, "No password, no entrance."

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_," someone behind her said.

She whipped out her wand and whirled on the person, about to curse them, when she saw it was none other than Fred.

Heart pounding, she put her wand away and concentrated on her breathing.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you. I saw you talking to McGonagall, and figured you didn't know the password," Fred explained.

"Are you going to enter, or are you going to leave me hanging here?" the Fat Lady asked irritably.

Fred grabbed her hand and led her into the common room. He squeezed her hand before letting go and walking over towards George who was hanging something up on the notice board.

She walked into her dormitory where her roommates Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Shelby Spencer were already in their pajamas and sitting on Lavender's bed, while Hermione was just pulling hers on.

They stopped talking immediately when she walked in. The silence was deafening to her as she walked to her trunk and pulled out her pajamas.

After she was dressed, she ignored the girls and went back into the empty common room where she curled up in front of the fireplace with Natalie on her lap, purring.

Haley stroked Natalie, until her hand stilled, and her head drooped forward.

She awoke with a start, breathing heavy, as well as sweating. Natalie had abandoned her, and the fire was almost out.

Getting her breathing under control, she allowed herself to cry as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

The fire crackled, and she could have sworn she heard a voice. Wiping her eyes, she saw Sirius' head coming out of the flames.

She jumped out of her chair and sat in front of the fire. "Oh, Sirius!" she cried out.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to know how your first night was going. Not so good I take it?" Sirius asked.

She shook her head. "I asked McGonagall for Sleeping Potion, but she said without permission from my guardian, I wasn't allowed any."

"Haley, she's right. You could get addicted. I think you need to find another method to sleep." Sirius said with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing works. I was only calm when I was with you, or on the Sleeping Potion," she said miserably.

"Haley, I don't know what else to say, except maybe you should talk to someone. These nightmares have got to end! It's not healthy for you. You need to talk about this summer," Sirius said desperately. He hated seeing her like this, and she knew it. She just didn't know how to stop it.

She hung her head. "I'll try," she said.

"Good. Now it's time for you to go upstairs and try and get some sleep. Crawl into someone else's bed if you have to, but please, get some sleep," he said.

"Alright. Thanks, Sirius. Good night." She said as she got up and walked towards the dorms.

She stopped and debated where to go. She could go back to her room and cuddle with Hermione, or she could go to Harry's room, or she could go to Fred's.

Deciding quickly, she made for the boys dorms. She quietly opened the door and snuck in. She crawled under the drapes, and cuddled into the bed. She laid a hand on his leg and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Quickly, she could feel herself falling. When she landed, she saw she was in the middle of a maze. In front of her was a giant spider! She backed up quickly as she took in her surroundings. In front of her, Harry and Cedric were battling the spider.

_It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's not real, it's not really happening, you are not there again! _she chanted to herself.

_Wake up!_ she shouted to herself as she pinched her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she saw she was in the cemetery.

"No!" She screamed out loud.

Both Harry and Cedric turned to her.

She clutched her hair as she closed her eyes and screamed, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

She was sobbing and her legs gave out as she fell to the ground shaking.

She felt arms wrap around her and rock her gently back and forth as he stroked her hair and whispered softly to calm her down.

"It's ok, it's just a dream," Harry said.

She looked up at him.

"Did you connect with me?" he asked.

She nodded as she sniffled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to have a nightmare, but instead I showed up on yours," she said.

"It's gone, look," he said.

She looked around her and saw they were at 12 Grimwauld Place. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'm not allowed to take Sleeping Potion anymore, and Sirius said I had to find something else to get me to sleep. This was all I could think of. I would have done it from my own bed, but I knew it would be painful, so I crawled into bed with you so I could touch you."

"I'm glad you did. But are we really sleeping? I mean I know our bodies are, but our minds aren't. Can we shut down, but still remain connected?" He wondered out loud.

She shrugged, "only one way to find out."

They both relaxed their minds and just concentrated on their breathing, finally falling asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

When they woke up the next morning, Haley felt so much better. She was okay with being in her own skin for a change.

Seamus beat her to the door the next morning, in a rush. She turned to Harry and could see him scowling. "What happened?" she asked.

"Seamus believes the _Daily Prophet_," Harry snarled.

Haley was confused. "What about the _Daily Prophet_?"

Dean and Neville looked shocked. "You mean you don't know? What have you been living under, a rock?" Dean asked in surprise.

Haley's jaw dropped as tears sprang to her eyes. Harry and Ron jumped up out of bed and yelled at Dean.

"What'd I say? All I meant was I live as a Muggle in the summer and even I read the _Prophet_." Dean defended himself.

She left the room as she could hear both Harry and Ron try to defend her.

She walked into her dorm room, and once again it became silent as the girls were in the middle of getting dressed.

Ignoring the silence, she dressed in her school robes, and left with Hermione to go to breakfast, but was stopped in the common room when Hermione spotted the notice board where Fred and George posted a sign looking for test subjects for their inventions.

Over the summer, Harry had given the twins his Tri-Wizard winnings, though no one knew, and they were investing their money into making inventions.

As they walked to the Great Hall, Hermione asked what was wrong. Ron said Seamus thinks Harry's lying about You-Know-Who, and Hermione sighed as she said Lavender agrees.

Haley zoned out until they reached the Great Hall and Angelina walked over saying she's been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"We need a new Keeper now Oliver's gone. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock, and I want the whole team there." She said before walking away.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed out the schedule's, and Ron groaned. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and Umbridge all in one day!"

XOXOXOXOXO

When they got to Potions, Snape said, "today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation."

Haley perked up when she heard this. She would give anything not to have nightmares as well as take away her anxiety.

"You have an hour and a half…Start," Snape finished.

She jumped up and got everything she needed. She concentrated hard for the next hour or so, and time seemed to fly.

With ten minutes left of class, Snape said, "there should be a light silver vapor rising from the potion."

Haley sighed in relief because her potion seemed to be right. However, it seemed only she and Hermione had it right. Everyone else's, were different shades of all colors. Of course Snape picked on Harry, and vanished his work. He had the rest bottle theirs and bring it up front. Haley made sure no one was looking before filling all the vials and hiding them in her robes.

When she got to Professor Trelawney's class, she found out they were to start interpreting there dreams. Haley frowned; she knew what her dreams meant.

Thankfully she was paired with Neville and he spent the time talking about a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat.

After that, they found out they were to keep a dream diary for a month. Haley knew there would be a lot of made up dreams. Then again, Trelawney loved horror. She had plenty of that, maybe she'll just keep to the truth.

The last class was DADA, where they saw Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing her fluffy pink cardigan, with a black bow in her hair.

She told the class to put their wands away, as they would be relearning the basic principles, which were:

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical magic._

Professor Umbrige had the class open their books and start reading the first chapter. Everyone but Hermione did.

When Umbridge noticed and asked, Hermione said, "I have a query about your course aims. There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

"_Using_ defensive spells? I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require to _use_ a defensive spell. You aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you?" Professor Umbridge asked.

The class exploded in whispers and shouts about not using magic, especially Harry.

"You have been introduced to spells that are inappropriate and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day." Umbridge said before being interrupted.

Parvati said, "Isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show we can actually do the counter curses?"

Umbridge said, "As long as you have studied the theory, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"What goods theory going to be in the real world?" asked Harry angrily.

"This is school, not the real world," Umbridge said quietly.

"So we're not to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry continued.

"There is nothing waiting out there," Umbridge said. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

Harry's temper flared. "Let's think… maybe Lord Voldemort!"

Haley jumped, as well as other's in the classroom as Ron gasped and Lavender screamed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Umbridge said. "Let me make this clear. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. This is a lie!"

"It's _NOT _a lie!" Harry exploded, while Haley jumped again, but kept her eyes on her desk.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said.

Umbridge sat down at her desk, but Harry stood up. Haley's jaw dropped a little as she looked up to watch the scene unfold before her.

Hermione pleaded with him not to, but he didn't listen. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

Haley gasped as tears swam in her eyes. The class held their breath as they stared silently between Harry, Haley, and Umbridge.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said coldly.

"No it wasn't!" Haley screamed as she shot to her feet, knocking her chair over. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt her body shaking.

"It was murder! He was murdered! I saw it happen, I was there!" Haley choked out around the lump in her throat.

Professor Umbridge sat their staring at the trembling twins. The class thought she was going to yell back, but she told the two of them to come to her desk.

On shaking legs, Haley tried getting her breathing under control as she walked to the teacher's desk while Harry grabbed Haley's hand, roughly, as he was still fuming.

Umbridge took her time writing a letter on parchment and said to take it to Professor McGonagall.

As they left, Harry slammed the door shut behind them and stalked to McGonagall's classroom, with Haley trying to keep up.

They reached her office, and handed her the parchment. McGonagall looked perplexed, until she opened it and read it.

"You two need to be careful," McGonagall said. "Misbehaving in Dolores Umbridge's classroom could cost you more than House points and detention. You know where she came from, you know whom she's reporting to."

The bell rang. "It says you two have detention every evening at five o'clock this week, starting tomorrow." McGonagall said, then dismissed them.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Small confession. When I first read this story, and came to Professor Grubbly-Planks name, I glossed over it and read it as Crabby-Pants. Lol I've been calling her that ever since.)

I realize in this book, Harry's supposed to be angry all the time, but as you can see, Haley either wasn't around when it happened, or else she wasn't in the right mind frame to notice. Just so you know, Harry's still losing his temper, even if we don't notice.

Also, shoutouts to; paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Aileen Autareia, R2-D2106, Writers. Of. The. Gods, Faith, Ellie Clemons good ideas about Sirius and the visions, I will keep that in mind. Random, Haley doesn't have her mother's protection because she doesn't have a place to call home. And the Invisibility Cloak in the book repels spells, so why not the Killing Curse? Just a thought. harrypotterfreak02480197454

**Parvati48 **thank you so, so much for reviewing each chapter ^_^, and I will answer a few questions. Obviously I can't please everyone no matter which pairings I choose, and with that said, this story isn't focused on Harry/Hermione, or Ron/OC, their stories will be in the background, mentioned, but not really elaborated, lol if that makes sense. I'm sorry about all the chapters you lost, I know exactly how you feel. I'm just surprised/thankful I've made it this far. I like your idea of the Shrieking Shack becoming her clubhouse, maybe I should bring it back… And I know Hannah seemed like it came out of nowhere, but I needed Ron to be okay with Hermione and Harry, so I figured if he was interested in someone else, he wouldn't be as upset about it. I really couldn't think of anyone else. J.K. doesn't really mention a lot of female's who would be suitable for Ron.

**Redweaselhair **When you commented about Haley and Draco doing magic outside of school at the Quidditch World Cup, it had me thinking I messed up. But then again, my only explanation is that with so many adults and Ministry workers around, they can't distinguish between adult or child performing magic, and it would be hard to pinpoint who exactly was performing magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. There's been some confusion amongst my Beta's and I, and well, I haven't really heard from them. Just so your aware, this chapter is not Beta'd. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!

XOXOXOXOXO

**PREVIOUSLY::**

When they got to Potions, Snape said, "today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation."

Haley perked up when she heard this. She would give anything not to have nightmares as well as take away her anxiety.

"You have an hour and a half…Start," Snape finished.

She jumped up and got everything she needed. She concentrated hard for the next hour or so, and time seemed to fly.

With ten minutes left of class, Snape said, "there should be a light silver vapor rising from the potion."

Haley sighed in relief because her potion seemed to be right. However, it seemed only she and Hermione had it right. Everyone else's, were different shades of all colors. Of course Snape picked on Harry, and vanished his work. He had the rest bottle theirs and bring it up front. Haley made sure no one was looking before filling all the vials and hiding them in her robes.

**END PREVIOUSLY::**

That night, Haley skipped dinner, so she could be alone in the Gryffindor common room. She took a vial out of her robes, and downed the contents.

Immediately, she could feel the effects. A feeling of peace came over her, and she smiled.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the common room, she was still sitting there smiling, as she stared at nothing.

"Haley?" Hermione asked in concern.

Haley turned to the voice talking to her and continued to smile.

The trio walked up to her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm great." Haley said as she reached out a hand and placed it on Hermione's head, before stroking her hair. "So soft!" she gasped in wonder.

Hermione looked at the boys in concern. "You sure your alright?"

"Peachy." Haley said as she continued to stroke Hermione's hair, until Hermione stepped back out of reach.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Harry answered. "Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've no idea. Let's see if we can find out."

The three of them sat down next to Haley who was smiling away at them.

"Haley, what were you doing before we showed up?" Hermione asked.

Haley shrugged. "Just sitting here."

"And what were you doing before you sat here?" Hermione asked again.

Haley thought back a bit and said, "we had class with Umbridge."

"So you did nothing between our last class, and you sitting here now?" Hermione pressed.

Haley continued to smile. "You have such a pretty voice, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't pin point it just yet. She took out her wand and pointed it at Haley, before muttering a spell.

Four vials, one empty, flew out of Haley's pockets, and into Hermione's hands.

The four of them stared at the vials.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked.

"Draught of Peace," Harry said.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked her.

"I made it," Haley said.

"Haley Potter! You stole these!" Hermione cried out in a scandalized voice.

Haley giggled. "I didn't steal. I made it, therefore it's mine."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You've taken an untested potion! Who knows what effects will happen! We need to go see Professor Snape, now!" Hermione continued to cry out.

Haley giggled again. "Okay." She said before getting up.

Hermione seemed a bit taken aback, as though not expecting Haley to agree. "Well, yes. Guys, let's go." She said as she got up as well.

The four of them were leaving the common room as students were arriving. They passed all of them until they reached the Great Hall. They walked up to the teacher's table, and stopped in front of Professor Snape, who didn't seem happy to see them.

"Professor." Hermione spoke up because she knew the boys wouldn't. "Er, it seems Haley took samples of the potion we brewed today, and has taken some."

She placed all four vials on the table, and waited for his response.

He stared down at the vials, then back up at the four of them. He sneered at them as he said, "so?"

Harry's fists clenched as Ron's jaw dropped. "So," Hermione said. "We don't know if she's made the potion correctly. There could be side effects."

"Yes, there could be. Isn't there something you could do, Severus?" McGonagall interrupted.

Snape didn't look happy about this. "Very well," he said. "Haley, come with me."

He got up from the table, as Haley glided to his classroom in the dungeon.

He sat down at his desk, while Haley sat down in a chair. He dumped the rest of Haley's potion into a cauldron, and studied it.

Haley just sat there, staring around the room in wonder.

"Well," Snape finally said. "It seems you haven't made a perfect Draught of Peace. That's normal. I wouldn't expect any of my student's to succeed on their first shot."

Haley stared at him.

"Lucky for you." He said, though his voice would indicate that he didn't agree. "I happen to have a cure."

He got up and walked to his cabinet, where he rummaged through until he came back with his own vial.

"However, twenty points from Gryffindor, and one week's detention, for stealing." He said while handing her the uncorked vial. "Drink."

She took the vial from him and drank it. Instantaneously, the calmness she was feeling, disappeared, replaced by a heavy feeling. Her spirits sank, and she felt depressed again.

"Do you remember what I said?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "Detention for a week. Only, I have a weeks detention with Umbridge."

He sneered at her. "I would expect nothing less from a _Potter." _He said her last name in distain. "The week after than. Now get out."

She left his office and trudged back up to the common room, with her head hanging. She should have known she would never get away with it.

She walked into the common room and continued on past her friends and into her dorm room where she laid down, and fell asleep until the next morning.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Charms and Transfiguration, they had Care of Magical Creature's lesson. Professor Grubbly-Plank had them study bowtruckles; which were twigs that looked like tiny pixyish creatures made of wood, each with knobby brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand, and a funny, flat, barklike face which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered. While everyone was excited, Haley just stood there, waiting for the class to end. She just wanted the day to be over. Though she knew that couldn't happen until the mounds of homework were done. Silently, she was thankful, because she knew all that work would distract her.

XOXOXOXOXO

On there way to dinner before there detention with Umbridge, Angelina came storming over and yelled at Harry because he'll be missing Friday's Quidditch tryouts.

When they sat down, Hermione tried to start a conversation with her while the boys talked Quidditch, but Haley just ignored her. She wasn't really mad at her, she just didn't have the energy to keep up a conversation. And, okay, maybe she was a little bitter. Because of her, she knew she'd have a hard time sleeping at night, until she got better.

At five of five, Haley and Harry walked to Umbridges office to start detention.

"Good evening, you two." Umbridge said from where she sat at her desk. "Take a seat."

They both sat down at a table where two pieces of parchment awaited them.

Harry awkwardly asked her if he could skip detention on Friday and do it another night, but Umbridge said no.

"Now, you two will be doing lines for me, but not with a quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She handed them a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write '_I must not tell lies,'_ she said softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes to _sink in_. Off you go." She said as she walked to her desk and started working on essays.

They picked up there quills and realized, "you haven't given us any ink," Harry said.

"You won't need ink." Was all Umbridge said.

They shrugged, then the two of them wrote: _I must not tell lies._

They both let out a gasp of pain. The words on the parchment appeared to be written in red ink. At the same time the words appeared on the parchment, the same words appeared on the back of their hands, cut into their skin as if traced by a scalpel. Yet as they stared, the skin healed, leaving the place slightly redder than before, but smooth.

They looked at each other in confusion before looking over at Umbridge who was watching them. "Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing." They said before writing it again on the parchment, and again, pain seared as the words were written on their hands before healing over.

They knew Umbridge was watching them, and they didn't want to show weakness. Instead, while Haley wrote, she pressed her right leg from thigh to foot, flat against Harry's before she briefly closed her eyes and concentrated.

After she fell through the black tunnel, she looked around and saw Harry. "That cow!" she blurted out.

"Can you believe her?" Harry asked angrily as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Harry, we need to make our bodies keep writing. Concentrate." She said as she tried focusing on her physical body.

It worked. It was like they were outside of their bodies, watching. They could see themselves continue to write as Umbridge glanced at them every so often.

They knew they would be there a while, so they sat down cross legged across from each other, and made up games.

The sky turned dark and yet, on and on their bodies continued to write.

After what seemed like hours, Umbridge said, "come here."

The two of them phased out of their connection, and walked over to her. She took each hand in each of hers, and studied them. Their hands were stinging, as they saw the cut had healed, but the skin was bright red and raw.

"Tut, tut. I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," Umbridge said. "I believe we'll have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

They left the room without a word. The school was deserted, and they believed it was well past midnight.

XOXOXOXOXO

They hadn't gotten any homework done, so the two of them skipped breakfast to get some work done, and were surprised to see Ron already in the common room working on his dream diary.

"Why didn't you do yours last night?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron gave a vague answer as he started jotting on his parchment.

All they ended up having time to do, was write in their dream diary. Haley started with the first night in the cemetery, though she had to word it so it would sound like a dream, and not actual events.

As they made their way towards Trelawney's classroom, Ron asked how detention went. Harry said lines, and Ron said that didn't sound so bad. Harry shared a secret look with Haley.

The day just ended up getting worse and worse for the twins. In Transfiguration, they were the worst because they hadn't had time to practice the Vanishing Spell.

They also had to skip lunch to complete the drawing of a bowtruckle. Meanwhile, they got more and more homework on top of what they hadn't done so far.

To make matters worse, during dinner, Angelina asked Harry if he was able to switch Friday's detention. Discovering he wasn't able to attend, she muttered nasty words to him before stalking away. They shoved down some food before going back to Umbridges office for their second detention.

This time they connected as soon as they sat down. As they stood on the outside, they could see their hands become irritated more quickly now, red and inflamed. They figured soon the cut would remain etched in their hands and Umbridge would, perhaps, finally be appeased.

Once again they left after midnight, and though they were exhausted, they took out there homework, and began working on Snape's essay. Finally, Haley didn't have to worry about nightmares.

They finished the essay around two thirty, knowing they did a poor job, and continued on to Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creature's homework, before staggering off to bed where they fell asleep, fully clothed, on top of their beds.

XOXOXOXOXO

Thursday passed by in a foggy haze of exhaustion. Even Ron seemed to be tired, and they couldn't figure out why.

That night detention passed in the same fashion, though this time, after two hours, the words did not fade from the backs of their hands. The words remained their, oozing droplets of blood.

"Ah." Umbridge said softly as she moved around her desk to exam their hands. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you. You may leave for tonight."

They snapped out of their connection, and left.

As they walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower, with Harry fuming, they bumped into Ron, clutching his broomstick.

Ron pretended to be hiding from his brothers, and when Harry asked about his broom, Ron finally admitted to wanting to tryout as the Gryffindor Keeper.

Harry beamed as Haley forced a smile.

He admitted he's been practicing every night, and that's why his homework hasn't been done either.

"I wish I could be there to see it." Harry said as they started walking towards the Fat Lady.

"Yea, so do.. Haley what's that on the back of your hand?" Ron asked.

She had just scratched her nose with her injured hand, and Ron saw. She and Harry hid there hand behind their backs and said, "it's just a scratch."

She wasn't quick enough because Ron grabbed her arm and brought her hand up level to his eyes, so he could read it.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines." Ron said as he let go.

Haley hesitated, so Harry answered, but only because Ron had been honest to him.

Ron was furious, and wanted them to go to McGonagall about it, but they refused.

Ron changed tactics, and mentioned going to Dumbledore, but Harry flat out refused.

They only dropped the topic when they reached the Fat Lady.

XOXOXOXOXO

Friday approached, and Harry and Haley were dragging. The only thing keeping her moving, was the weekend, as well as no more detentions after tonight.

At five o'clock, they entered Umbridge's office and sat down, as Harry moved the desk a little so he could face the window where in the distance he could see the Quidditch Pitch.

After making the connection, Harry commented how he wished he were closer to the field, and the next thing they knew, they were flying through the air until they landed in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch!

"Whoa!" They cried out in amazement.

They stayed in the stands invisible as they watched the tryouts for Gryffindor Keeper. Most of them weren't very good.

As night fell, they could hear a voice in the background saying, "Let's see if you have gotten the message yet, shall we?" They looked at each other knowing it was Umbridge talking.

Without breaking the connection, they went back into their bodies, where they could feel everything. They looked down, and could see their parchment was now shining with drops of blood from their hand.

Reaching out both hands, she grabbed there's and examined the backs of their hands, which were now searing in pain.

As Umbridge made contact with there hands, Haley could feel everything Harry was feeling, and that was the sharp pain that flared from his scar on his forehead. At the same time they had a peculiar sensation somewhere around their midriff.

Harry ripped his hand out of Umbridges as Haley did the same before jumping out of their chairs.

Umbridge smiled, "hurts, doesn't it?" She asked.

They didn't answer, as their hearts were thumping hard and fast in their chests. _Was she talking about our hands, or does she know about the pain in my forehead? _Harry's thought was loud and clear to Haley.

"_I don't think she knows about your scar hurting, Harry."_ Haley thought back.

"I think I've made my point. You two may leave now," Umbridge said.

They picked up their school bags and as they left the office, they broke their connection.

She could tell Harry was starting to panic, and she said, "Stay calm, Harry. I'm sure it's not what you think."

Harry started to sprint, and she tried to stay with him.

As they stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, they stopped short as a burst of cheer greeted them. Ron came towards them, beaming. "I did it! I'm Keeper!"

"Brilliant!" Harry said, as he forced a smile because he was distracted.

Haley clutched her hand that was still bleeding and throbbing to the beating of her heart.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Over there." Fred said as he pointed to a dozing Hermione in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Well, she seemed pleased when I told her." Ron said with a frown.

"Does Hannah, know?" Haley asked.

Ron looked confused. "Why would Hannah know?"

Now Haley was confused. "Aren't you dating her?"

Ron shook his head. "That ended just before the summer."

Haley was surprised by that comment, but let it slide when she heard George say, "Let her sleep."

George said it with a mischief look on his face as he looked at the first years gathering around him with signs of bloody noses.

Angelina walked over and said, "Ron let's see if Oliver's old robes fit you."

As he walked away, Angelina apologized to Harry for losing her temper with him.

"Ron's not fabulous. But with a bit of training, he could be decent. Because of the family he comes from, I'm hoping he has a bit more skill than what he showed today. Anyway, were having a practice session tomorrow at two o'clock and I expect you to be there. By the way, help Ron as much as you can, okay?" Angelina said.

Harry nodded, and she walked away. Haley followed Harry as he made his way towards Hermione.

"Oh, hullo, Harry. Good news about Ron, isn't it?" Hermione said as she yawned. "I'm so tired. I was up until one in the morning making hats for the elves. Their disappearing like mad!" Hermione said happily, as Haley said to herself, _what hats?_

"That's great, Hermione." Harry said as he sat down in the same chair as Hermione, and adjusted until she was sitting in his lap.

Haley sat on the opposite arm of the chair, as Harry went on to explain what happened when Umbridge touched his arm and his scar hurt.

"You're worried You-Know-Who's controlling her like he did Quirrell?" Hermione said.

Haley's jaw dropped. She didn't even think of that.

"Well, yes," Harry said. "It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Hermione said, though she didn't sound convinced. "I don't think he can be _possessing_ her the way he possessed Quirrell. I mean he now has his own body, so he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have put her under the Imperious Curse…," she trailed off.

"Last year your scar hurt when no one was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time? Maybe it has nothing to do with Umbridge, but was a coincidence?" Hermione continued thinking out loud.

"She's evil," Harry said.

"She's horrible, yes. But, Harry, you should tell Dumbledore your scar hurt." Hermione said as she focused on his face.

Haley watched as Harry said he wouldn't tell Dumbledore, and she wondered why he was so reluctant to see him. Last she knew, Harry told Dumbledore just about everything. Something must have happened this summer to change his mind.

Harry mentioned telling Sirius in a letter, and Hermione said that wasn't a good idea to put something like that in a letter that could be intercepted.

"Alright, I won't tell him," Harry said irritably. "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron for me, will you?" Harry asked as he kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

"Oh, no. If you're leaving, so am I. I'm too tired to stay down here, and I don't want to be rude." Hermione said as she got up off of Harry's lap.

Haley stood as well and knew this was a perfect opportunity for her to leave as well. The three of them snuck up to their dorms where they each fell asleep, exhausted.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts: lovesaphira, Aileen Autarkeia, Writers. Of. The. Gods, paigematthewsfan21, maximumride123, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Parvati48, Ellie Clemon, Faith, thatfreakypottergirl, Atem and Tea, and jazzmyne16! As well as everyone else who's reading.)


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided to use this chapter to answer some questions that were left unanswered. I originally wanted a different scene during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, but realized it wouldn't work because that persons on the team. So I came up with this instead. I hope you like it.

So far from now on, all chapters will not be beta'd.

P.S. I don't know when the next update will be. I'm in the process of moving, and haven't written anything so far. Hopefully it should be a normal update, but if not, this is why.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley woke up late the next morning. Instead of feeling anxious, she lifted her arms above her head and stretched her whole body, feeling relaxed. Her detention with Umbridge was over, and it was Saturday. Thoughts of homework briefly flitted across her mind, but she pushed them aside, promising herself she would do it all tomorrow.

When she sat up and pushed the drapes back, she saw the dorm room was empty, except for Hermione who just finished getting dressed.

"Morning sleepy head. Feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"I am. I just hope it lasts." Haley said as she stood up to retrieve some clothes.

As she dressed, parts of last nights conversation came back to her. As Hermione sat on the bed waiting for Haley to finish getting dressed, Haley decided to ask.

"Hermione, I know I haven't really been paying much attention to my surroundings, but I was wondering, why are you knitting hats?" Haley asked.

Hermione seemed a bit surprised by Haley's confession, but was glad she was finally opening up a bit.

"I'm making them for the house-elves." Hermione said as her cheeks turned pink, though she held her head high.

Haley sighed and shook her head. Hermione was relentless when it came to freeing the house-elves. "I don't fully agree with you, but I won't stop you. Let's go, I'm famished." Haley said as she walked towards the door.

At breakfast, Hermione received the _Dailey Prophet_, which mentioned that Sirius Black has been spotted in London, and Sturgis Podmore, was charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning, attempting to get in through a top-secret door. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban.

"Six months just for trying to get through a door?" Harry whispered in shock.

"And what was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" breathed Hermione.

"Do you think it had something to do with the Order?" Ron muttered.

"Wait a second, wasn't he supposed to escort us to the train station?" Haley asked quietly.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah that's right. Moody was annoyed because he didn't turn up. Do you reckon he was doing a job for the Order?"

"Could be. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be caught," Hermione added.

Ron went on a rant speculating he could have been framed because the Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot, so they lured him to the Ministry, and that he wasn't trying to get through the door at all, but they made that part up.

Haley and Harry thought it was a bit far-fetched, but Hermione agreed.

Hermione changed the subject and talked about the homework they should work on, and everyone scattered. Harry and Ron left for Quidditch practice, and Haley made an excuse to watch them practice.

Instead, she decided to go seek Dumbledore. She had many questions she knew only he could answer.

She walked until she reached the two gargoyles protecting the entrance, and proceeded to mention every candy she could think of until she got it right.

She climbed up the spiral staircase and knocked.

"Come in." She quietly heard from behind the door.

She opened the door and walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, with a sleeping baby phoenix near him.

"Haley, a pleasure. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said.

After she sat, Dumbledore said, "what can I do for you?"

Haley hesitated, not sure where to start. Even though she still had fears of being around adults, Dumbledore was different. He radiated such calmness and peace, that she could feel herself breathing easier.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor. But I have a few questions." Haley said quietly as she avoided his eyes. Maybe she wasn't fully cured after all.

Dumbledore smiled. "I will try my best to answer them."

Involuntarily, her lips lifted a bit at the ends.

"Professor, I think I'll just start at the beginning and work my way up if that's okay with you?" She continued quietly.

"That is fine, Haley. You may begin," Dumbledore replied.

Her head bowed a little so she was looking at her hands when she started. "When I first came to Hogwarts, you told me my father was James Potter's cousin. Well, James is Pureblood, so how could he have a Muggle cousin? Especially when Harry and I've learned the truth and know that we are twins, and not cousins?"

She couldn't see Dumbledore's reaction, but she heard him all the same.

"Forgive me, Haley, for I have lied to you. You see, before Harry was born, a prophecy was made about him. Voldemort found out, but he didn't know what the prophecy was. We knew Harry would be in danger when he was born, so we did everything we could to protect him. Your parent's went into hiding under a Fidelius Charm. Unfortunately, there mate named Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them, and the Fidelius Charm was broken. Voldemort entered their home and murdered them. When he reached Harry, something happened, that caused Voldemort to disappear, and Harry to survive. No one knows for sure because the only one present besides Harry and Voldemort, was you."

Dumbledore continued, and Haley was able to finally look at him. "Myself, as well as Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Rubeus Hagrid arrived, to find the house in ruins. Only you and Harry were alive, and we had some decisions to make. You see, I knew Voldemort wasn't dead, and he would one day come back. And when that day came, he would continue to come after Harry. My decision was to split you two up, for your own safety, and I'll tell you why."

Dumbledore paused slightly, before continuing. "You see, only about a handful of people knew Lily was pregnant with twins. When the prophecy about Harry was made, we knew we had to do everything we could to keep the two of you safe, and we figured the best way to do that was to keep you a secret. When it came to a choice of splitting you up, or keeping you together, we did what we thought was best. We also hoped one day you would come to Hogwarts, and discover each other, and you have."

Dumbledore continued. "I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old man who thought he was doing what was best for you."

Haley sat their absorbing everything that was said. In a way, it made perfect sense. But then again, she had been ripped from her family with no explanations.

She sat there for a long time thinking. Finally she said, "I understand why you did what you did. It was, after all, for the best. After being Voldemort's prisoner, I know first hand what he's capable of. However, you've torn me from my family, and lied about it. My whole life has felt incomplete, and to learn I have family out there, well, it's given me life. It's the only thing that's kept me going."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I understand. I just hope one day you can forgive me. I only lied to you because Voldemort was indeed, back. If I told you that you and Harry were twins, I feared word would get out and Voldemort would find out."

Haley took a deep breath, and said the one thing she thought she would never say. "I forgive you."

Dumbledore smiled. "I do however, have one condition I ask of you. You may ask any questions you like, and I will not lie to you. However, you must limit your questions to now. After today, I might not be as open as I am now. Meaning, I will not lie to you ever again, but I may not answer your questions. Do you understand?"

Haley nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Then you may ask me your next question," he said.

Haley thought about this. Finally she said, "Harry and I have discovered an incredible bond between us. I briefly mentioned our connection to you. Do you know what this connection is? Because it seems to change each time we use it."

Dumbledore crossed his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. "I have only heard of a connection like yours once before. Before my time. From my understanding, the two of you have been through traumatic experiences. I have heard stories of twins who feel each others pain. For instance, let's say you broke your arm. All of a sudden, Harry's arm starts hurting him, but he has no idea why. This connection is basically the same thing. In a way, it seems you two have made a psychic bond together that only grows stronger over time. You two are able to connect mentally, and if I'm correct, share each others thoughts as well as memories?"

Haley agreed.

"This one experience I've heard about was similar in some ways, but not the same as yours. They were able to communicate telepathically, but that was all. Please, will you tell me what yours is like?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, sir. In the beginning, we touched hands and we were able to connect mentally. I saw his whole life, and he saw mine. Then over the summer, we were able to make the connection without touching, but at a price. We would get bloody noses, and pass out. Now, however, when we're touching, we can connect instantly, and if we think something to happen it will. For instance, Harry wanted to watch the Gryffindor tryouts, and we flew until we were there in the stands watching."

Dumbledore seemed intrigued. "Fascinating. Well Haley, I'm afraid I don't have any answers to your connection, except, keep practicing. I have a feeling it will come in handy. Also, I believe your bloody noses and passing out is stress to the brain. But if I'm correct, the more you do it, the less the pain is, correct?"

"Yes, sir, that's true," Haley said.

"Then my suggestion is to keep practicing until there is no more pain. I'm sure it won't take a lot of tries. Does this answer your question?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it does. Thank you sir," Haley said.

"Are there anymore questions you have?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned forward a little.

"One more, sir. While Harry and I had detention with Umbridge, she touched Harry's hand, and his scar hurt. He was wondering if Umbridge has any connection to Voldemort, and I am wondering why Harry didn't want to tell you. Every time Hermione asked him to mention this to you, he brushed it off like he was mad at you. Did something happen this summer while I was gone?" Haley asked.

Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes disappeared. And his smile fell.

"I will only tell you this because I said I would be honest with you. Harry has every right to be mad at me, because I have been avoiding him. You see, Harry's scar is no ordinary scar. That scar, is a direct connection to Voldemorts mind. Those visions Harry has are real, and they are from Voldemorts mind. Therefore, if Harry can see into Voldemorts mind, than it's only a matter of time before Voldemort can see into Harry's mind."

Haley was shocked. "You mean the connection that Harry and I have, is basically the same connection Harry and Voldemort have?"

"In a sense, yes," Dumbledore said.

"The reason I have been avoiding Harry, is because I believe Voldemort has discovered this connection. Have you noticed that Harry's been moodier than normal?" Dumbledore asked.

When Haley agreed, he continued. "I have seen glimpses of it. I'm trying to distance myself from Harry, so Voldemort can't learn anything from me, or try to use our bond against us. I'm telling you this because I want Harry to know this. I want him to be aware of the situation and to try and do his best to block Voldemort from his mind. Can you do this?"

"Yes, sir, I'll tell him," she said.

"Good. Also, if you have anymore questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask me, and I will do my best to answer you." Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad you were honest with me. I'll go let Harry know now." Haley said as she got up to leave.

On her way back to the Gryffindor common room, her mind was reeling. In such a short time, she has learned so much.

When she walked into the common room, she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron at a table doing homework. When she got close enough, she could hear Hermione ask how Quidditch practice went.

"Lousy," Ron said with his head down.

"Well it was only your first practice -" Hermione started to say before Ron cut her off saying, "Who said it was me who made it lousy?"

The argument they were about to have was cut off by Haley sitting down next to Ron, and across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hales, where've you been?" Harry asked in relief because she stopped the argument from starting.

"I took a walk to Dumbledore's office," Haley said.

This got everyone's attention.

"What for?" Harry asked as he leaned forward.

Haley looked around and saw the common room was basically deserted, though she kept her voice low just in case.

"I had a few nagging questions to ask him. One of them was the connection you and I share. I mentioned what happened when Umbridge touched your hand, and I asked him why you were mad at him," Haley said.

Harry looked surprised, as well as mad. "What'd you go and do that for?" he snapped.

"Because what he told me endangers your life, Harry." Haley said defiantly, seeing for the first time what Dumbledore was talking about with Harry's temper.

This surprised Harry, and his anger dropped. "What do you mean?"

Hermione and Ron leaned in closer as well, until all four faces were practically touching.

"He told me that your scar is no ordinary scar, but a direct connection between you and Voldemort. Meaning, you can see into his mind, and he may be able to see into yours," Haley whispered.

As the words sank in, the others sprang back as if electrocuted. "What!" Harry yelped.

The few first years who were in the common room jumped in fright.

"Harry, shh!" Hermione scolded him as she grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"Dumbledore says to be careful. He says anytime you feel yourself loosing control, or getting angry, to just imagine a wall around your thoughts. Hopefully this will help protect you. He also says that's why he's been avoiding you. So Voldemort won't get any information from him," Haley continued.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a tap on the window. The four of them jumped, before they realized there was an owl at the window. After Ron let the owl in, saying it was Percy's, he took the parchment from the owl who flew off, and opened it.

After reading the letter out loud, they realized Percy's true intentions. He wrote about how proud he was that Ron is a prefect, and how he wanted to give him some advice. His advice was to stop hanging out with the Potters, and that Dumbledore may not be in charge of Hogwarts much longer. And that if he had any concerns, to go to Dolores Umbridge, and she will help him.

Also, that when Dumbledore's time comes to an end, Ron's allegiance should not be with him, but with the Ministry.

Ron's reply was to tear up the parchment while calling Percy, "the world's biggest git!"

That seemed to relieve the moment, as they all went to work on there homework for the rest of the night.

XOXOXOXOXO

All of Sunday was spent indoors finishing all their homework they had put aside.

Around midnight that night, when everyone but the four of them were in bed, the fire spit, and Sirius' head appeared. The four of them gathered around the fire and greeted him.

"Sirius, this is an awful risk your taking," Hermione scolded.

"You sound like Molly. This was the only way I could answer Harry's letter without resorting to code," Sirius replied.

"What letter?" Haley, Ron and Hermione said at once.

Harry looked sheepish. "Don't look at me like that Hermione, no one would be able to understand the letter if they read it."

"It was well written Harry. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your scar." Sirius said.

Haley spoke up and told him everything Dumbledore told her about Harry's scar being connected to Voldemort.

"That makes sense," Sirius said. "Harry if this is true, you have to be extremely careful!"

"I know that!" Harry cried out. Haley could tell he was starting to panic, and was glad Hermione was there to comfort him.

"Tell me about Umbridge." Sirius said to change the subject.

"She's foul enough to be a Death Eater," Harry said. "She's not teaching us any magic."

"Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat," Sirius said.

"What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what he thinks," Sirius replied. "Or rather, that's what he thinks Dumbledore's doing - forming his own private army, so he can take on the Ministry of Magic."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ron summed up nicely.

"Have you heard anything about Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"He was supposed to be back by now from visiting the giants. No one's sure what happened. Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you be either," Sirius said.

"Don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid either. You'll draw more attention than needed. I should get going. Haley, how are you sleeping?" Sirius asked.

"Much better. I've been sleeping with Harry, and he's helped keep me calm. Thanks Sirius," Haley replied.

"Your welcome." Sirius said before his head disappeared from the fire.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, after Haley slept connected to Harry, and they all went down for breakfast, they saw the article Percy was talking about, immediately. It started by saying Umbridge is the first ever 'High Inquisitor.'

Hermione read the article out loud: _"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley."_

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. As recently as August 30__th__ Educational Decree Twenty Two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts."_

"_The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. 'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry Insider."_

"I can't believe this. It's _outrageous!" _Hermione cried out.

"I agree." Both Harry and Haley said at the same time as they stared at their hands where they could see a faint outline of the words Umbridge forced them to cut into their skin.

When they looked up, they could see Ron grinning. "What?" They all asked at once.

"I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," Ron said happily. "Umbridge won't know what hit her."

"We better get to class." Hermione said as she stood up, and the others followed her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dolores didn't inspect McGonagall's class, though she was their in Trelawney's class to inspect her.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney. I'm here to inspect your class." Umbridge said before grabbing a chair and placing it by Trelawney's desk.

Trelawney pulled her shawls around her and told the class they would continue studying their dreams.

This time Haley was paired up with Dean Thomas, while Neville was paired up with Seamus Finnegan.

At first, they stared awkwardly towards each other, trying to figure out what to say. Their was no way Haley was telling Dean her dreams. Especially not after the way he treated her after she tried to make nice with him.

Dean leaned in. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you were trying to apologize. And I just want you to know that I forgive you."

Haley was surprised by this confession, as well as a little suspicious. "Why?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Dean didn't understand. "Why, what?"

"Why are you forgiving me now? It's been a year, and this is the first time I'm hearing about this," she elaborated.

Dean seemed embarrassed. "I admit, I over reacted a bit when we broke up, but I had every right to be mad."

Haley agreed. "You did. But. Why. Now?" She paused after each word.

Now he didn't look directly at her. "I just figured you had a crappy holiday. One that no one deserves."

Haley's jaw dropped as tears sprang to her eyes involuntarily.

"Let's hear about your dreams." Haley jumped as Trelawney, followed by Umbridge stopped at their table as they were making the rounds.

Trelawney's eyes landed on Haley, who shrank a bit in fear. Trelawney seemed to be staring at her with a defiant look. "Let's see what you've written." Trelawney said as she snatched Haley's dream diary out of reach of Haley's flailing arms.

"_Entry number one: I've debated on whether to write my _real _dreams, or to make up fake ones, and in the end I've decided to be honest._

"Humph." Trelawney made a noise, as if put off by what she read so far, though she continued on.

"_Every dream seems to begin the same way. It starts at the end of my fourth year. To be more specific, with the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. In the dream, I'm walking through a maze, seeking out the Triwizard Cup. While in the maze, I see Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter in front of me, battling a giant spider. I break out in a run to try and help them. When I get there, I put a hand on Cedric's shoulder at the same time that he and Harry touch the cup. _

_The next thing I know, we're in a cemetery."_

"No! Please stop!" Haley begs Trelawney to stop reading as tears travel down her cheeks like a river flowing.

Trelawney takes a step back as if expecting Haley to try and snatch the diary away from her again. "Why stop now? I've just started."

Haley looks around the classroom desperately, trying to seek help. Instead, she sees every single face is looking at her, as if in a trance. She knew they were all excited to finally learn what happened to her and Cedric during the tournament. She could tell each person was holding their breath in anticipation. All of them, except of course for Harry, and Ron. They looked like they wanted to stop Trelawney just as bad.

Harry stood up to tell Trelawney to stop, but Umbridge stopped him by putting a Silencing Charm on him. Furious, Harry sat back down.

"Do continue, Sybill," Umbridge encouraged.

"_Our surroundings are of a place I've never seen before. Thinking it's a part of the tournament, we all look around to see what else will happen. Shuffling could be heard as a hooded figure carrying a sack arrives. The stranger holds out a wand as he mutter's, "Avada Kadavra," and Cedric falls to the ground, not moving. _

_Shocked, I stand their paralyzed. Before I can react, Harry's under the strangers will. The figure ties Harry to a statue near a giant cauldron. The stranger lowers the sack in his hands into the cauldron, as he performs a spell I've never heard before, which includes Harry's blood."_

"Please stop." Haley's begs one more time, though it doesn't come out as more than a choked whisper. Dean takes one of her hands to try and comfort her. "It's just a dream, right?" He asks her quietly.

Haley shakes her head as Trelawney continues.

"_When the spell is complete, a figure rises out of the smoke, and stands tall and proud. The figure is unlike anything I've ever seen. His skin was white as bone, and his eyes as red as fire. His nose was two slits and his eyes were shaped like a snake._

_The figure faces Harry who is still bound, and releases him. "And now, we duel." The figures voice is a caress that snakes down my spine, causing me to shiver._

_Feeling as if I was in a dream, I try to move closer to Harry as he duels the figure, who seems to be winning. When I reach Harry's side, I lift my wand and start firing curses at the figure as well. _

_Instead of being frightened, the figure smiles. "At last, we meet. Haley Potter. I wonder, do you know who I am?"_

_Paralyzed with fear, I can't seem to find my voice. The figures smile widens, showing his pointed teeth. "Come now, I'm sure you have some guesses."_

_When I don't answer him, his smile fades, and his face takes on a deadly look. "Surely you have guessed by now. No? Very well than. You will bow to your master, as you shall call me, Lord Voldemort-"_

As Professor Trelawney said Voldemorts name, she let out a shriek as she jumped back a step, dropping the book. The class jumps in shock as well, for they had been so engrossed in the story, and were taken aback when that name left Trelawney's lips.

After Professor Umbridge straightened her bowtie in her hair, she cleared her throat and said, "detention, Potter."

Feeling ashamed, Haley jumped up and ran from the room. As she made it to the main area of the castle, students were swarming the hallway, making their way towards their next class. Unaware of Haley's presence, until she bumps into a student who wraps his arms around her to steady her.

"Alright, Haley?"

Looking up, Haley saw Fred looking down at her in concern. Fresh tears fell as she buries her face in Fred's shoulder.

He wraps his arms around her in a hug as he guides them into Professor Flitwick's empty classroom, where they collapsed on cushions.

When Haley was all cried out, Fred asked her what was wrong.

"Umbridge was in Trelawney's class, and… and… Trelawney read my dream journal out loud."

Fred kept an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he gently messaged her arm. "What was written?" he asked gently.

"I wrote about the final task and the cemetery." Was all she needed to say for him to understand.

"That wench. I hope she gets sacked." Fred called out in anger, causing Haley to laugh in surprise.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, as she breathed him in. He always was able to calm her down. "Thank, Fred."

He wrapped his other arm around her to return her hug. "Anytime."

XOXOXOXOXO

This chapter is extra long. I got carried away at the end with Trelawney's class.

Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, maximumride123, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, lovesaphira, R2-D2106, thatfreakypottergirl they don't feel the pain because there blocking it out, Parvati48, Ellie clemons glad ur back J, super16simone, as well as everyone else who's continuing to read this story ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I am back. I made sure to force myself to write something, lol and ended up writing the whole chapter in one sitting. I hope you enjoy.

Also, for those who asked, Malfoy will be making an appearance in this chapter ^_^

The italics in one area of the story is because it's a flashback of something that's already happened. The other italics, are not a flashback, but is something that happened in the past.

P.S. **This chapter is definitely rated T, because of the violent descriptions in this chapter. Sorry if I get too graphic, but you have been warned.**

As mentioned before, there is no Beta.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley didn't want to go to Professor Umbridge's class straight after the disaster that happened in Professor Trelawney's classroom. She only ended up going because Fred convinced her to. He didn't want Umbridge to have the satisfaction of getting to Haley.

When Haley walked into the classroom, she kept her head held high, though she didn't look anyone in the eyes. She didn't even want to acknowledge the smiling toad, but she knew she had to, so when she sat down, she glanced at Umbridge and smirked at her.

"You're late, Potter," Umbridge said as she smiled back.

Haley said nothing as she continued to look to the left of Umbridges eyes.

"I see another week's detention is in order for you." Umbridge said as Haley gritted her teeth, but continued to say nothing.

Umbridge informed the class to keep reading, but Hermione raised her hand and informed Umbridge that she's already read the whole book.

When Umbridge asked Hermione a question from the book, and Hermione answered it, Umbridge took five points from Gryffindor away. The class reacted to that, and when Umbridge mentioned previous teachers not teaching the students the right way except for Professor Quirell, Harry responded.

"Quirrell was a great teacher, except for the fact that he had Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head!" Harry said loudly.

"Another week's detention for you as well, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Just as Haley and Harry were finishing their dinner that night, Professor McGonagall strolled up to them and asked to speak to Haley privately.

As Haley and the Professor stepped out of the Great Hall where the noise faded, McGonagall gave her a pointed look, causing Haley to shrink back and face the floor.

"What's this I'm hearing. A weeks detention with both Professors' Snape and Umbridge?" McGonagall asked in a scornful voice.

Haley's shoulder's slumped as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," McGonagall scolded.

Haley's eyes shot up to see McGonagall's face soften.

"Come with me to my office. Don't worry about detention right now, I'll deal with it." McGonagall said as she turned around and headed for the stairs. Haley followed.

When they reached McGonagall's office and sat down across from each other, McGonagall dived right in.

"Haley I know you are still struggling with what you've gone through this summer, and I know you have a problem with adults. I see the way you react when an adult is speaking to you. You avoid eye contact, and your body seems to shrink on itself. I cannot begin to imagine what you've been through, but I need to know why you're receiving so many detentions? It's only the second week of school, and you've already accumulated three weeks worth!" McGonagall finished in an incredulous voice.

Haley jumped as if she were being yelled at. She continued to stare at the desk as she mumbled her apologies to the Professor. Haley knew she was only trying to help, but she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. That's why she chose to write about it in her dream journal.

Professor McGonagall was trying her hardest to be patient with Haley. "How did you get detention with Professor Snape?"

"For consuming an untested potion," Haley said quietly.

"And why did you consume it?" McGonagall asked.

Haley fixed her tearful eyes on the Professor. "It was Draught of Peace," she said simply.

McGonagall's face softened. "Have you been sleeping?"

Haley shrugged with one shoulder as she went back to staring at the table. "Sort of."

"And why did you receive detention with Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall asked.

"She read my dream journal." Was all Haley said.

"And what was written in your dream journal?" McGonagall asked again.

Again Haley shrugged. "I wrote about Voldemort."

Haley could feel McGonagall flinch as the table shook from her surprise.

"I see. And why did you write about him?" McGonagall asked as she composed herself.

"It's a dream journal. I'm supposed to write about what I dream." Haley tried to answer calmly, but knew fear and anxiety made its way through.

McGonagall was silent, and Haley crossed her arms across her chest as the silence was too thick for her.

Finally, McGonagall spoke. "Haley I want you to continue to write in your dream journal. Only, it's not going to be for an assignment. I want you to use that journal to write about everything that's happened to you this summer. When you are finished, I want you to go to the one person you trust the most, and I want you to read it out loud to that person."

Haley's eyes met McGonagall's as her jaw dropped. "But, why?" Her question came out as a whine because she felt herself starting to panic. The thought of someone else reading or hearing about what she went through was terrifying to her.

"No one can force you to talk, but Haley, you _need _to deal with this summer. It's not healthy, and it's effecting you. What happened to Cedric alone is devastating. But to be a prisoner on top of that, it's life changing," McGonagall said softly.

Haley flinched when Cedric's name was mentioned, and her hands fell to her lap as tears fell from her eyes. She suppressed the sob that was working its way up her throat, and felt herself short of breath. Gasping, she tried desperately to get herself back under control.

"This is what I mean. The mention of Cedric has made you a wreck. It's either do as I say with the dream journal, or I make you talk to someone, and it won't be someone you like or trust," McGonagall said in a firm voice, meaning she was serious.

As Haley composed herself, she took a deep breath, and said she would work on the dream journal.

"Good choice. Now, about these detentions…" McGonagall trailed off, before continuing. "I'm going to do something I never do, and that's give you the choice of who you want first."

Haley thought about this. She didn't want detention with either of them, but she knew it would be easier to pick Umbridge first so she could suffer with her twin.

"I pick Umbridge first," Haley said.

Haley watched as McGonagall wrote a note which vanished when she was done. "I've just informed Snape on your choice. You should start making your way towards Umbridges. And Haley, no more trouble after this, understood?" McGonagall asked as she handed another note to Haley. "This is for Umbridge letting her know why you are late."

Haley nodded as she stood up, took the note, and left.

On her way to Umbridge's office, she was deep in thought on her dream journal, and didn't notice she wasn't alone.

Someone grabbed her arm and started to drag her. Haley let out a scream as a hand came down to cover her mouth. Haley started to fight back, as she felt herself being dragged.

Panic set in as she tried desperately to fight her attacker. She got an elbow into the attackers side, and could hear him grunt in pain, but he didn't let go.

She was about to step on his foot and elbow him in the face when she was pushed forward into an empty classroom. Taken by surprise, she stumbled forward, though kept her balance. Immediately, she whipped herself around as she took out her wand.

Facing her attacker, she tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't know how this happened. She couldn't understand how a Death Eater could enter Hogwarts. Because the room was dark, she couldn't see the attacker properly, except for a head of blonde hair.

"Lucius!" She cried out in shock as her breathing hitched.

"Don't be stupid you prat!" Lucius said as he took a step forward.

Haley took a step back as her breathing became more unsteady.

"It's me you idiot!" He whisper shouted at her. He lifted his wand above his head and pointed it behind him at the closed door, as he said, "Muffliato."

Haley was confused. Why was Lucius talking to her like that? Why wasn't he attacking? Now that no noise could be heard outside of the classroom, it was the perfect opportunity to attack.

Moving purely on instinct, she lifted her wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius froze as his arms snapped to his sides, and he fell on his back.

Haley was surprised that actually worked. She lowered her wand as she took a cautious step forward. When Lucius didn't move, she walked up to his side and looked down.

Oh!" she cried out in shock. It wasn't Lucius at all, but his son, Draco.

I'm so sorry!" She said as she muttered the counter curse.

Draco was able to move. As he got up and brushed himself off, he managed to spit venomous words at her.

Haley sank into a chair as her energy drained from her body, leaving her mind reeling and her body exhausted.

"What did you do that for?" Malfoy snapped at her as he leaned against a desk beside her.

"Well you shouldn't have attacked me like that?" Haley said quietly.

"It's not like I've never done it before. It is how we talk privately." Malfoy said as Haley flashed back to every time they've both dragged each other into an empty classroom, and knew he was right.

"Well you of all people should know better!" Haley snapped back as she could feel her anger rising.

"Why's that?" he snapped back.

"Because of this summer," Haley snarled at him.

Draco sat down and faced her. "Are you not over that yet?" he asked sarcastically.

Haley's jaw dropped. "Not. Over. It?" She repeated slowly in shock.

"That's what I said. You're not the only one who dealt with him last summer. He did live in my house." Malfoy said, and she could hear something in his voice besides anger.

Haley was still confused. "But I was with you all summer. When did you have to deal with him?"

Malfoy leaned forward until his face was in front of her. "Not all summer," he breathed in her face.

Haley leaned back a little as she thought about this, and what he said dawned on her and she gasped. "That's right! He hurt you, for helping me. Oh Draco, I'm so sorry!" Haley cried out as tears came to her eyes.

Malfoy stiffened as he backed up. "What are you talking about? How would you know?"

"I saw it." She said through the hand that was covering her mouth.

Malfoy was back in her face. "What do you mean, _you saw it_?" She could hear the anger in his voice.

Haley bit her lip as she struggled for an answer. "I don't know how to explain it. Let me try something." She said as she reached out a hand and touched his temple.

Draco jumped in surprise and tried to pull back. When he had nowhere else to go, Haley put her hand back on his temple and closed her eyes. She concentrated with all her might as she fanaticized breaking through a barrier.

She felt herself falling forward in a sea of blackness, and panicked as her breathing became labored. Just when she felt she was going to pass out from lack of breath, the feeling of falling stopped.

Taking in her surroundings, she saw it was night time. The sky above her was twinkling with billions of stars, that were on the ground as well. Looking closer, she saw the sky on the ground was actually water reflecting. She saw she was standing on a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean.

Stunned by the beauty of her surroundings, momentarily forgetting where she was, she sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, taking in the view.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

Haley jumped when a voice interrupted her concentration of the view. Looking up and behind her, she saw Malfoy taking in his surroundings as well.

Remembering everything that happened, she said, "we're in your mind."

He sat down next to her and faced her. "My mind?" he asked in shock.

Haley nodded as she faced him as well. "I wanted to show you something, remember?" she asked him.

"That's right, you wanted to show me what you claim to have seen this summer. Well let's see it then, I haven't got all night," Malfoy said in a scathing voice of disbelief.

Haley ignored him as she concentrated what she saw one night when she was connected to Harry when his scar hurt.

She turned towards the water, and told Malfoy to look at the water as well. Grudgingly, he followed her instructions, and got nasty with his words when nothing happened.

As Haley concentrated, she could see the water light up with a scene of a room lit by candlelight, with little furniture.

Before either could react to what was unfolding before their very eyes, they saw three figures enter the room. Two were escorts, and left with a bow, leaving one behind.

_Lucius Malfoy stopped just before Voldemort, and bowed deeply. "My lord," he said as he straightened up, not making eye contact._

_"Any news?" Volemort hissed._

_"None, my lord. we've searched everywhere, but we cannot find her," Lucius said while continuing not to make eye contact._

_"Did you search for the blood traitors?" he asked him._

_"We tried searching for their home, with no luck. We have some members following the father, Arthur around at work, but so far he has not led us anywhere," Lucius continued._

_Voldemort's temper was rising. _

_"Anything else?" he whispered menacingly._

_Lucius swallowed nervously. "No, my lord."_

_"Very well then. Summon the boy," Voldemort said._

_The blood drained from Lucius' face. "Th-the boy?" he stuttered._

_"Yes, the boy. Bring him to me. You do not wish to defy me now, do you?" Voldemort asked._

_"No, my lord. At once." He said as he bowed, and left the room._

_Lucius and the boy returned. The boy was petrified as he stepped closer to them. As soon as he bowed, he backed up quickly._

_"Do you know why you are here?" Volemort asked._

_He shook his head. "No, my lord."_

_"How is it the prisoner escaped from her cell, and yet remained in this very house for a month before escaping?" Voldemort asked calmly, though he was feeling anything but._

_The boy's face paled as his jaw dropped a little, appearing speechless. "I-I-I, do-don't know, m-my lord," he stuttered._

_"I do think you know. Are you lying to me, Draco?" Voldemort asked him as coldness crept into his voice._

_Draco gulped nervously as his hands started to shake._

_Without saying anything, Voldemort crept into his mind, searching for the event he asked for, until he found it. Voldemort saw Draco enter the cell with his parents watching. The scene switched as he watched Haley crouch against the wall in Draco's room with her head visible. Voldemort had seen enough to be furious._

_Anger rose as quick as a snake. "You are lying to me, boy. Do you know what I do to those who lie?" He hissed at him._

_Draco lost all ability to speak as his whole body started to shake._

_"Crucio," Voldemort said as he lifted his wand and pointed it to the boy._

Draco's screams were cut off as the memory ended, and faded from the water.

Haley faced Draco, and could see he was in shock. She was about to say something, but he whirled on her, anger on his face. "How did you see that?"

Haley was taken aback by his anger, though she should have expected it.

"This connection that you and I are in, Harry and I can do it as well. While we were connected, his scar hurt, and this scene flashed before us. Only, we weren't simply viewing it like now. We were actually Voldemort who was hurting you," Haley explained as calmly as she could.

Draco turned abruptly from her and faced the water again. As he absorbed that information, he ran his hands through his hair as he was deep in thought.

An evil smirk took over his features. "What was the worst Voldemort did to you?" He asked selfishly wanting to see her hurt.

Before Haley could react, the water below them took shape, and they could see Haley in her cell.

_Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and one other Death Eater entered Haley's cell, where she was cowering in the corner. _

_Voldemort was standing above her with a cruel smile upon his lips. "Hello, Haley. Are you ready for more?"_

_Haley's body involuntarily shook because she didn't know what to expect. Every time he appeared, it only seemed to get worse. The last time she had seen him, he showed her Harry's death. _

_Haley didn't see Voldemort give the command, but next thing she knew, she was on her feet with each Death Eater holding her up by the arms. _

_Voldemort lifted his wand, and Haley closed her eyes and braced herself for the spell he was going to say. _

_When nothing happened, Haley opened one eye in confusion. As her one eye focused on Voldemort, Haley gasped in shock and pain. She never heard a command, but the next moment she was doubled over, gasping, as a wave of searing, biting pain hit her. She gagged, choking on the horrible cramping agony. Next thing she knew, she was on her hands and knees on the floor, sucking in breaths as she felt like she was being turned inside out._

_Every nerve in her body was being flayed, as every sense she had was occupied with the exquisite, soul-consuming torture._

_Her fingers clawed at the ground as an invisible ax cleaved her belly in two. _

_In disbelief, she looked down at herself, expecting to see guts and blood spewing from her body, but she was whole and unchanged on the outside. And yet, she was gasping, writhing on the ground as her insides were eaten by acid._

_She knew intellectually that it was an illusion, but her body didn't know it. _

_Between spasms she glanced up at Voldemort. He smiled a small, secret smile that showed he was enjoying her agony._

It's just an illusion! _She shouted in her head. _I feel no pain. I feel no panic.

_Slowly she rose back up to her hands and knees, causing her mouth to parch, and sweat to bead her forehead._

I feel no pain. I am fine. _She thought to herself again._

_Finally Haley was standing tall, with her back straight, and her hands at her sides. She calmly looked at Voldemort and for a fraction of a second, Haley saw shock in his eyes. No, more like disbelief. _

_Before Haley could move, Voldemort's anger exploded and she was lifted off the ground as her body flew backwards and slammed into the wall, as she smacked her head._

_She fell to the ground on her stomach, as she fought for air. Her vision started to fade, as she struggled to stay conscious. _

_Concentrating on her breathing, she again found herself chanting to herself as she struggled to her hands and knees. _

_Her vision was fading on her, and she could feel herself swaying, but she didn't give up. She slowly knelt on one knee, and straightened her back. _

_Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Voldemort was practically in her face. She could feel his foul breath on her face, as his flaming red eyes overwhelmed her vision. _

_Before she knew it, his flaming eyes leaped to her body, consuming her in flames. _

_She screamed as she felt her flesh start to sizzle and bubble as it burned. _

_She screamed as her flesh turned black and started to melt from her bones. _

_She screamed as blood flowed from her open wounds._

_She screamed as her body was burned down to bones. _

_She blacked out from the all consuming pain, and when she came too, she saw her body was in one piece, though she could still physically feel the pain of the fire eating her alive. _

_She sat up gasping for breath, and she saw Voldemort smiling widely down at her._

The water cleared, and again they could see the stars reflected on the water.

Haley sat there gasping for air with tears falling down her cheeks as she relived her most painful memory.

She turned her head and saw Malfoy staring at her with his jaw hanging open in shock.

Haley wiped her eyes and stood up. "I don't want to be here anymore." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on breaking the connection.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she and Malfoy were sitting in an empty classroom.

This time her head didn't explode in pain and her nose didn't bleed, but she did have a nasty headache.

She wiped her eyes again and stood up. Malfoy stood up as well and opened his mouth to say something, but she ignored him as she walked out of the room and down to Umbridge's office.

When Haley walked in, Umbridge told her she was once again late. Like a robot, Haley handed Umbridge the letter and sat down next to Harry where the quill was waiting for her.

She lifted the quill and started writing, _I must not tell lies_, which were etched into the back of her hand.

Harry pressed his leg against hers, but she pushed him away. She did not want him in her mind right now. Instead, she welcomed her old friend, pain.

Haley could feel him pressing against her mind trying to gain access, but she pushed him away, denying him access. Next to her, she could feel his shock and concern for her. She just shook her head and continued to write as tears fell from her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, lovesaphira lol I know Dumbledore wouldn't say mate, but friend is too American, and I couldn't think of another word, maximumrise123, R2-D2106, Aileen Autarkeia, super16simone, Writers. Of. The. Gods, Parvati48, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Ellie Clemons, Twilightgrl101 Welcome! ^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I just wanted to clarify and let you know I had the worst time ever in writing this chapter. I just wasn't happy with the beginning, but didn't have any ideas to change it. And because of that, this chapter is **very** short. Hopefully things will be back to normal in the next chapter.

Also, I have a very important **author's note **at the end that needs everyone's attention.

P.S. The _**italic bold **_is Fred's thoughts, and the _italics_ are Haley's thoughts.

PREVIOUSLY::

Harry pressed his leg against hers, but she pushed him away. She did not want him in her mind right now. Instead, she welcomed her old friend, pain.

Haley could feel him pressing against her mind trying to gain access, but she pushed him away, denying him access. Next to her, she could feel his shock and concern for her. She just shook her head and continued to write as tears fell from her eyes.

END PREVIOUSLY::

As the Potter twins left detention that night, Harry immediately started asking Haley what was wrong.

Haley just shook her head.

Harry pushed all the way until the Gryffindor common room when Haley tried to go to her dorm room.

Harry gently grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

Behind Haley, she could hear chairs scraping on the floor as footsteps approached.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione joined the twins.

"Haley won't tell me. What happened before detention?" Harry asked as he tried to force Haley to look him in the eyes.

Haley refused as she looked anywhere but at her mates or brother.

"Haley?" Hermione asked quietly.

Haley couldn't make eye contact as tears came to her eyes. It was Hermione that was making her fall apart. She could hear it in her voice. The softness as well as concern.

Haley's legs collapsed out from under her, and she fell to the floor. Harry was still holding her arm, so he sank down with her.

Harry tried wrapping his arms around her, but she pushed him away as she curled up into a ball, closed her eyes and grabbed her hair.

"Go away. Go away. Go away," Haley chanted over and over again.

"What is wrong with her? What's happening?" Hermione cried out in shock.

"I dunno, she won't even let me connect with her. She keeps pushing me away." Harry said as he was close to panicking himself. He didn't know what happened to make her react like this.

"I think I know what to do." Ron said as Haley heard him leaving, over her chanting words.

Haley could hear everything they were saying, though it meant nothing to her. She was too busy reacting to what she went through tonight. When she broke the connection with Malfoy, it was like a trigger went off, and she was reliving everything that happened to her while she was in Voldemort's possession. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop it.

Now that her eyes were closed, it was like she was sucked into the nightmares, and she couldn't stop it from happening.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked in concern.

"Fred, thank goodness your here!" Hermione cried out in relief.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked in shock.

As Haley continued to chant and cling to her hair, she could feel someone kneel beside her.

"Haley, it's me, Fred," he said gently. "Can you hear me?"

Haley continued to chant, but faintly. It seemed Fred's voice was having an effect on her.

"It's working," Ron confirmed.

"Shh," Hermione scolded.

Fred put one hand under Haley's head, and the other on her waist.

"Haley, can you hear me?" Fred whispered as he leaned in closer.

Haley stopped chanting, but she was still caught up in her nightmares.

Fred leaned in closer until his forehead was touching Haley's. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_**Haley? Can you hear me? **_Fred asked mentally, not sure if anything would happen.

In the conscious part of Haley's mind, she did hear Fred. She called out to him faintly.

_Fred? _

_**Yes! I can barely hear you. What's going on, Hales?**_

_I can't stop living it!_

_**Living what?**_

_The nightmares. _

Before Fred could react, he felt the connection go out. He opened his eyes and leaned back.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Fred answered.

"Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomphrey," Hermione pitched in.

Fred picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey gave Haley a dreamless sleeping potion.

XOXOXOXOXO

Early the next morning, Haley felt good enough to resume her classes. By the time Madam Pomphrey released her, she had missed the first half of Charms.

When she got back to class, Harry immediately tried connecting to Haley mentally, and this time she let him.

"Are you alright?" Harry's thought sounded like a shout to Haley because he was so worried about her.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you so much," Haley said.

"Don't ever shut me out again!" Harry scolded her.

"I won't, I promise." Haley thought back.

XOXOXOXOXO

The cuts on the back of the twins hands had barely healed by the following morning, because it was still bleeding.

No matter how much it hurt, the twins never complained. Instead they continued to do what they had been doing since the beginning, and that was keeping connected.

In fact, the only fun Haley and Harry had was when Professor Umbridge inspected McGonagall's classroom. Harry was perplexed that McGonagall could be mad at Harry for losing his temper with Umbridge, yet she was acting the same way.

At the same time, the twins were intrigued because Umbridge was also inspecting Care of Magical Creatures.

When Haley arrived, she saw Malfoy shoot her a look that said they needed to talk, but Haley just ignored him, and instead concentrated on the inspection happening around them.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the twins last night of detention, their hands were bleeding so heavily, that the blood was seeping through the scarves they wrapped around their hand.

When they entered the common room, Hermione pushed a big bowl towards them as they sat and told them to put their injured hands in it.

"She's an awful woman," Hermione said. "We've got to do something about her."

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"I was thinking…" Hermione trailed off as she looked nervously at the Potter twins. "Maybe it's time to just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" They asked suspiciously.

"Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," Hermione explained.

Ron snorted, but Hermione continued talking. "We need a teacher, who can show us how to use the spells properly."

"If your talking about Lupin…" Harry started.

"I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione interrupted. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then said, "I'm talking about you two."

Haley and Harry's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Look what you two have done!" Hermione cried out.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well let's see. Our first year, you guys saved the stone from You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"That was luck…" Harry said just as Haley said, "I was unconscious."

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yea, but if Fawkes hadn't…" Harry said as Hailey said, "I was unconscious…"

"Third year," Ron said as he raised his voice above theirs. "You fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."

"The Time-Turner…" Harry started as Haley shouted, "I was unconscious!"

"Last year!" Ron was nearly shouting over them. "You fought off You-Know-Who again!"

"I didn't plan any of it!" Harry was shouting as Haley lowered her voice as she whispered, "I was unconscious."

Harry was going on and on about how he had help, and he didn't want any of it, while Haley felt at a loss.

All this time she thought she was helping Harry in some ways in defeating Voldemort each time, when in reality, she was just a git who kept getting in the way and getting herself hurt.

"Don't you see?" Hermione said. "This is exactly why we need you… We need to know what it's really like… facing him… facing Vold-demort."

The twins were surprised because that was the first time Hermione had ever said Voldemort's name, and it calmed then down.

"Well think about it." Was all Hermione said.

The twins were at a loss for words, so they just nodded.

XOXOXOXOXO

(A/N: I'm nervous about continuing this story. By writing what I've written so far, I've completely changed the ending of book 5. I can't really go into detail, but let's just say that with the direction I've taken, it wouldn't make sense for Harry and everyone to travel to the Ministry of Magic at the end of the book.

With that said, I now have to come up with a new ending, and I just don't know if I can come up with something as epic as the original ending. So with that in mind, any and all feedback/ideas are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear how you would like it to end.

Shoutouts: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Paigematthewsfan21, Aileen Autarkeia, R2-D2106, Parvati48, Writers. Of. The. gods, maximumride123, super16simone yes it is!, Ellie Clemons I love protective Sirius as well, thatfreakypottergirl, Cinderella98 I've turned Haley into a psychic, Blue MockingJay Welcome!, BlueFeatherQuill Thank you ^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I didn't want you guys waiting as long as you did for the last chapter, so here it is! Thank you for the kinds words about last chapter, I'm glad everyone liked it just as much, even though it was so short.

XOXOXOXOXO

Two whole weeks have passed since Hermione's suggestion about the Potter Twins teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Haley has thought about nothing else since. Which in a way is a good thing because it was the only thing that got her through her week long detention with Snape.

Haley was determined to do this, and spent as much time as she could trying to convince Harry to do it. To her, it was a way to redeem herself after all these years of not helping Harry when he needed it the most.

One evening towards the end of September, while the four of them were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape, Hermione spoke up. "I was wondering whether you two have thought any more about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"We sure have." Haley says as she elbows Harry on his side.

"Ouch, er, yes, we have." Harry agrees as he rubs his side.

"And?" Hermione and Ron ask as they both lean in.

"I dunno," Harry said at the same time Haley said, "we'll do it."

Haley and Harry looked at each other as Ron and Hermione looked at the two of them. All four of them wore a look of confusion.

Haley punches Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Harry James Potter, you promised!"

Harry laughs. "Ok, ok, we'll do it, just stop hitting me!"

Everyone smiles at his confirmation.

"Just as long as it's the four of us," Harry adds.

_Just the four of us? I thought there would be more_. Haley thinks as she glances at Hermione.

Hermione looks slightly embarrassed. "Well, I think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. It wouldn't be fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

"Alright, but I doubt anyone would want to learn from us, we're nutters, remember?" Harry said.

"You never know, Harry. How about this, the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend. How about we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over," Hermione asks.

Everyone agrees, and they all went back to working on their homework.

XOXOXOXOXO

It has been two weeks since Haley's encounter with Malfoy, but that hasn't stopped her from thinking about what happened.

That was what was on her mind as she felt herself being pushed into an empty classroom. This time she didn't freak out because she knew who it was.

As soon as she was in the classroom, she whirls around to face Malfoy who was closing the door and casting the Silencing Charm.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, what do you want now?" She asks as she gets comfortable.

"You ignore me for two weeks? I'm wounded." Malfoy says sarcastically as he gets comfortable as well.

Haley rolls her eyes. "I've said all I need to say. Nothing's changed."

"Right. Poor wittle Haywey was scared," Malfoy says in a baby voice, before his voice hardens. "Get over yourself. Your not the only one who's been tortured.

Haley feels torn. He has a point, she isn't the only one. Though it's easier said than done.

Malfoy offers a lazy smile as he sees he's made a point.

Haley's frustration mounts. _Why is it he knows how to get to me! One word, that's all it takes. It's bloody maddening!_ She thinks.

"What do you want from me?" Haley whispers as she looks down at her hands, feeling her emotions battling within her.

"Are you really psychic?" he blurts out.

Haley looks up at him, but it's his turn to look at the ground with his teeth gritted.

"That's what you want to know?" Haley asks.

Malfoy doesn't say anything, just jerks his head in a nod.

Haley takes a deep breath, than slowly lets it out. "I dunno if you'd call it psychic… it's just something I've discovered I can do."

"But you can see into people's heads. Hear their thoughts, see their memories…" Malfoy trails off.

"true. But I don't think I can do it with everybody," Haley answers.

"Have you tried?" Malfoy asks while finally looking at her.

"No, not really. Just you and Harry," Haley says. "Why do you care?"

Malfoy scowls as he stands up and walks towards her. Haley flinches, but he continues forward as his fingers reach out and touch her temples, like she did to him.

His finger tips were cold, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she closes her eyes and concentrates on keeping her breathing even.

Haley concentrates for a long time, but nothing happens until she starts to feel pain in her temples. Letting out a squeal, she leans back and opens her eyes. She could see the frustration on his face, and figured he must have squeezed his fingers on her head.

"Why can't I do it!" He calls out in frustration.

"Is that what this is about? You want what you can't have?" Haley asks.

"If you can do it, why can't I?" He growls back.

Haley shrugs her shoulders. "Do you know anyone who can do it?"

"Yea, you," Malfoy was still angry.

Haley hops off the desk and gathers her belongings. "Sucks to be you." She says as she walks by him and out of the classroom with a grin on her face. It felt good to get the last word in.

XOXOXOXOXO

The first week of October came quick, and so did the first Hogsmeade visit. As the four of them walk into the Village, Haley asks them where they were going.

"The Hog's Head," Hermione says. "We need somewhere quiet."

They turn down a side street which has a small Inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached.

Inside, the Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be earthy, though as Haley stepped onto it she realized that there was stone beneath what seems to be the accumulated filth of centuries.

Haley saw there was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty gray bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth. Two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows. In a shadowy corner beside the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes.

"I dunno about this, Hermione." Harry says quietly while looking around the room.

"It was the best I could come up with." Hermione says back as she steps closer to Harry and grabs his hand.

From where they stood at the bar, they could see the barman sidle towards them from a backroom. He was a grumpy looking old man with a great deal of long gray hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar.

They order butterbeers, and walk over and sat at one of the tables farthest from the bar.

They didn't have long to wait before the door opened and a crowd came in. First to come was Neville with Dean and Lavender, followed by Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho and one of her girlfriends and Luna Lovegood. Followed by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back. Three Ravenclaw boys named Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; Ginny, followed by a tall skinny blond boy, followed by Fred and George with Jordan Lee.

"A couple of people?" came squeaking out of Harry, while Haley's eyes widened.

Fred took the seat next to Haley, and she grabbed his hand, which he squeezed back encouragingly, while the rest of the group pulled up chairs and ordered butterbeers.

When everyone was settled, Hermione cleared her throat nervously and started talking. "I had the idea that it might be good for those people who want to study Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Hermione paused, before continuing, "well, that we should take matters into our own hands.

Hermione glanced sideways at Harry for encouragement before continuing, "And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theories, but the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Ats O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said a boy named Michael Corner.

"Of course I do," Said Hermione. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because…" She takes a deep breath and continues. "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

Everyone in the room reacted differently, as all eyes turned to the Potter twins.

"Well that's the plan anyway," Hermione continues on. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" says a tall skinny blond boy in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione started.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _them_," said the blond boy, nodding at Haley and Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asks rather rudely as Haley hides her grin.

"Zacharias Smith," says the boy. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _them_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry asked calmly while looking Zacharias straight in the face.

Haley started when Harry spoke. She didn't expect him to say anything. After all, he doesn't like to talk about it just as much as she doesn't. She took a deep breath as she squeezes Fred's hand tighter, trying to prepare herself for Harry's words. After all, she knew _his_ name would be mentioned. She figures that's why mostly everyone was there, to find out what happened over the summer.

"I saw him," Harry said simply. "But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke.

Zacharias chimes in again. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, or what happened to Haley. So, tell us."

Haley's eyes were wide with unshed tears. Just the name of her ex still makes her cry.

She took a deep, gulping breath, trying to get her baring back while both Fred and Harry squeeze her hands. "You don't have to tell them anything, Haley." Harry said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"No it's okay, it's time I said something," Haley began. She clears her throat as she looks around the room and sees all wide eyes on her. Finally, they were going to hear something.

Haley took a gulp of her butterbeer before continuing. "During the Final Task, I snuck into the maze and followed the contestants."

She could hear gasps, though she ignored them and continues. "I followed them through the maze, though they couldn't see me, and I couldn't see them. After I wandered around for a while, I finally spotted Harry and Ced-dric…" Haley stuttered to a stop.

Her throat was throbbing, but she forced herself through. "…fighting a giant spider. I ran towards them, and caught up just as they both touched the Tri-Wizard Cup, which was a portkey. They three of us ended up in a cemetery."

All eyes were still on her. Haley took another deep breath, but couldn't continue. "Anyway, he was killed and Voldemort was resurrected." She said as fast as she could.

Jaws opened in shock. "What? How?" Terry Boot cries out, as whispers start.

"And what happened to you?" Neville asks as voices quieted down. "We know Harry was able to come back with Cedric's body, but what happened to you?"

Dead silence as everyone waited for Haley to continue.

She blew out her breath as the need to cry recedes. "Harry was battling Voldemort, and I joined in. A curse hit me, and I fell and hit my head on a stone, blacking out. When I came to, I was in a dungeon." Haley's next words came out in a whisper, though everyone could hear because they were so quiet. "I was Voldemort's prisoner."

Fred let go of her hand as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. Gasps and shrieks were heard around the room.

"How long?" Zacharias demanded.

"Umm, I got back mid August," Haley said as more gasps went around the room.

"Mid August!" Michael Corner cried out.

"No wonder you've been so weepy." Lavender says with her own eyes wet.

"Or hasn't been sleeping in her own bed." Parvati commented while looking at Lavender.

"Guys were getting off track. If we're going to do this, we have to decide how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to -" Hermione began before she was cut off.

"Is it true, that you can produce a stag Patronus, Harry?" The girl with the plait down her back asked.

"Er, how do you know?" Harry asked.

The girl smiles. "I'm Susan Bones, Madam Bones is my auntie. So is it true?"

"Yes," Harry said simply.

The whispers start again.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demands Terry Boot. "One of the portrait's mentioned it while I was in there last year…"

"Uhh, yea, I did," Harry said.

Everyone was impressed.

"And in first year," Neville began, "he saved that Sorcerous stone -"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione hissed.

"Right, that, from You-Know-Who," Neville finishes.

"Not to mention, all the tasks he had to go through during the Triwizard Tournament last year, getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things," Cho chimes in with.

Haley could tell Harry was starting to squirm. He never did like attention on himself. Haley was feeling proud, but showed her support as well by squeezing his thigh in encouragement.

"I always had help -" Harry started before being interrupted.

"Not with the dragons you didn't," Michael Corner said. "That was seriously cool flying."

"Yea…" Harry started again.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan Bones added.

"No, I guess I didn't." Harry said. "The point I'm trying to make is -"

"Your not trying to weasel out of teaching us are you? Asks Zacharias Smith.

"Does this mean you want them to teach you?" Hermione asked.

Murmurs of agreement could be heard.

"Alright," Hermione said in relief. "Then the next question is, how often we do it. I don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hold it," Angelina interrupts. "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with Quidditch practice."

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said.

Ernie McMillan chimes in with, "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who."

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Arts is that she's got some, some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry," Hermione said.

Everyone was stunned by this news.

"Where are we going to meet?" Haley asked.

No one could come up with an idea, so Hermione moved on by pulling out a parchment and quill. "I think everyone should write down their name, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge, or anybody else, what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully put down his signature before handing it to Fred.

Though the Weasley twins were eager, Haley could see the others weren't. Even though there was hesitations, everyone in the end signed.

After that, the crowd dispersed in groups of twos and threes.

"Well I think that went quite well." Hermione said happily as the four of them left the Hog's Head.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart," Ron glowered.

"I don't like him much either," admitted Hermione, "but he overheard me at the Hufflepuff table. Besides, the more people the better really. I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny."

Ron, who had been drinking his butterbeer, gagged and sprayed his drink down his front.

"He's WHAT?" shouted an outraged Ron. "When did this - when did she - what happened to Neville?"

"Ginny and Neville were never really a couple. She met Michael at the Yule ball, but they didn't start dating until the end of last year. Speaking of ball, there planning on having another one this year."

"They are?" Haley asked in surprise as images of last year's ball danced through her head.

"Yes. There having a Masquerade Ball on Halloween night," Hermione said. "The notices should be up by the time we get back to the common room."

Though last years ball is tinged with sadness, Haley thinks a Masquerade Ball is just what she needs. To dance and mingle with someone unknown.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Hey everyone, I just want to leave a note here and share something with you. As much as I love writing fanfiction, I've always wanted to write something of my own, something original. Now I have started one, and I would like to share it with those who would love to help me out. It's not much so far, but I would love to get feedback and hear what you guys think. So if you want me to send it to you, I will first but without telling you what it's about. After you've read it and shared your feedback, I will tell you what this stories about and see if you like it so far. Thank you.

Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, super16simone, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, lovesaphira, Angel JJK, R2-D2106, maximumride123, Parvati48, Ellie Clemons, Cinderella98 thanks for the reminder, that definitely helped, Writer. Of. The. Gods, as well as everyone else who's continuing to read.)


	11. Chapter 11

Great news everyone. I've figured out how to end this book, and I've even started writing it! I've figured out how to stay true to the book, and still give it my own twist. I'm actually glad I wrote this book the way I did, making the ending different, and yet the same.

With that said, here is the next chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

::PREVIOUSLY::

"Ginny and Neville were never really a couple. She met Michael at the Yule ball, but they didn't start dating until the end of last year. Speaking of ball, there planning on having another one this year."

"They are?" Haley asked in surprise as images of last year's ball danced through her head.

"Yes. There having a Masquerade Ball on Halloween night," Hermione said. "The notices should be up by the time we get back to the common room."

Though last years ball is tinged with sadness, Haley thinks a Masquerade Ball is just what she needs. To dance and mingle with someone unknown.

::END PREVIOUSLY::

Hermione had been right. The sign for the Masquerade Ball was indeed posted on the bulletin board when they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room.

In fact, a few days later, and another message was posted next to it;

* * *

- BY ORDER OF -

THE HIGH INQUISITOR of HOGWARTS

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

_The above is in accordance with _

_Educational Decree Number Twenty Four._

Signed:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

* * *

"This can't be a coincidence, I think she knows," Harry said.

"I wonder if Hermione's read this yet," Haley said.

"Read what?" Hermione asked as she walked over to them.

"Look at this!" Harry said as he pointed to the board.

As Hermione read, her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Don't be silly. They couldn't have," Hermione said.

"Don't be so naïve. You think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy-" Ron started to say before Hermione interrupted him.

"They can't have because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed. Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we will know."

"What'll happen to them?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Let's put it this way. It'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's head to breakfast," Hermione said.

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, they knew everyone had read Umbridge's sign. Everyone was gossiping as they scampered amongst tables.

As the four of them took their seats, Fred, who was sitting next to Haley, as well as George, Neville, Dean, and Ginny all leaned in towards them, asking questions all at once.

They all looked at Harry and Haley, as they waited for them to respond.

"We're going to do it anyway," Harry and Haley said at once.

George beamed as he whacked Harry on the shoulder. Fred wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder as he said, "Knew you'd say that."

"Here comes Ernie and Hannah, as well as those Ravenclaw blokes." Ron said as he looked over his shoulder. "They don't look too happy."

Hermione and Haley both looked alarmed. "They can't come over here now, it'll look too suspicious." Hermione said as she made shooing motions with her hands at the approaching crowd. "I'll tell Michael." Ginny said as she got up and made her way towards the group.

When Ginny left, Angelina came over and took her seat. "You Realize this mean Quidditch, don't you? We have to go and ask permission to reform the Gryffindor Team!"

"No way!" Fred, George, Ron, and Harry cried out at the same time.

"Listen, Harry. I'm asking this for the last time. Please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!" Angelina begged.

"Don't worry, I'll behave," Harry agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was dosing in History of Magic, until she heard Harry whisper, "what?"

She looked over in time to see Hermione pointing at the window. Hedwig was perched on the window sill with a letter tied to her leg.

"Oh' I've always loved that bird. She's so pretty," Haley heard Lavender say.

Harry slipped quietly from his chair, and crouched as he made his way towards the window. Professor Binns droned on as Harry opened the window and went to take the letter from Hedwig, but as soon as he opened the window, she hopped inside, hooting dolefully.

After he closed the window, Haley saw him shoot the Professor another look as he made his way back to his seat with Hedwig on his shoulder.

When he sat down, he transferred Hedwig to his lap, and went to remove the letter.

"She's hurt!" Harry whisper shouted as he bent his head towards Hermione. "There's something wrong with her wing."

From where Haley was sitting, she couldn't see the wing, but she could see that Hedwig was shaking.

"Professor Binns, I'm not feeling well," Harry called out loudly.

Harry stood up with Hedwig behind his back and said, "I think I'll just head to the hospital wing now."

Harry left the room, and she didn't see him again until the bell rang.

"Is Hedwig ok? Hermione asked.

"Where did you take her?" Ron asked at the same time.

"To Grubbly-Plank. And listen, I met McGonagall, and she said that all channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts are being watched," Harry said.

No one looked surprised, and Hermione explained how she mention that what if someone tried to intercept Hedwig. "I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?"

"Who's the letter from anyway?" Haley asked as she took the letter from Harry.

"Snuffles," Harry replied.

"'_Same time, same place'_? Does he mean the fire in the common room?" Haley asked.

They were all lost in thought as they trudge down to the dungeon for Potions, where they could hear Malfoy boasting loudly as he waved an official looking parchment around.

"Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch Team permission to continue playing straightaway. I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry. It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing wont it?"

"_My father_!" Haley mimicked Draco in a sarcastic voice. All the Gryffindor's laughed as Malfoy shot her a dirty look.

Malfoy's gray eyes glittered malevolently at Haley as he continued. "If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. From what my father says," Malfoy's voice deepened when he said _my father_. "they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. And as for the Potters, my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has them carted off to a special ward in St. mango's where they keep people whose brains are addled by magic."

Before Haley could respond, she almost fell over as someone knocked into her from behind.

Looking up, she saw it was Neville who was advancing on Malfoy.

"Neville, no!" Harry cried out as he leaped forward and grabbed onto the back of Neville's robes.

Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get Malfoy who for a moment, looked shocked.

"Neville, don't!" Haley cried out as she stepped in front of Neville and threw her arms around his chest and back. Neville ignored her as he still flailed his arms.

"Help me!" Harry called out as Haley saw him wrap an arm around Neville's neck.

Haley braced her legs as she felt Neville taking steps forward. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her.

Looking over Neville's shoulder, she saw Ron step forward and grab Neville's arms. Between the three of them, they managed to drag Neville back to the Gryffindor side.

Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure from Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth. "Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…"

The dungeon door opened, and Snape stepped out. "Fighting, Potters, Weasley, and Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, or it'll be detention. Inside all of you."

Harry let go as they all fought to catch their breaths. "I had to stop you. Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."

Neville ignored them as he snatched up his bag and stalked into the classroom.

"What in the name of Merlin, was that about?" Ron asked curiously.

Neither Haley nor Harry said anything. They knew exactly why Neville reacted the way he did, with his parents being in that special ward at St. Mungo's.

As they sat down in their seats and unloaded their belongings, they noticed Professor Umbridge sitting near Snape's desk.

Professor Umbridge spent half the class making notes in her seat. Haley could tell Harry was distracted by her, because Hermione had to keep correcting his work.

XOXOXOXOXO

After dinner that night, Harry and Ron were depressed because Angelina told them their would be no Quidditch practice because Umbridge said she needed longer to decide.

The four of them spent their time watching Fred and George testing their vomiting candy.

When the common room was finally empty, Sirius appeared in the fire.

The four of them bent down in front of the fireplace to better talk to him.

"How're things?" Sirius asked.

"Not good," Harry said. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius interrupted.

"Er, how do you know?" Haley demanded.

"You ought to choose a better meeting place than the Hogs Head," Sirius said.

"How do you know?" Harry repeated Haley.

"Mundungus of course. He was the witch under the veil." Sirius responded.

"Why was he in the Hog's Head?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Following you of course," Sirius said.

"I'm still being followed?" Harry asked angrily.

"Course you are. Especially if the first thing you do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group." Sirius said, though he looked neither angry nor worried. In fact, he looked proud.

"Ron I've been asked to pass along a message from your mother. She says in no way are you to take any part of an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She also," Sirius paused as he looked at Harry, Haley and Hermione. "advises you three not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over you and simply begs you to remember that she has your best interest at heart."

"So you don't want us participating?" Harry asked.

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Sirius beamed. "Do you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

'But last term all you did was tell us to be careful and not take risks-" Haley started to say.

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry! This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"What if we get expelled?" Hermione blurted out.

"This was your idea!" Harry and Haley cried out at the same time.

Hermione started. "I know, I was just wondering what Sirius thought."

"Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius put it simply.

"So, where are you meeting?" Sirius asked.

"We dunno yet," Harry said.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested.

"Hey, that's an idea!" Ron said excitedly.

Haley could feel herself frowning. The Shrieking Shack was her place. Harry said, "Not big enough." as Hermione said, "how would we get twenty four people there?"

"Fair point," Sirius said. "I'm sure you'll come up with some..." he broke off as he looked into the fireplace, than disappeared.

"Wha?" Haley gasped.

"Where'd he go? Ron demanded.

Hermione gasped and jumped to her feet as she stared at the fireplace. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short fingered hand covered in ugly old fashioned rings…

The four of them ran for it.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no other explanation," Hermione said the next day while they were in Charms.

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" Haley demanded.

"I'm almost certain of it," Hermione responded.

They discussed possible reasons on why and how she was doing this, until Charms ended.

While they spent their free period in an overcrowded classroom, Angelina ran over to them. "I've got permission to reform the Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" Ron and Harry cried out together.

"I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Practice tonight at seven. We have a lot of ground to cover," Angelina said before she moved on.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night Haley was asleep in her bed, dreaming about the Burrow. She was dreaming of Mrs. Weasley's food, before her dreamed switched without her knowing.

She was walking along a windowless corridor, her footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, her heart beat faster with excitement. If she could only open it…

She stretched out her hand, her fingertips were inches from it…

Her dream switched back to the Burrow, with Haley none the wiser.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day at lunch, Angelina approached them once again, but to tell them Quidditch would be canceled, due to the storm outside.

"Good," Harry said quietly. "Because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

Angelina agreed as she walked away.

XOXOXOXOXO

At seven thirty, the four of them left the Gryffindor common room, and with the Marauder's Map, made their way to the seventh floor. When they reached the tapestry, all four of them paced three times in front of the blank wall, each thinking different things of what they needed.

When they stopped, a highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Harry reached out and seized the brass knob. The door opened and led them into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs, there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large cracked Foe-Glass.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," Ron said as he prodded a cushion with his foot.

Hermione got excited by all the books and spent her time waiting by reading them.

Which wasn't long, before Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean arrived.

By the time eight o'clock came, every cushion was filled, and the door was locked.

"I'm glad everyone made it," Harry said awkwardly.

"It's fantastic!" Cho called out.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first, and, er," Harry broke off when he saw Hermione's hand raise.

"I think we should elect a leader," She said.

"Harry and Haley are leaders," Ginny said.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it, properly," Hermione said. "It makes it formal and it gives them authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry and Haley should be leader?"

Everyone put up their hands.

Hermione interrupted again. "I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team unity and team spirit, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina said hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something we can call ourselves safely without giving us away," Hermione put in.

"The Defense Association?" asked Cho. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?

"The D.A. sounds good, only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's what the Ministry's worst fear is, isn't it?" Ginny said.

Everyone laughed.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked as she took count. "That's majority, motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters.

"Right," Harry said. "Shall we start practicing? I was thinking, well Haley and I were thinking, the first thing we should start with is, Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I found it really useful-" Harry was cut off by Zacharias Smith.

"Oh, please. I don't think that's going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

The room was silent as a tomb as Zacharias floundered.

"If you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Haley said just as quietly.

No one moved.

"I reckon we all divide into pairs and practice," Haley continued.

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. As predicted, Neville was left partner less.

"You can team with me," Haley said as she moved to stand facing him. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

The room suddenly filled with shouts of Expelliarmus! Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying through the air. Haley was too quick for Neville, who's wand went spinning away.

Haley and Harry were connected, so they could hear each other's thoughts. And they were both thinking it was a good idea they started with the basics. Many people were not succeeding in disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as the feeble spell whooshed over them.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, and Haley, caught off guard, felt her wand fly out of her hand.

"I did it!" Neville shouted out gleefully.

"Good one." Haley smiled at him, deciding not to tell him that in a real battle, his opponent would not be distracted. "Neville why don't you continue practicing with Hermione and Ron as I walk around the room with Harry."

Both Haley and Harry made their rounds around the room, helping those who needed it.

"Ok, stop!" Harry called out as he blew into a whistle. "Not bad. Let's try again."

Slowly, as they were helping people, they could see an improvement.

"Hey Harry, have you checked the time?" Hermione called out some time later.

Haley saw his look of surprise as he looked at his watch. He blew his whistle and said, "That was pretty good. But we've overrun our time. we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then. And we can decide on additional meetings then. For now, we'd better go," Harry said.

He pulled out the Marauder's Map, and signaled everyone to leave in groups of three and fours, until they all made it safely back into their common rooms.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21 and super16simone I'm glad you liked my original story so far, and yes I will continue to write fan fiction. Maximumride123, Angel JJK, R2-D2106, Cinderella98, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Parvati48 I'm glad you brought this up. I was trying to fix my writing, but apparently I went the wrong path. Writers. Of. The. Gods, thatfreakypottergirl, FaithDeanLove, Ellie Clemons I pmed it to you, hope you got it)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I admit, I've neglected it a bit. But I'm back, and I hope you like it. The Masquerade Ball is here!

XOXOXOXOXO

Over the next couple of weeks, the meetings of the D.A. were harder to meet, due to the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The practices were taking up too much time.

As excited as everyone was for the D.A., they were also anxious about the upcoming Masquerade Ball.

Because everyone would be unanimous at the Ball, no one could bring dates. And if they did bring dates, they weren't guaranteed to stay together all night.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley studied her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a midnight blue strapless Cinderella gown that was strewn with shimmering beads and sequins, throughout the puffy bottom, while the top was a luxurious corset with diamonds cascading down the middle. And on her neck she had on a black choker.

Her mask was midnight blue with silver lining along the edges and curling off of the side in several feathered sweeps.

Her hair was curly, and fell down to her elbows. She had two front strands pulled back and twisted into a braid.

Hermione came up and stood beside Haley. Hermione's gown was a gorgeous dark purple chiffon with an empire waist that was beaded in diamonds, with thin straps holding it up.

Her mask was violet with ruffles. Her long bangs were straight, and pulled to the side behind her ear, while the rest of her hair was curly as the top part was pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest cascaded over the front of her shoulders and down her back.

Haley smiled while Hermione fretted.

"The boys are going to go nuts when they see us ladies!" Lavender squealed as she and Parvati stepped up behind them.

Haley and Hermione turned around to face them. "I agree," Haley said as she continued to smile.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." Hermione said as she made her way towards the dorm room door.

The three of them followed, and made their way to the common room, which was in chaos. Everyone was greeting the others as they took in everyone's costumes.

"Hermione, you look breath taking." Harry said as he walked up to them and held up a corsage. He couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

Haley smiled as Ron and Neville joined them followed by Ginny, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione blushed lightly as she held out her slender wrist for him to put the red rose with baby's breath on.

Hermione brought the corsage up to her nose and took a deep breath. "Thank you Harry," she said before giving him a kiss.

"Alright you too, break it up!" Ginny called out.

"Let's get going. Our destinies await us," Dean chimed in.

All the Gryffindors left at once. When they stepped into the Great Hall, Haley felt a rush come over her. Curious as to what that emotion was, she turned to Hermione to ask, but when she turned, she couldn't recognize the person.

_Of course, it must have been the charm taking effect. No one is supposed to know who the other person is. This ought to be interesting,_ Haley thought as they walked further into the Hall.

Haley walked over to the punch bowl, and got herself a drink. As she took a sip, someone sidled up to her. She knew she was supposed to know who the person was, but she couldn't figure it out.

The person had blond hair, and was dressed in a white dress robe, with a black tie, black top hat, and a black mask.

Haley couldn't place who this person was, but her emotions knew who he was. She felt a mixture of annoyance, as well as recognition.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely before he could say anything.

He frowned. "That's no way to talk to someone of my stature. What are you, a lowly peasant? You will greet me with respect."

Haley narrowed her eyes as she dumped her drink over his head. Those who were near by jumped back, as they pointed and laughed at the guy, who was furious.

A female dressed in brown draped herself over the male and fawned all over him as she removed the punch stains.

Haley turned her back to him and headed towards the dance floor. A fast song was on, and for the first time in a long time, she let loose. She twirled and swayed and twisted all of her fears and anxiety's away.

Before long, she looked around and saw she was surrounded by guys vying for her attention.

She smiled as she continued to dance with all the guys surrounding her.

Many songs later, Haley was out of breath, sweaty, thirsty, and in desperate need of air. She walked away from the guys and back over towards the refreshment table. After getting a drink, she made her way outside, where she took a deep breath of autumn air.

As she sat down on a bench, she lifted her hair off of her neck for some much needed relief.

Haley loved being one with nature. She was so absorbed, she didn't notice someone had sat down near her until he cleared his throat.

She looked over and studied him because after all, she didn't know his name. He was wearing a green mask, that couldn't hide his sparkling blue eyes with a hint of mischief, and his hair was a ginger red.

"How do you do?" He asked properly with a smile on his face, causing her to smile back. "Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She responded as she went back to admiring the full moon.

"It's a shame I can't remember your name. I feel as if I know you well." He said.

Haley looked at him again. "Ai. I feel comfortable with you. Not like that bloke in white."

The guy chuckled. "Kudos, that was brilliant."

Laying her hair over one shoulder, Haley got an idea. She stood up, faced the boy, and held out her hand.

The guy raised one eyebrow, but took her hand anyway. She led him to a clearing by the lake where she plopped down, taking him with her.

Laughing, they stretched out on their backs and stared up at the billions of stars in the sky.

Haley took a deep breath of freshly mowed grass, and sighed in content.

They were still holding hands, as he lifted them and pointed to a shooting star. "Make a wish," he said.

Haley followed the star as she silently said, _star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish this feeling to never go away. _

Haley turned to the boy to see is he made a wish as well, when the moment was ruined.

"Oi! You lot! You don't belong out here. Git back inside!"

Turning their heads, they saw the Head Boy strolling their way.

The guy laying next to her hopped up and pulled her to her feet, as he bounced away, causing her to giggle as she tried to keep up.

They returned to the castle grounds breathless as they noticed couples strolling about, as the music played throughout.

"May I have this dance?" Ginger asks.

In her head she's named him Ginger.

Haley held out her hand as he pulled her close. He put one hand on her waist while the other held her hand. She put her free hand on his waist, as he twirled her around the castle grounds in a waltz.

Haley was having a fairytale night so far, and didn't want it to end, she was having such a good time. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled this much.

Ginger was holding her close as the song was ending, when she felt herself being pulled back from him by a spell. Looking around in confusion, they saw a tiny plump teacher in pink walking the grounds as she pointed her wands at those who were standing too close.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Ginger asked.

"Let's sit for a while, my legs are tired," Haley said.

He held her hand again as he led the way into the Great Hall, and over towards a table where their were already people sitting. She spotted someone in dark purple, who she recognized as the girl she walked in with.

Everyone smiled politely at each other as conversations continued. Haley eyed the boy Purple was sitting with. _I should know who that is. After all he does look like me. I know he's my twin, but I can't for the life of me, remember his name! _Haley thought as the boy looked at her in the same manner.

_That's right, we have a psychic connection. _As she kept her eyes on him, she made a connection, that he answered to.

"_It's bloody maddening not knowing anyone's name. Not even my own twin!" _Her brother thought as soon as they were connected.

Haley smiled. _I know what you mean. So far I've nicknamed the boy next to me, Ginger, and your girl, Purple. I know their my friends, but it also feels awkward, like we've all never met before."_

"_How's your night so far?" _he asked.

_Spectacular," _she thought happily.

All of a sudden, Haley snapped out of the conversation with her brother, though she kept the connection, by a hand waving in her face.

Looking around, she saw a girl in pink standing in front of her. "Hello, I asked you a question," the girl said in annoyance.

"Sorry, what was that?" Haley asked.

"I was asked to give you this." Pinky thrust the parchment at her and walked away with her date.

Haley opened the parchment, and the note said to meet outside by the water fountain.

Her curiosity was peeked, and she rose to her feet. She excused herself, and walked outside and over to the fountain, where she came face to face to the blond in white alone leaning against the fountain wall.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

Blondie glared at her. "That wasn't very nice, what you did earlier."

Haley sat on the fountain wall. "Yea well, you shouldn't be talking to people like that."

"I see nothing wrong with what I said. I can't help it if it's true," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Was their a reason you summoned me, or did you just want to insult me some more?"

"Mostly I did it to get away from that girl who's been throwing herself at me all night. I don't know why, but for some bloody reason, I feel like I can trust you. Which is more than I can say about anyone else here." the boy said as he stared at the ground.

Haley was quiet, but on the inside she felt the same way. Even though she knew she couldn't stand him, she also knew they shared a connection, that no one else did. A connection that was different from her twin. This one wasn't so much mental, as it was physical, and it confused her. She was having an amazing time with Ginger, and yet, she felt a small tug for Blondie.

It was maddening because they were all so different.

She felt Blondie's eyes on her, and she realized she didn't answer him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I get it. I don't know why, but I feel the same."

The moment was starting to get personal, and that scared her. She knew he was a bad person and all wrong for her, and yet, she felt that pull. She studied his blond locks, that looked so smooth, and just begged her to run her fingers through it. She studied his face from what she could see around the mask, and was amazed by how strong his jaw looked. But mostly, she stared into those gray pools of his eyes and got sucked in. She was swimming in the gray waters that were his soul.

Like a silver lake that was pulling her under. Deep, deep down where she felt vulnerable, and strangely naked. Like she could see to the core of who he was, and that was a scared little boy, just looking for someone to love him.

In fact, she could see the little boy with light hair curled up on the ground surrounded in shades of gray. As she walked closer, she could see his shoulders shaking, and knew he was crying.

She knelt down in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped in fright as he cowered from her.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I can't find my mum," the boy sniffed.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere. She wouldn't just leave you," Haley said as she sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

The little boy continued to cry, so Haley brought his head to her chest and stroked his hair as she gave him comfort.

He clung to her, until a dark shadow loomed over the both of them.

They both looked up, and the boy whimpered. Standing in front of him, were two men. One looked like the little boy with longer hair, and the other looked like a snake skeleton in clothes.

The little boy was terrified as these two figures stood above them. One part of her mind knew this was all figuratively, and the other part felt fiercely protective of this little boy who was left all alone to face his worse nightmares. Imagine growing up your whole life living a nightmare.

Haley felt she understood this person better, as she felt herself being pulled backwards, away from the little boy who was reaching for her, back through the silver lake, and back to the grounds at Hogwarts.

Both Haley's and Blondie's eyes were opened wide in shock.

"What just happened?" Haley asked.

"No bloody idea. What the hell did you do?" He asked.

Haley shrugged. "I must have made a connection or something. You saw what I saw?"

Blondie looked away, and Haley caught a glimpse of the little boy in his features. A strong feeling overwhelmed her as she stared at him. She took a deep breath, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. At first he resisted by trying to pull away, but she wasn't having it. She wrapped her other arm around him until she was hugging him around the neck as she stood between his open legs.

He still tried to refuse, but she wouldn't let go. Finally, reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her neck.

She tightened her arms around his neck, as he tightened his arms around her waist, until they were in a tight embrace.

Part of her knew no one had ever held him like this, and the same could be said for her. Though she had been in a loving relationship recently, they had never gotten as deep as what just happened.

She could feel his hands bunch into fists on her fabric, as he clung harder to her. She brought one hand up and stroked his hair, feeling its softness.

Once again the moment was ruined by the teacher in pink sending a spell at them by keeping them apart. Haley pulled her wand from her bust, hid it behind her skirt, and sent a bat-bogey curse on her.

The teacher shrieked as the students outside pointed and laughed as the teacher ran. Haley used the distraction to put her wand back in its hiding place.

As she turned back to Blondie, she could see a smirk on his face with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know why, but I hate that woman," Haley said as she stepped forward, closer to the boy.

The boys smirk fell, and his face became serious. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her forward. "Where were we?" He asked quietly as he looked her in the eyes.

She was back between his legs, as she placed both hands on his cheeks. "Right here," she breathed.

He leaned forward, and captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. She leaned into it as she deepened the kiss, as well as their connection. In their minds, they were swimming on that silver lake, surrounded by dolphins. Leaping, jumping dolphins who allowed them to play with them.

When they came back up for air, Haley was breathless in more way than one. Part of her was in love with his eyes, as the rest of her was smitten.

Someone nearby cleared their throat. When she glanced over, she saw Ginger.

Shocked, Haley jumped back as a hand flew up to her tingling lips. "Oh," escaped her parted lips.

Ginger turned around and stalked away, leaving Haley torn. Did she follow and tell him it was nothing? Or did she stay and try to see if something was indeed going on between them?

She turned to look at Blondie, and saw his walls were up, and he was once again cold towards her.

"Get out of here," he said.

When she didn't move, he said, "fine, I'll leave," and walked away.

Haley's jaw dropped, as she was now alone; her fairytale night over.

She walked back into the Great Hall trying not to feel defeated. When she stepped inside, the DJ said it was the last song of the night, and a slow song came on. Couples everywhere were on the floor, leaving only a few sitting at the tables.

Not wanting to feel even worse by just sitting there, she decided to just go back up to her room.

When she was upstairs, out of her outfit and bathed, she laid down on her bed, closed her eyes, and remembered the night.

Nearby she heard a clock chime midnight, breaking the charm, but it didn't matter because she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

(A little shorter than most, but I'm satisfied with this chapter.

As you can tell I had one boy in mind I wanted her with, but as I continued to write, somehow I ended up in the opposite direction, and got carried away.

Also if you want to see what Haley's dress looks like, go to my page and click on the webpage. I've also left a link for Hermione's dress.

I know it's weird not mentioning anyone by name, so I hope you were able to guess who everyone was. If not, here's a few. The girl in brown all over Draco was Pansy. The teacher in pink was Umbridge, and the girl in pink handing the note was Lavender, and obviously Purple was Hermione.

Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, super16simone, lovesaphira, R2-D216, maximumride123, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Parvati48, Cinderella98, Writer. Of. The. Gods, thatfreakypottergirl, Bouncerok)


	13. Chapter 13

SURPRISE! A bonus chapter for everyone because I got swept up in the moment and want to share it with everyone. I hope you like it as much as I do.

XOXOXOXOXO

**_::PREVIOUSLY::_**

_Nearby she heard a clock chime midnight, breaking the charm, but it didn't matter because she fell asleep._

**_::END PREVIOUSLY::_**

When Haley woke up the next morning, the previous night came back to her. Obviously at the time she didn't know who anyone was, but as she looks back, she could guess who a few of them were. One of the most obvious ones being "Blondie" AKA Draco Malfoy.

_I can't believe I made out with Draco Malfoy!_ Haley screamed in her head.

_And who was Ginger? My most obvious choice would be Fred because we're the closest, but seeing as there are three male Weasleys attending Hogwarts, it could have been any of them. _Haley continued to think.

_There's only one way to find out._ She thought as she got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Lavender, Parvati, and Shelby Spencer were already gossiping about last night, while Hermione was quietly getting dressed.

Haley walked over to Hermione. "How did last night go, Purple?"

Hermione gave her a strange look, as Haley chuckled. "That was my nickname for you, because I obviously didn't know who you were."

Hermione smiled. "That's alright. Do you have any idea what it's like not knowing your own boyfriend?"

Haley looked fascinated as she sat Indian style on Hermione's bed. "What was that like?"

Hermione sat down by her pillows. She looked around the room and saw her other roommates were shooting glances in their direction, so she closed her bed curtains and cast a Silencing Charm.

"Honestly, it was the best night of my life," Hermione gushed.

Haley squealed. "I want details!"

"At first, it was very awkward. We didn't say much, just kinda stared at each other for a while, when I finally asked him to dance. We danced for a while, and took a break by walking outside on the grounds. From there, we just started talking."

"What'd you talk about?" Haley asked.

"Everything. We spent time reacquainting ourselves. It was like falling in love all over again, only this time it wasn't with my best friend. It's hard to explain, but very surreal," Hermione said.

"How romantic," Haley commented.

Hermione smiled. "How was your night? Anything happen? I remember you came in to talk to us with a Weasley, though I'm not sure which one."

"Honestly, neither am I," Haley said.

"So what happened between you two?" Hermione asked.

Haley gave a half smile. "It was an interesting night, I'll say. It started out great, kinda spluttered in the middle, ending up amazing, while crashing to pieces all around me."

Hermione looked confused.

"It was a fairytale night alright, just not the way I would picture it. At first Ginger and I, that's what I've nicknamed him, started out by talking. We ended up laying down by the lake staring up at the stars, and it was so romantic. The moment was ruined by a prefect breaking it up, but it was redeemed when we were dancing. When we were sitting with you, I received a parchment asking me to meet someone by the fountain outside."

"And obviously you went, right?" Hermione asked.

Haley nodded. "You won't believe who it was, either."

Hermione thought. "Was it Dean?"

Haley shook her head. "It was Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I know! It was the last person I expected, even if I didn't know who he was," Haley said. "It was strange, and we, had a moment," Haley trailed off.

It was Hermione's turn to squeal. "What happened?" She asked in shock.

"I made a connection with him, and I saw to his soul. Hermione, he's just a scared little boy. When the connection broke, I could see the little boy in his feature's and I just, melted. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I ended up snogging Malfoy!"

Hermione was speechless. "I mean, I know you two, had a strange, relationship, but…" Hermione trailed off between stopping and going. "Wow. So, how was it?" Hermione finished.

Haley sighed. "It was amazing. As we were snogging, I made another connection, and, well it's indescribable. But it doesn't matter because Ginger saw it happening."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, no!"

Haley nodded. "In the end they both walked away, and I was just left standing there, confused. So I came up here and went to bed."

"You haven't seen either since?" Hermione asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Well today shall be interesting. Let's go down to breakfast, I'm famished." Hermione said as she removed the curse and opened the curtains, to find their room empty.

They made their way down to the common room, which was empty, and continued down to breakfast, where everyone was already eating.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, and Haley sat between Hermione and Neville, and across from Ron, Fred and George.

As Haley sat down and saw who was in front of her, her face blanched, and for a second she panicked.

All three redheads smiled at her, and she was confused as she half smiled back. _If one of them is Ginger, shouldn't he be ignoring me and not smiling at me like nothing's happened?_ Haley thought silently.

Haley looked down at the table, suddenly not very hungry. She grabbed some toast and put it on her plate. As she broke off a piece and was about to put it in her mouth, she caught Ron talking animatedly around the food in his mouth, and almost gagged. _He's not Ginger is he?_

Though there was nothing _wrong_ with Ron, she just didn't think of him in that way. Looking at George, she knew the same applied to him.

She caught Fred's eye, and neither looked away. She looked deep into his eyes, and knew in her heart that he was Ginger. _Now what do I do?_ she panicked.

Fred broke the connection to continue his conversation with everyone.

Haley was left reeling. She was deeply confused, and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she heard her twin in her head. "Are you alright? You look so sad."

Haley played with the food on her plate as she thought back. "I'm so confused. I had an amazing night last night with someone."

"Who?" Harry's curiosity reached her.

"That's just it. I don't know who exactly it was, though honestly, I think it was Fred."

Harry was taken back a bit, before he smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"Is it? I dunno Harry, he doesn't see me like that. Look at him, he's acting like nothing's happened. I'm just his kid brother's mate, nothing more," Haley thought.

"Do you want something more to happen? I know you love him, I can feel it," Harry said.

Haley was surprised. "You can?" She thought before she realized what happened.

Harry smiled. "Gotcha! I knew it! So what are you going to do about it?"

Haley sighed, and those sitting nearby, looked at her. She blushed and nibbled her toast.

"I'll deal with it later," Haley thought as she lessened their connection.

XOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day was spent working on homework. After lunch, Haley took a walk around the lake.

When she reached the other side, she could hear someone following her.

She paused, pretending to take in her surroundings. When the person was behind her, she turned and saw it was Malfoy.

She watched as he walked past her and over to a tree, which he climbed.

Knowing he wanted this conversation in private, she followed him up the tree, and sat next to him.

He tapped his temple, and she again knew what he wanted. She scooted closer, and place her hand on his temple.

When she connected with him, they were sitting in a tree by a lake much like in real life, only this one was a silver lake; their lake.

At first, they just sat there staring at the lake. When nothing happened, Haley concentrated until the lake reflected a memory of last night at the fountain.

She felt him stiffen beside her. "That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did," she said.

He frowned. "It can't happen. Do you have any idea who we are, and what we mean to other people?"

"I know exactly who we are. "Your Draco Malfoy, a future Death Eater who happens to have the Dark Lord living in his home. And I'm Haley Potter, twin of 'The Boy Who Lived.' The very person Voldemort hates the most. Sound about right?" Haley answered sarcastically.

"How can you be so casual about it?" he asked in annoyance.

Haley shrugged. "That may be everyone's opinion, but it's not mine. Yea, I'm the twin of Harry Potter, but that's not all I am. I can't let everyone else run my life, especially Voldemort."

Malfoy slapped his hand against the tree. "Easy for you to say. You've only been around him once. But you of all people should know how easy it is for him to read minds. It's not so simple hiding things from him. If he ever knew this happened…"

"He'd kill you," she said calmly.

He snapped his head around to glare at her. "Stop that! How can you be so calm?"

She shrugged again. "It's not something I can explain. A lots happened to me this year, and I've learned how to cope with it. It almost broke me, but I didn't let it. I fought back until I won. I'm no longer that scared little girl I was before. I've experience everything you've experienced in a lifetime, and I'm a better person because of it."

Draco frowned. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Haley placed a hand on his. "I know exactly what you've been through. I may not have been through the same thing, but it's pretty damn close. Our lives haven't been easy, but I don't see anything on your arm." She said as she leaned over and lifted up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing smooth, pale skin.

She stroked it lightly as a shiver went through him, and his arm got Goosebumps. "You don't have to choose that life."

He looked up and stared at her. He quickly leaned in and gave her a rough kiss. When he pulled back, he turned his head away from her, towards the lake. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is." Haley said as she looked at the lake as well. She concentrated, and the lake shimmered with images. In it they showed a smiling Draco. He was at the Burrow, and he was happy. No menacing figures, no one torturing him, no one ignoring him…

When the images faded, they were replaced by his own reflections. In them, they showed his father and Voldemort catching him, and torturing him, before they killed him. "That's what would happen if they ever caught me."

Haley changed the images. She showed the Order of the Phoenix fighting Voldemort and the Death Eater's, and they won. They watched as the green light illuminated Voldemort before he dropped to the ground, as the Death Eaters fled.

Malfoy shook his head. "It will never happen."

"Why not?" Haley asked stubbornly, well aware she was still holding one hand and one arm of his.

"Let's say that really happened. Let's say I was protected by the Order. But what about school? I'll still be surrounded by Slytherin's. Who's going to protect me at school?" He asked.

Haley knew he was right. Between the Slytherin's and Snape, who knew what would happen. Snape could even find a way of sneaking Malfoy out of school, and he would for sure be dead.

She dropped her head. What was wrong with her? Did she only like Malfoy because she was filling her head with illusions of who Malfoy could be? Of how she imagines him to be?

Because the person she imagines isn't the real Malfoy. Sure he saved her life this summer, and he actually talked to her, and even kissed her, but that was it.

He was the son of a Death Eater, and he was an arse.

Haley's confusion deepened, and he knew because the sky darkened, and rain fell from the sky.

He sighed. "Your upset."

"Why is this so hard?" She asked as she sniffled.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Because of who our parents are. I will never be that person you see. As much as I _want_ to be that person, it just won't happen. Not with the upbringing I've had. The upbringing I'm still living. Face it, we will never work. Not while the Dark Lord is still alive."

She buried her head in his shoulder as she clung on. She knew once this connection broke, that would be the end of it. They would go back to the way things were; everyone thinking they were enemies, while sneaking meetings here and there.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"It's time. Let go," he said.

Haley closed her eyes and broke the connection. When she opened her eyes again, her hand was still on his temple.

She dropped her hand and he grabbed it. He gently squeezed it, before he let go and dropped from the tree branch.

As he walked away, Haley let her tears fall. She let herself have a good cry before she steadied herself.

She ended up sitting in that tree until the sun vanished, replaced by darkness.

XOXOXOXOXO

At supper, Haley put on a brave face as she sat down next to Fred. Right now she needed comfort and support, and she knew he would offer that.

After dinner, she asked if she could talk to him. They went up to his empty dorm room, and placed a Silencing Charm on the door.

"What is it, Hales?" He asked.

Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She felt his shock before he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your Ginger aren't you?" She asked with her cheek on his chest, where she could hear his heart beat pick up speed.

"Who's Ginger?" He asked in confusion.

"The wonderful guy I spent with on an amazing night," she said.

"Oh, well, than yea, I'm Ginger," he said jokingly.

Haley smiled as she lifted up her head. "It really was a magical night. Best night of my life."

Fred frowned. "Why, cuz you spent it snogging Malfoy?"

Haley shook her head. "Because I spent it with you. It's true what happened with Malfoy, but only because I didn't know who he was. He said some charming things, and I got carried away. But when it was over, I realized who it was I really wanted to be with. And that's you."

"Then why didn't you follow me?" He asked warily.

"I tried to, but I tripped and when I looked back up, you were gone. I was so embarrassed, I just went to bed instead," Haley lied.

Fred looked hopeful, though he tried to hide it. "So nothing's going on between you and Malfoy?"

Haley snorted. "Please, he's a Malfoy! Why would anything be going on?"

"Because I'm not blind. I know the two of you, how to put this, acknowledge one another. Maybe not so much with words, but with looks."

Haley was surprised. "You see that?"

Fred's frown deepened. "I knew it. I knew something was going on between the two of you." He grabbed her arms and pushed her away as he turned his back on her.

"It's not what you think. It's true, we do share looks, but it's only because he saved my life this summer."

Fred winced, and turned around. She could see the anguish in his eyes as he grabbed her elbows.

"When I think I almost lost you…" he trailed off.

Haley was shocked. It was one thing to learn he was Ginger, it was another thing entirely to see that he's liked her for a while.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Fred stared her deep in the eyes. "I know this is sudden, but I love you, Hales."

Haley's jaw dropped. "You do?"

"Ever since I first met you on the train. You in your Muggle medicine what'cha-ma-call-it's." Fred said as he caressed her arms.

Haley thought back to that train ride, and laughed. "You mean my cast and stitches?" Haley raised a hand to his forehead, "can I touch?"

They both laughed. "Hey, it's not fair, I'd never seen anything like that before."

"Well Fred, your in luck. You see, I happen to love you, too," she said with a smile.

His face lit up. "You mean it?"

She laughed again. "Course I mean it. You're my best friend, and the boy I love," she said simply.

His smile widened as he leaned in closer. He kissed her shyly at first, but then quickly deepened the kiss.

Haley put her hands on his temples as she made a connection to him. She didn't go as deeply as she did with her twin or Malfoy, but she did get sensation, and what she felt, was his overwhelming love for her.

She buried herself in those emotions, and got swept up in the moment.

When they finally broke apart, Haley was breathless, and in awe. She'd never felt such love before, and it was addicting.

She smiled shyly at him, as he rested his forehead against hers, trying to get his breath back.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Yea," she agreed.

"Haley Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Yes," she breathed out softly as she sealed it with a kiss.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day when Haley woke up and walked to the common room, Fred was already waiting for her. She walked up to him, and he leaned down to give her a deep kiss, bending her backwards at the knees a bit.

When he pulled back, Haley was weak in the knees. Looking around the room, she could see everyone staring at them with their jaws open.

She buried her head in his shoulder feeling bashful and giddy.

"Oi, go about your business, Haley and I are together now, so get over it," Fred called out as George slapped him on the back.

Everyone turned to the person next to them and started gossiping as they left the room.

"It's about time," Ron said, summoning up what the others thought.

As they walked into the Great Hall holding hands, Haley's eyes immediately went to Malfoy's, who she could see scowling at her, as he sent daggers with his eyes.

Haley hid her face in Fred's shoulder as she looked away.

They made their choices yesterday, and now they had to live with the consequences.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts: super16simone, Writer. Of. The. Gods, lovesaphira, IFeelLikeDancinTonight, paigematthewsfan21, R2-D216, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, maximumride123, Parvati48, and everyone who's sticking with me on this long story!)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I'm back! It turns out I read the contest rules wrong. I only needed to write 65 pages to submit it, which I did! So I'm back! Though I still plan on finishing my story. I'm currently in the process of writing three stories. Lol I've never written that many at once, so this should be interesting.

I had to write Hagrid's tale of the giants, so sorry if it's a bit repetitive. I tried not to be too close to the book. Also, I've made it a little bit longer than usual. There's some moments with Fred, and some moments with Malfoy, so I hope you enjoy!

Also, shout out to **Writer. Of. The. Gods **who has agreed to be my new Beta! She's done so much for me, I'm so thankful to her.

Also, I've just realized that those who responded to my Author's Note a while back, will not be able to submit a review for this chapter, so please, if you'd like to say something, send me a private message. I would still love to hear your thoughts :)

XOXOXOXOXO

Things between Haley and Malfoy were really awkward. He chose to keep his distance, and part of Haley was relieved. Otherwise, things between her and Fred would have been strained. Which wasn't needed. It's true that she was in love with Fred, it was also true that she had feelings for Malfoy as well.

Though, she wishes it weren't true. She just wanted to be friends with him, but knew that wasn't possible.

Tension around the castle was at an all time high. The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was fast approaching, and curses were flying. The only person who was affected, was Ron. He wasn't used to the insults flying around, and he was nervous, and losing his confidence fast.

The day of the match dawned, and Ron was a huge wreck. No matter what his friends or fellow Gryffindor's said to him, he wasn't able to cheer up. He was so nervous, he kept his head down and avoided everyone as he talked about how unworthy he was.

By the time Haley got outside, where it was freezing out, and sat in the stands with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, she noticed the Slytherin's were wearing badges that said; WEASLEY IS OUR KING. Glaring at the badges, she didn't say anything. She knew they weren't good, after all they were Slytherins.

As the game started, the Slytherin's in the crowd started singing. They made up a song about Ron, and it went something like this;

_Weasley cannot save a thing,He cannot block a single ring,That's why Slytherin's all sing,Weasley is our king._

It was rubbish, and the Gryffindor's tried to ignore it. As the song got louder, Ron was slowly starting to hear the song. He was so nervous, he wasn't able to block the Quaffle. The score was forty - ten Slytherin, before Harry was chasing the Golden Snitch. He just caught it and the crowd was going nuts before a Bludger hit Harry on his back, causing him to fly off his broom and land on the ground.

Ginny, Luna, Haley and Hermione were already on their feet the second when Harry caught the Snitch. When they saw Harry fall, Haley and Hermione clung together as they were both angry and scared by what they just saw.

From where Haley stood in the stands, she could see Angelina help Harry to his feet as Madam Hooch went to reprimand Crabbe for the illegal Bludger.

Haley couldn't hear what was being said on the pitch, but the Slytherin and Gryffindor players were starting to converge. Fred and George were being held back by his fellow teammates, as they advanced on Malfoy.

_Why is he starting trouble? Is it just because his team lost? _Haley thought as everyone in the stands watched what was going on. Madam Hooch was still berating Crabbe, so she was no help.

Malfoy kept instigating, and finally both Harry and George attacked him. Harry's fist slammed into Malfoy's stomach, and Haley gasped in shock.

By the time Madam Hooch broke up the fight by sending Harry backwards with a charm, Malfoy was curled up in a ball on the ground. George had a bloody lip, and Fred was still being restrained by Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

Harry and George stalked off, as everyone in the stands turned to leave.

By the time Haley and all the Gryffindor's reached their common room after dinner, they were dying to know what happened to Harry and George.

Fred was still tense and scowling, when Haley wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 'It's alright," she said lamely trying to calm him down.

Fred snorted, but didn't say anything. Haley walked him over to the table and sat on his lap, while the rest of the team, minus Ron, sat around them. Everyone else stood around them, or went about their business.

Finally after a few minutes, not able to take the suspense, Angelina blurted, "Well?"

Haley connected to her own twin. _What happened?_

Harry pictured Umbridge with a satisfied smile on her toad-like face. She had a bad feeling about this.

"We've been banned," Harry said dejectedly.

Everyone's jaws dropped as gasps were echoed around the room. "What!" Angelina gasped as she sat there frozen.

"Who?" Fred asked, with anger in his voice. Haley wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

George cleared his throat. "Us, twin. And Harry."

Murmurs went around the room as Angelina said, "no beaters, no seeker…what are we going to do?" She as well as everyone was devastated.

"What about Crabbe and the Bludger he hit after the whistle was blown? Has she banned him?" Alicia asked. Though we all knew the answer, before somebody answered.

"No," Ginny said miserably. She sat on one side of Harry while Hermione sat on the other side of him. "He just got lines."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Haley cried out on his behalf.

"Not my fault I didn't. If you three weren't holding me back, I would have pummeled the scumbag to a pulp!" Fred said with and ugly look on his face.

Haley knew Fred was also thinking about that night of the Masquerade Ball when he saw her and Malfoy snogging, and knew his anger wasn't just about what was said on the pitch.

Haley was ashamed, and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms went around her, but they were still tense.

Finally, Angelina said she was going to bed, hoping this was all a bad dream. Haley wished it was too.

"Do you want me to join you?" Haley whispered in his ear.

Fred sighed. "Not tonight, love."

He kissed her forehead, and she got up, so he and George could go to their rooms.

Pretty soon it was just Haley, Hermione, and Harry.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

Haley and Harry said they hadn't.

Ron came clambering through the portrait hole just then. He was very pale, and had snow in his hair. When he spotted his mates, he froze in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked anxiously, jumping up to her feet.

"Walking," Ron mumbled, looking away.

"You look frozen!" Haley cried out. "Come sit with us by the fire."

Ron sat down, but wouldn't look anyone in the face. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "For thinking I can play Quidditch. I'm going to resign in the morning." Haley shook her head sadly.

"If you resign, there will only be three players," Harry said testily.

"Fred, George, and Harry have been given a lifetime ban." Haley explained when Ron looked confused.

"What!" Ron yelped, shocked.

Hermione filled him in, while Haley mentally tried to cheer Harry up, but to no avail.

After a while, Ron said, "this is the worst I've ever felt in my life."

"Join the club," Harry said bitterly while running his hands through his hair.

"Well I can think of one thing that will cheer you up." Hermione said from her position by the window. "Hagrids back."

XOXOXOXOXO

The four of them went to their rooms to get ready, while Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauders Map.

They reached Hagrid's cabin in record time.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry cried out, the Quidditch match forgotten, excited after knocking three times, and not receiving an answer.

"Shoulda known!" Hagrid called out chuckling. "Bin home three seconds…" He said as he opened the door.

Hermione screamed as the rest of them gasped. "Hagrid!" Haley cried out in shock.

"Keep it down!" Hagrid said hastily. "Get in, get in."

They walked in and as Hagrid closed the door, Harry whipped the cloak off. They sat around the table as Hagrid closed the curtains, before joining going to the kettle to make some tea.

They reacted so violently because Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood, and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple-and-black bruises. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Haley suspect broken ribs.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded rather rudely.

_Be nice! _Haley scolded her twin.

_Not when he looks like that! _Harry thought back. Haley shook her head.

"Nuttin." Hagrid said firmly and stubborn-like as he poured cups for everyone.

"Come off it!" said Ron.

"I'm fine." Hagrid said as he straightened up and turned to them, beaming, as he winced. "It's good to see you four again. Had good summers, did ya?"

"Hagrid you've been attacked!" Ron cried out as Haley said, "About as good as yours went, from the looks of it!"

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," Hermione said anxiously. "Some of those cuts look nasty.

"I'm dealin' with it." Hagrid said as he walked across the room and grabbed a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak, slightly larger than the average car tire.

When he turned and saw there expressions, he said, "Dragon meat," before slapping it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction before joining them at the table. Haley made a small face.

"Did the giants beat you up?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Giants?" Hagrid bellowed, before quieting down. "Who said anything' abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who told yeh-" he stuttered shocked.

"We guessed," Hermione said apologetically.

"It was kind of…obvious." Ron said, while Haley and Harry nodded in agreement.

Hagrid snorted, shaking his head. "Never known kids like you four knowin' more'n yeh oughta," he muttered. "An' I'm not complimentin' yeh, neither. Nosy, some'd call it. Interferin'." He chuckled, looking at them.

"So you been looking for giants?" Harry asked with a grin, causing Haley to grin.

"Yea, all righ'," Hagrid grunted. "I have."

"And you found them?" Haley asked in a hushed shocked voice.

"Well, they're not that hard ter find, ter be honest. Pretty big, see," Hagrid said like this should be known by everybody, though kindly.

"Where are they?" Ron asked curiously.

"Mountains," Hagrid said.

"Come on Hagrid, tell us about what you've been up to, and Haley will tell you about her summer, than Harry will tell you about being attacked by dementors-" Ron was interrupted by Hagrid choking on his tea.

"Whadda yeh mean attacked by Dementors? Hagrid growled after he cleared his throat. "Haley's summer?"

"You don't know?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

I was on a secret mission." Hagrid said again as a clarification.

"They turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me-" Harry was cut off by Hagrid's shocked bellow of, "WHAT!"

"-And I had to go to a hearing and everything. But that's nothing to what Haley went through. Now tell us about the giants first." Harry finished.

Hagrid glared at Harry through his one open eye. "Oh, alrigh'." Hagrid said when nobody budged.

Hagrid explained how he and Madame Maxime set out right after term ended. It took them about a month to reach them.

"A month?" Ron said, as though he had never heard of a journey lasting such a ridiculously long time. "But, why couldn't you just grab a portkey or something?"

"We're being watched. The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore an' anyone they reckon's in league with him, an'-" Hagrid paused.

"We know about that," Harry said quickly.

"You had to act like Muggles the whole way!" Ron asked thunderstruck.

Hagrid explained how the had to be careful because they're so easy to spot. They had to pretend to be on holiday together. "Ran inter a couple o' mad trolls on the Polish border, an' I had a sligh' disagreement with a vampire in a pub in Minsk, but apart from tha', couldn't'a bin smoother." Of course Hagrid will call that smooth.

He continued by explaining once there, they had to lay low in case of Death Eaters, which they found a whole bunch of. "I reckon abou' seventy or eighty giants are whats left of them."

Hermione looked sad.

Hagrid explained they waited until the next day to approach the Gurg, which means Chief. They walked right up to him, placed their gift at his feet, and bowed. The gift was everlasting fire. They left a message that they would be back with another gift tomorrow, and left.

They returned the next day to an eagerly awaiting Karkus, and gave him a battle helmet, before talking. Karkus seemed to be interested in what Dumbledore had to say, and they left and came back the next day with another present.

"But that night, it all wen' wrong," Hagrid said. "A fight broke out. Went on fer hours, yeh wouldn' believe the noise. An' when the sun came up the snow was scarlet an' Karkus' head was lyin' at the bottom o' the lake. There was a new Gurg, Golgomath."

When they approached the new Gurg with a present, Hagrid was hung upside down by his feet by two other giants. Madame Maxime whipped out her wand and cursed the giants, and knew they weren't able to approach the giants after they.

"So how come it's taken you so long to come home if you were only there for three days?" Haley asked, curious. _What got in there way? _She thought.

Hagrid looked outraged. "We didn' leave after three days!"

He explained how they waited in a nearby cave and watched as Death Eaters approached the Gurg with gifts. The Gurg was persuaded by the Death Eaters, so Hagrid decided to try the giants who weren't on the Gurg's sides, to join Dumbledore.

"I reckon we had about' six or seven o' them convinced at one point," Hagrid said.

"What happened?" Haley asked, scared. Hermonie was wringing her hands, scared too.

"Golgomath's lot raided the caves. The one's that' survived didn't wan' no more ter do with us after that," Hagrid explained.

"So, there aren't any giants coming?" Ron asked, looking disappointed.

"Nope," Hagrid said, heaving a deep sigh as he turned over his steak, reapplying it to his face, tenderly.

"You still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," Ron said, gesturing toward Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Or why you're back so late. Sirius said Madame Maxime's been back for ages," Harry said.

"Who attacked you?" Ron interrupted.

"I wasn' attacked!" Hagrid said. "I -" He was cut off by a knocking on his door.

Hermione gasped as her mug shattered on the ground. Fang yelped, as the five of them stared at the door.

"It's _her_!" Ron whispered. Hagrid looked confused by 'her.' But he knew they had to hide.

The four of them sat down in a corner under the Invisibility Cloak while Hermione told Hagrid to hide the mugs. Hagrid stuffed them in a basket that held dry food for various animals, then placed the lid on it.

Hagrid answered the door to find Professor Umbridge standing there in a green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps. Lips pursed, she leaned back to see Hagrid's face; she barely made it to his navel.

"So," she said slowly, and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "Your Hagrid aren't you?" She also said it like Hagrid was nothing important. Obviously, it was because he was half giant.

She walked into the room, and with eyes bulging, looked around, invading Hagrid's home, like she was invited, and regretted saying yes.

"What has happened to you? How did you get those injuries?" Umbridge asked, straight to the point.

"Oh, I… had a bit of an accident. I-I tripped," Hagrid said lamely.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "Term started over two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

"I-I been away for me health," Hagrid said. "Bit o' fresh air, yeh know?" Haley and Harry both thought of a mental slap.

"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," Umbridge said.

"Well, change o' scenery, yeh' know-"

"Mountain scenery?" Umbridge asked swiftly. By the look on her face, she knew that she was right.

_She knows! _Harry thought panicking.

_Come one Hagrid, don't give it away! _Haley thought back.

"Mountains? Nope, South of France fer me. Bit o' sun an'… an' sea," Hagrid trailed off.

"You don't have a tan," Umbridge said.

_Stop interrogating him! _Haley thought, frantically.

"Sensitive skin," Hagrid finished lamely.

"I shall be informing the Minister of your late return. And as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon." Umbridge said as she turned sharply and marched back to the door.

When Umbridge was gone, Hermione tried to get Hagrid to reveal what his lesson plans were, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, Hagrid kicked them out claiming to be tired. They trudged back up to the castle, leaving no trace as Hermione performed the Obliteration Charm to erase their footprints in the snow.

Haley crawled into bed with Fred, who sleepily wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled into him to warm up.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day was spent working on Haley's, Harry's, and Ron's piles of dreaded homework, while Hermione went to Hagrid's to try and talk some sense into him about his lessons, but with no luck.

It wasn't until Tuesday when they trudge down to Hagrid's hut for his class, that they found out what he had in store for them.

Hagrid led them a ways into the Forbidden Forest, as student's were starting to get scared. Which was smart. Haley and Harry had dealt with enough of the forest to know they had a reason to be scared. "They prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy asked sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "Did you hear?"

Haley was walking behind Malfoy. She couldn't resist leaning into him and whispering, "Your worst nightmare."

Malfoy jumped, but didn't acknowledge her smirk, causing her to feel a bit sad.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow on the ground at all. Hagrid deposited half a cow on the ground, and stepped back.

The class watched, waiting for something to happen. Haley happened to be standing between Harry, and Malfoy. She was lightly connected to Harry as she thought, _what's going on?_

_No idea. _Harry thought back.

Between a pair of two gnarled trees, a pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later, the dragonish face, neck, and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.

Haley gasped, causing Malfoy and others to jump in surprise.

No one but Haley and Harry knew what was happening, until they saw strips of the cow being stripped from its body, before disappearing.

Everyone gasped and Parvati squealed with fear.

"Now, raise your hand. How many can see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

Neville, a boy in Slytherin, Harry, and Haley raised their hands.

"I knew you'd be able to Harry. Neville and Haley, didn't know about you two," Hagrid said.

Malfoy gave Haley a confused look before facing Hagrid. "What exactly are we looking at?"

"Thestrals," Hagrid said proudly, and Hermione said, "oh!"

"But there really, really unlucky!" Parvati said, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

Hagrid chuckled. "Tha's jus' superstition, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pulling the school carriages. An' here's another couple, look-"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Malfoy, who shivered and pressed herself closer to Haley, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"It won' hurt yeh," Hagrid said patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some o' you can't."

Hermione raised her hand. "The only people who can see thestral's, are people who have seen death."

_"Hem, hem."_

Everyone jumped as they whirled around to see Professor Umbridge standing there.

Malfoy leaned back away from Haley, as Umbridge said, "you received my note I sent to your cabin this morning?" She was talking in the same loud voice as before. Haley glared at her. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"As you can see, or, I dunno, can you? We're doing thestrals today-" Hagrid stuttered, Umbridge was making him nervous, by her presence, as well as the things she was saying under her breath as she wrote.

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'?" Umbridge asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them-"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… the… idea… of… violence…" Umbridge mumbled as she wrote. _She's one to talk._

"No!" Hagrid called out as he attempted to explain himself. Umbridge wasn't having it. She walked around the students, and asked Malfoy, and Pansy questions. They were happy to share previous events like Malfoy getting slashed by a hippogriff.

Hagrid tried to go on, but he was faltering. Haley, Hermione, and Harry were all shaking with rage at how Hagrid was being treated. Hermione had tears of shame.

Haley shot Malfoy looks of death, which made him falter in his bashing of Hagrid.

"Well Hagrid, I think I've got enough to be getting along with… You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days." Umbridge said before leaving.

Hermione was furious and cursing up a horrible storm as they made their way back up to the castle. Haley hung back until it was just her and Malfoy. Everyone else were ahead of them.

"What the bloody hell!" Haley exploded quietly, trying not to get attention.

Malfoy's eyes were twinkling with cruel happiness as he tried to hide his smile. "Interesting lesson wasn't it? I especially liked it when Professor Umbridge arrived. I just love seeing you get your wand in a knot."

Haley's fingers tightened around her wand, until her fingers where white. She fought to breathe normally. _I will not hex him. I will not hex him, _she chanted over and over again.

He watched her in amusement. "This really bothers you, doesn't it?"

She continued to breathe sharply through her nose, until she was practically panting. She didn't realize she stopped walking, until he was standing in front of her.

Without thinking, she quickly brought a hand up to his temple, and made a connection. _What the…_

She could hear him think before she gathered all of her mental powers, and threw them at his mind. Malfoy staggered backwards with a look of shock on his face. When her hand left his temple, the connection was broken. Malfoy fell to the ground, as his nose started bleeding.

"That will teach you to laugh at Hagrid! Don't mess with me Malfoy, you won't win." She said before storming of to the castle, leaving a hurt Malfoy behind.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts:

paigematthewsfan21,

Writer. Of. The. Gods thank you SO much for everything!,

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx,

super16simone,

R2-D2106 great suggestion, maybe I'll write a chapter from his point of view…,

Parvati48 so I realize its all in past tense, but I can't help myself,

maximumride123,

thatfreakypottergirl,

lovesaphira,

Cinderella98,

SketchMeExtraCoulorful not everyone's mind…,

Avalon Faraday,

ALL022292,

chocolateladyhorse thank you! It means a lot. That has been my goal all along. To try and not write the events exactly the same, but not straying too much,

HP-PJATO-MAXR-fanatic don't worry, I plan to keep writing,

WindSorceress yay a new fan! You guys know how to make my day so much better!,

**thank you to all, **I'm glad your sticking with this story. It's great to see how many Haley/Fred fans as well as Haley/Draco fans there are. I have big plans for both pairings, so stick with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been a few months since I've updated. I've had ¾ of this chapter written for the longest time, but I couldn't seem to finish it. In fact I haven't written a thing for any story I'm writing in about two months. I forced myself to sit down, and I think I've got it back. I had a tough time writing this story and I didn't even know why, until I started writing the next chapter. I realized I've gotten too deep into the book again, so I've stepped back and I've got an awesome chapter 16 I'm writing.

Enough rambling from me, I'll let you get on with this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

December arrived, bringing with it more snow, and an avalanche of homework. Everyone minus Hermione, who would be skiing with her parents over Christmas break, would be spending it at the Weasleys. Haley was a bit nervous, because she didn't know if Molly and Author knew she was dating their son, and if they did, she didn't know how they felt about it. She didn't want to ask Fred, because if they didn't approve, Haley would be devastated. After all, they were the closest thing to parents she's ever known.

At the last DA meeting, they saw Dobby had decorated the Room of Requirements for Christmas, which was nice. When Angelina, Katie, and Alicia arrived, Angelina announced how she replaced the missing Quidditch players.

"Who's the seeker?" Haley and Harry asked in curiosity.

"Ginny Weasley," Angelina replied.

Haley's jaw dropped, while Harry gaped at her.

"I know," Angelina said. "But she's pretty good, actually. And since we can't have you…" She trailed off as she stared daggers into him, causing Harry to shrink back a bit in guilt.

When the room filled up, everyone split into pairs. Haley was really impressed with Neville, who has improved beyond all recognition. He managed to stun his partner three times. Haley made sure to keep praising him, causing him to blush each time she did.

"How'm I doin'?" Fred whispered as Haley walked by him.

Haley paused. "Hmm," she said as she tapped her lips in mock thought, causing him to laugh.

"I think you need more help," she replied as she stepped behind him, pressing up against him. She snaked one arm around his waist, while the other went to his hand wrapped around the wand. She felt him take a quick breath, and she smiled.

"Much better," Haley whispered, even though she only came up to just below his shoulders, she knew he heard.

"Alright you too, stop flirting!" Harry called out in mock anger, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Haley stuck her tongue out at her twin blushing furiously, as she reluctantly stepped back.

At the end of the lesson, she and Harry dismissed everyone by telling them they might start practicing Patronuses when they got back from winter holiday.

As everyone but Harry, Haley, and Fred left, Haley said, "Harry, I've never tried the Patronus Charm. I wonder if I can do it."

"Course you can," Harry replied with true faith in his twin.

"I wonder what shape it'll take," Haley pondered this. She's always wondered about that.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Maybe it'll be a weasel," he whispered jokingly in her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

"And that's my cue," Harry said as he started to walk away. "Not that you two need an excuse, but look up." He left laughing softly.

Now alone, they looked up, and saw they were standing underneath a mistletoe.

Haley laughed, remembering their first experience with one.

"Our first kiss," Fred echoed her thoughts.

Haley turned around in his arms, so she could face him, a fake smirk on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, panic starting to take over in his eyes.

"Eww, gross! I gotta kiss you? I'd rather snog Goyle!" Haley snarled playfully.

Fred's eyes widened, before he burst out laughing. "You'll regret saying that!"

Haley backed up a step in mock fear. "What are you gonna do, make me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Damn right I am," he said before advancing on her, causing her to back up a few more steps.

"You wouldn't dare!" she cried out while trying to figure out a way to escape.

Fred reached out his arms, and Haley took off running for the door. She made it a few steps before his arms wrapped around her waist, and picked her up off the ground.

Haley squealed as he wrapped an arm around her knees, and carried her back to the mistletoe. He put her down before taking her face between his hands, and kissing her passionately.

Haley's knees went weak from the passion behind that kiss. She put her hands in his hair as she deepened it.

When she pulled back, she was breathless, not just from lack of air, but the look in his eyes. She'd come to love that look; as if saying she's his whole world, and he doesn't want anything else as long as she's there by his side. She didn't need a mental connection to feel everything he has to offer.

She stared into his green eyes, falling more in love than before. The thought scared her, but she pushed it aside.

"We should get going," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder, not moving.

"Right," he whispered back.

Neither moved, not wanting to ruin the moment.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night Haley lay in Fred's arms, asleep. She was having unpleasant dreams about the graveyard, which she hadn't had in a long time.

The dream changed… Her body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…

…He was alive but drowsing... Sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…

Haley longed to bite the man… but she must master the impulse… She had more important work to do…

But the man was stirring… a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet… She reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath her jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood in her mouth…The man was yelling in terrifying pain… then he fell silent… He slumped backward against the wall… Blood was splattering onto the floor…

Her forehead was aching, fit to burst, and she had no idea why. She was shaking in her sleep, and was starting to come too, but connected to her twin. It must have happened in her sleep.

She awoke still connected to her twin, and she could feel the blinding pain across her forehead. She was sweating, and she felt weak. She crawled over Fred, which woke him up, bent over his trash bin, and vomited.

"Haley?" Fred asked in a groggy - half asleep concerned voice.

She was panting as she could feel her twin panicking as he fought through the pain.

_What's going on? _she cried out to him.

_You saw that? _he asked.

_Why are we in so much pain? Is it your scar?_

_Yes! _he thought back.

_Oh, my, gosh! Was that Mr. Weasley who was just attacked! _Haley panicked as she could feel Fred rubbing her back.

Harry didn't answer her, just lessened the connection.

Haley became aware of her surroundings as she rolled over onto her back, fighting the nausea that wanted to come up. The bed curtains were pulled back, as Fred, George, Lee and the two other roommates stared down at her in sleepy confusion.

"What's going on?" George asked.

Haley started to cry. "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your dad," she started, her voice thick with tears.

"Our dad?" Fred and George said at the same time, confused.

"Harry," she was inconsolable, and those were the only words she could get out.

Everyone was staring at her in confusion.

They stayed that way until Haley jumped up, swaying a little, as she ran from the room and into the common room, with Fred and George on her heels.

She made it to the common room just as Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Harry!" Haley cried out in relief as she flung her arms around her sweating twin.

"Oh, it's so terrible!" she cried on his shoulders.

"What's going on?" George asked in confusion.

"Harry said something's happened to dad," Ron answered with confusion as well.

"So did Haley…" Fred trailed off.

"You lot coming?" McGonagall interrupted impatiently.

Haley let go of Harry, but took his hand in hers, as they all made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Though it was well past midnight, there were voices coming from inside Dumbledore's office. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

_Huh? _Haley thought in confusion. _Why so many people?_

_No idea. What's taking so long? Mr. Weasley's in trouble! _Harry thought back frantically.

Professor McGonagall rapped three times, and the voices ceased abruptly. The door opened of its own accord as they all walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter, er, both Potters have had a… well, a nightmare," Professor McGonagall said. " They say…"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" both Potter's cried out at once angrily.

"Very well then, Harry, you tell the Headmaster," McGonagall said with narrowed eyes for being interrupted.

"I… well, I _was_ asleep. But it wasn't an ordinary dream… it was real… I saw it happen…" Haley could tell Harry was offended the headmaster wasn't looking at him, but they both understood why. It was so Voldemort couldn't see what was happening. Which was needed.

"Ron's dad - Mr. Weasley - has been attacked by Nagini!" Haley cried out for her twin.

Harry as well as the others looked surprised. "You knew what snake it was?" Harry asked.

Haley blanched. "I've seen Nagini up close and personal," she shuttered remembering the times she did, so Fred put his arm around her, and she snuggled to him.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, looking at Haley.

"Well… I don't know, inside Harry's head I suppose," Haley answered while shifting her feet as Harry said, "I don't know, inside my head I suppose."

"You misunderstand me," Dumbledore was still quite calm. "I mean, can you remember where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you beside the victim, or looking down at the scene from above?"

Haley and Harry stared at each other in shock.

_What does this mean? _Haley cried out in horror in her head. She knew what position they were in…

"We were the snake. We saw it all from the snake's point of view," Harry said awkwardly.

Dumbledore stood up so quickly that the Potter twins jumped, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. Evarard? And you two Dillys!"

Two wizards in the portraits opened their eyes. "You were listening?" Dumbledore witch and wizard in the portraits nodded.

Dumbledore gave them instructions, and they disappeared from view.

_Of course! Dumbledore was speaking to the portraits! _Harry thought as it dawned on him.

Dumbledore was stroking Fawke the Phoenix as he whispered, "We'll need a warning," before Fawke was gone with a flash of fire.

Evarard reappeared in his portrait. "I yelled until someone came running. Said I'd heard something moving downstairs. They carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look so good, he's covered in blood."

A moment later Dilys arrived. "They've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… They carried him past under my portrait… He looks bad…"

Haley clung to Fred, who was standing still stocked from shock. _It's not my fault! _she tried to convince herself.

_Your fault? It's mine! _Harry thought back, just as devastated.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake Ginny," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore rummaged through a cupboard behind the Potter twins. He emerged carrying a blackened kettle, which he placed carefully upon his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus."

Dumbledore went to another portrait and said, "Phineas, I need you to visit your other portrait."

"Oh, no, Dumbledore. I'm too tired tonight…" Phineas started complaining, but was interrupted by the other portraits yelling at him hatefully.

"Oh, very well! Though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done most of the family -"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," Dumbledore interrupted.

_Of course! That's where I know that voice from! _Harry thought in recognition.

_Sirius? What's he got to do with anything? _Haley thought.

_Phineas' portrait was in the room Ron and I shared over the summer holiday, _Harry answered.

Phineas disappeared with his message for Sirius, while Ginny came in looking frightened. "Is it true Harry? Dad's been hurt?"

"Your father's been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore answered. "I am sending you all back to Sirius' house, which is much closer to the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

Haley, Harry, and the Weasley's gathered around the desk when Dumbledore signaled them too. They each put a finger on the blackened kettle, before Harry's scar burned white-hot as his eyes connected with Dumbledore's.

Haley cried out in pain as an unwanted, but terrifyingly strong hatred, rose so powerfully, they felt they would like nothing better than to strike - to bite - to sink their fangs into the man before them -, before they felt a powerful jerk behind their navel, signaling they were traveling by portkey.

Those who fell when they landed, quickly jumped to their feet as both Haley and Harry rubbed their foreheads. Looking around, she saw they landed in the kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, as Sirius was hurrying toward them all, looking anxious. He opened his arms, and Haley wrapped her arms around him, as the tears fell fast.

"It's alright, love," Sirius said as he rubbed her back.

"Is mum here?" Fred asked Sirius.

The Weasley children started firing questions, getting worked up, wanting to see their father, and not understanding why they couldn't.

"Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened," Sirius explained.

The Weasley children became furious at Sirius, starting a major row, while the Potter twins stood to the side, feeling all kinds of guilt. Haley grabbed Harry's hand, and he squeezed back.

Ginny took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it, Ron following suit. Fred and George glared at Sirius for another minute, before they too, sat down. That left Sirius and the Potter twins standing.

Sirius tried to be encouraging as he waved the Potter twins to sit, before taking out his wand and summoning butterbeers.

They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, speaking only to check the time.

Fred fell into a doze, his head sagging sideways onto his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether asleep or awake, it was hard to tell.

And then, at ten past five in the morning, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. "He's going to be alright," her voice was weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping now, so we can go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off from work."

A sigh of relief went through the room, as Sirius started making breakfast. The Potter's tried to keep their distance, but as they were getting the plates, Molly took both of them into her arms and gave them a hug. "I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you two. They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late. But thanks to you two, he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was."

Harry could hardly stand her gratitude, but Haley felt relieved. She basked in Molly's warmth gladly, before Molly pulled back from them.

Harry wanted to have a private word with Sirius, but Haley and him were still connected, so she knew what he was thinking. She was dying to know the answer as well. She pretended to go about her business as she listened.

In private, Harry proceeded to tell Sirius every single detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley.

"Did you tell Dumbledore this?" Sirius asked. Haley only knew because she could hear his question reverberate through Harry's mind.

"Yes. But he didn't tell me what it means. I - I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, for a couple seconds there, I thought I was a snake. I felt like one. Sirius, I wanted to attack Dumbledore!" Harry said frantically, as in what Haley could tell, was grabbing his hair.

Haley was shocked. She didn't realize the feeling during the portkey had a definitive feel to it. She just thought it was intense hatred.

"Haley? Haley!"

She snapped out of her daze and saw Mrs. Weasley was waving at her. "What's the matter, child? Are you going to set the table with those plates, or just stand their holding them?"

Haley felt embarrassed. She didn't realize she'd become stationary. She moved towards the table and tuned back into her twin just in time to hear Sirius brushing off Harry's concerns. "You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying…"

Haley tuned back out as she placed the plates around the table, lost in her own miserable thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few hours later and Haley was in Sirius' room laying on her side as she watched a sleeping Buckbeak.

After breakfast, everyone had retired to their own rooms for some sleep. Haley wanted to be with Fred, but she was afraid of how he'd react to her. She knew she was just being paranoid, but the Weasley's meant too much to her. They were the only family she had, and she didn't want to ruin it. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection, so she avoided it at all costs.

One thing she did realize as she lay their, was that her connection with her twin had somehow grown even deeper. She wasn't currently connected to her twin, but she could still _feel _him. Maybe that's why she connected to his vision without even realizing it. Maybe they were so deeply intertwined now, that they didn't need the link anymore.

She could feel he was awake, so she deepened the connection. _Do you feel that?_

_Feel what? _Her twin thought back confused.

_You didn't feel the connection, even though we weren't connected? _She asked puzzled.

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. _What are you talking about?_

_Never mind, _she thought as she ended their telepathy. She didn't want to call it a connection anymore, because she could still _feel _him.

This was all so strange.

XOXOXOXOXO

During lunch, everyone's trunks arrived from Hogwarts, so they could dress like Muggle's to visit St. Mungo's. Everyone's spirits rose as the day progressed, and Tonks and Mad Eye Moody arrived, to escort them through London. She wasn't sure how she felt about either Auror. Unlike everyone else, she wasn't around this summer, and didn't get to know them. After all, she never really met the _real _Moody. She only knew the impostor. Tonks seemed okay, but she hadn't yet had any interactions with her. Hermione and Ginny had told her that she was a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can alter her appearance, and that's why she chose bubble gum pink hair.

Haley supposed she would like to get to know Tonks better, but didn't know when she would get the chance. Maybe over the Holiday, if Mr. Weasley was feeling better. She prayed he would be okay, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it with her own two eyes.

As they traveled to London, she stayed behind Fred and George. She still wasn't sure how he felt about her and the situation, and she wasn't giving him a reason to react to her. So instead, she kept her distance, but watched his every move.

When the entered St. Mungo's, and made it to Mr. Weasley's room, Haley and Harry both hesitated, not sure they were welcome.

"Don't be silly you two, Arthur wants to thank you," Molly said as she ushered them forward.

Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside a tiny window. Haley was pleased to see that he was propped up and reading the _Daily Prophet_. When he saw everyone, he put down the paper, beaming.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked her husband as she bent forward and kissed his cheek.

"I feel fine," he said as he hugged Ginny with his good arm.

"What happened dad?" Fred asked right away.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" Mr. Weasley asked as he smiled reassuringly at the Potter twins. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" Fred asked again.

"No, of course not. The Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got -"

"Arthur!" Molly cried out with a warning in her voice.

"- got - er - me," Mr. Weasley finished lamely, leaving the Potter twins to think that wasn't how he was going to finish the sentence.

Fred and George tried to question their father more, but Mr. Weasley was not having it. He went on about an article he was reading when they arrived, and wouldn't answer his children as Molly scolded them for her husband.

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Haley?" Fred asked while looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it when you were captured this summer?"

"That's enough! It's time for you lot to leave. Go wait outside…" Molly said.

They trooped back out into the corridor, while Mad-Eye and Tonks entered the ward. Fred took out his Extendable Ears, which Haley had never seen before. She learned that by putting one end in her ear and the other under the door, they could hear everything being said.

"…they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. …But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Tonks said with doubt.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there, the beast would've had much more time to look around. So the Potter twins say they saw the whole thing happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…"

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about the Potter twins, that's for sure," Moody said shaking his head.

"Dumbledore seems worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," Molly whispered.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake...Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-"

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, as his cheeks started to fill with color.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Shoutouts (most were from my Author's Note);

**Maximumride123 **thank you for your help!

**Rose of Dark Life **I don't know how to thank you enough! You've done so much already.

**Tannerdarko**,

**Super16simone**,

**Cinderella98**,

**Ellie Clemons**,

**Paigematthewsfan21**,

**Lovesaphira**,

**R2-D216**,

**HorseMagic17**,

**XXMizz Alec VolturiXx**,

**LeoDaLion**,

**Parvati48,**

**GreatStory,**

And everyone else who's reading, thank you!)


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, I've got an awesome chapter for everyone. I'm so excited about it, I'll let ya get right to it. Happy reading!

XOXOXOXOXO

**::PREVIOUSLY::**

"Dumbledore seems worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," Molly whispered.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake… Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-"

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, as his cheeks started to fill with color.

**::END PREVIOUSLY::**

Haley immediately deepened the connection with her twin. _It's not true! _she shouted in his head.

Haley could feel Harry's emotions, as well as hear his thoughts, and she didn't like it one bit. He felt dirty, contaminated, and unworthy to be around innocent people, who's minds and bodies were free of the taint of Voldemort.

Than a terrible memory entered him mind;

"_What's he after apart from followers?"_

"_Stuff he can only get by stealth… like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."_

_I'm the weapon_, Harry thought.

Haley was both terrified, and shocked at his revelation. If she could see her reflection, which she could guess by Harry's own expression, she knew the others would see her skin pale, and her eyes wide open, as her jaw went slack.

As it were, the Potter twins were unaware of their surroundings. In fact, Haley was even convinced Harry was unaware of their connection. She was so stunned, her mind was blank. She couldn't even comfort him as they rode the train back to Grimmuald Place in silence.

Mrs. Weasley kept shooting them worried glances from time to time, and asking them if they were okay. For the most part they ignored her concern, not knowing how to answer. When they entered the House of Black, Harry immediately went to his room, locking himself in seclusion.

Haley's hands were shaking, she was so frightened for her twin. She had no idea what was going on, and she didn't like the direction his thoughts kept going.

"What's going on?" Sirius' voice broke through her haze. She looked around in confusion, and saw her and the Weasley's were in the kitchen.

The Weasley's were sitting at the table, staring at Haley, while Haley and Sirius were still standing.

Sirius was by the doorway and Haley was by the fireplace, with the Weasley's in-between them. Sirius was looking at her in concern, while shooting worried glances at the Weasley's for confirmation on what was happening.

"No one will tell me anything!" Mrs. Weasley burst out with emotion. Part of Haley realized Molly was worried about her and Harry.

Haley stared around the table, and could see everyone else was feeling the same way; they were all worried as well.

"Will someone _PLEASE _tell me what's going on?" Sirius asked as his voice rose in volume.

Haley's hands were still shaking as she lifted them so she could tuck her hair behind her ears. She was distracted, and started playing with her hair absentmindedly.

_If Voldemort's possessing me, I'm giving him a clear view into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix right now! There's only one thing I can do; I have to leave Grimmuald Place straightaway._

Haley gasped. She snapped back to reality, realizing Sirius was gripping her arms as he gently shook her.

She focused on his face just in time for him to say, "what's going on?" She could see the worry in his eyes.

Haley gave herself a quick shake of her head as she got her arms out of his grip, and raced up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

She tuned back into her twins thoughts just in time to hear: _I have no choice. I'll have to return to Privet Drive, and cut myself off from other Wizards entirely…_

"Oh, no you don't!" Haley screamed out loud as she took the rest of the stairs two at a time. She could hear other pounding steps behind her, and absently wondered if her footsteps were echoing.

She barged into Harry's room just in time to see him pacing, with a crazy defeated look on his face while his hair was wild, as if he'd been running his fingers though non stop.

"You're not going anywhere! Do you hear me?" she shouted at her twin, realizing she must look just as crazy, while her shaking hands were clenched in fists.

Harry whipped around at the sound of his twin yelling at him. She took a few steps into the room just in time, for the room immediately filled with all the Weasley's and Sirius.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley screeched in fear, still not understanding.

Harry's features hardened as he ignored everyone. He turned to his trunk, slammed the lid, and automatically looked around for Hedwig.

"I _SAID_, you're not going anywhere!" Haley screamed as she advanced on her twin, in a state of panic.

Everyone behind her was in an uproar at her words. They all started talking at once.

Harry ignored everyone and started dragging his trunk across the floor. Haley got behind him, and blocked him. He wasn't refusing to give up, so with his back to Haley, he continued to back up, bumping her.

Haley threw her arms around Harry, practically tackling him. They both fell over so they were laying on the trunk.

"Let me go!" Harry pleaded in frustration.

"No! I won't let you!" Haley cried out, and realized she was crying on the outside as well. _Don't do this!_

Haley felt pressure on her back, as the shouting became more pronounceable.

"Get off of him!"

"We need to talk about this!"

"Ginny, let go!"

"What are you doing to him?"

"Where's he going?"

"Stop! Everybody stop!"

Haley turned her head, and saw Ginny was laying on top of her, trying to pry her off of her twin, while Fred and George were trying to pull Ginny off of Haley.

Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around Haley like a koala, and Haley was starting to lose her balance.

She fell backwards on top of Ginny.

When Haley got to her feet, she rounded on Ginny and said, "you stupid, bloody git! What do you think you're doing?" She was fuming, still in a panic, with eyes wild.

Ginny was right in her face. "Tell us what's going on! Where is he going? Why are you fighting him?"

"Why are you fighting me?" Haley asked back incredulously.

Haley was now facing the Weasley's with her back to Harry.

Harry used the distraction to continue dragging his trunk across the room.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Harry James Potter!" Haley yelled at his back.

Harry froze, back stiff. He turned to her with a pained look, before his features hardened and he left the trunk behind and walked out of the room.

Haley was devastated as the tears fell harder down her face. She realized Harry has closed their connection. Though she could still feel his feelings, she couldn't hear him.

Everyone stood in confused shock. No one moved as Harry walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Everyone was slow to react. They continued to stare at Haley or the door, until Ginny lost it and shoved Haley, as if Haley was the one to blame for Harry walking out.

Haley fell to the ground, and just laid there, as Ginny stood above her, screaming at her.

The rest of the Weasley's seemed to be moving, and Haley could hear pounding footsteps down the stairs.

She figured she was alone, so she closed her eyes and rolled herself into the tightest ball she could make, as her sobs echoed around the room.

She felt someone's arms around her, but she ignored them. She was too numb to care about anyone else but herself.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hours could have passed and Haley wouldn't have noticed. Time was of no concept to her anymore. She didn't know how it happened, but she was in Sirius' room, laying on her stomach with her face in the pillow. She wasn't crying, but it didn't seem to make a difference, for she was crying on the inside. She felt like her soul had been ripped from her body. Her twin had cut the cord.

"Haley, please talk to me," somebody cried out in a whisper, shocking Haley.

She hadn't realize anyone was in the room with her, never mind stroking her back. When the words sank in, she realized it was Hermione who was with her.

_Guess I lost a day, not hours._

"Please, Haley, you need to eat. Mrs. Weasley's worried about you. She's in such a state. No one's understanding what's going on," Hermione continued to whisper.

Haley was thankful the lights were still off, as she couldn't see anything. Or maybe the light was on, but the pillow was blocking it. She felt suffocated, and knew she would have to turn her head eventually, so she could breathe properly.

But what did she care? Her reason for living had just walked out on her.

"Haley, please!" Hermione begged as her voice broke, and Haley realized Hermione was crying. "Talk to me!"

Haley moved her head, resting on her left cheek, facing away from Hermione. _I was right, the lights are off. Thank Merlin._

Haley heard a sob as Hermione stood up from the bed and left the room.

"Well?" Haley heard Mrs. Weasley say from outside the door.

"It's no use. She won't talk to me," Hermione said softly.

"I'm really worried about her," Sirius replied with concern.

Haley realized they must have all been standing outside the door.

"Where is Harry? Why can't we find him?" Ron asked in concerned confusion.

The voices drifted in and out of her consciousness as she ignored the rest of their words. She just laid there and floated, trying desperately to connect with her twin, but he still refused to accept.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Haley, wake up."

Haley opened her eyes, but closed them quickly against the light.

"Dim, the light."

When the light was dimmed, she opened her eyes again. She was laying on her back, staring up at everyone surrounding the bed. Haley groaned.

A smell wafted over her, and her stomach clenched in cramps. She was starving, but the smells that normally made her drool, were making her nauseous.

Haley tried to roll over to her side, but hands were holding her down.

"Wha'?" Haley croaked out.

Haley it's been two days! Two days you haven't moved! Please! We're all so worried about you!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Haley looked around and realized there were more people than she thought. She stared as she took in the presence of the Weasley's, Sirius, and Hermione. As well as Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, and her God Father, Remus.

"Moony," Haley croaked out as she started to cry. She hadn't seen him in almost two years, when he walked out on her.

"That's right Haley, I'm here," Remus said as he stepped forward. He sat on the other side of her, and clutched her unresponsive hand.

_Seems to be a common thread around here, _she thought as the shocking revelation washed over her. _The people I care about the most end up leaving me. First mum and dad, than the first foster couple I learned to love the most abandoned me. Than Moony, Draco, and now Harry. My own bloody twin! It's only a matter of time before Fred leaves too. After what I did to his father… Once Fred leaves me, his whole family will support him. And now that Harry's gone, Hermione won't want to stick around either. I'm left with nothing._

"Someone give her some water," George spoke up as tears fell down Haley's cheeks in a torrent, leaving her gasping for air.

"Quick, sit her up!" someone cried out. Haley couldn't tell who because she was too busy reeling from the pain rolling through her. _I might as well leave, just like Harry did. I'm not welcome here anymore._

"Bloody hell, she's not moving," someone grunted.

Haley could feel her body moving, but she was unresponsive, so she just flopped around, until they gave up. When they let her go, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head under the pillows, blocking out all sounds.

Voices were raised, but they were muffled, sounding like annoying flies buzzing around her ears. She did the only thing she could think of. She went inside herself.

_What's this? Someone there?_

Haley's inner being froze in shock. _Who said that?_

_Who's there?_

Haley was confused. _Harry?_

_Potter? _the other voice asked in equal confusion.

Haley looked around in confusion. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she wasn't completely enveloped in total darkness. The sky above her was twinkling with billions of stars, that were on the ground as well. Looking closer, she saw the sky on the ground was actually water reflecting. She saw she was standing on a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean.

Stunned, she realized what happened. Somehow she connected to Draco Malfoy, and was now inside his mind.

She sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, waiting for him to appear.

He appeared to her when he sat down beside her, staring down at the ocean. _How did you connect to me? You aren't even touching me._

Haley didn't have a response, so she didn't say anything. She just sat there as tears flowed down her already soggy cheeks, with her chin digging into her knee as she refused to look anywhere but the water.

_What is the meaning of this? What do you want? Does this have to do with the Weaslebee's oaf of a father?_

At the mention of Mr. Weasley, Haley's head snapped up as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Malfoy smiled triumphantly. _It does, doesn't it? I thought that's why you would suck me in. Thought I knew something about that, did you? _He said smugly, as if he did.

Haley didn't say anything, just went back to staring at the stars reflected in the ocean.

Malfoy leaned back on his elbows, and continued as if she responded to him. _It's not my fault he fell asleep. Wasn't smart enough to realize he should have stayed hidden. _

As Haley stared at the ocean, the events which Malfoy was talking about started playing in her head.

As Malfoy sat up, his jaw dropped. He could see what he had just been talking about playing out before him in the ocean. And just like the first time Haley came here, they got sucked into the vision.

_She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…_

…_He was alive but drowsing... Sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…_

_Haley longed to bite the man… but she must master the impulse… She had more important work to do…_

_But the man was stirring… a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet… She reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath her jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood in her mouth…The man was yelling in terrifying pain… then he fell silent… He slumped backward against the wall… Blood was splattering onto the floor… _

The vision ended, and Malfoy was panting, and spitting, as if the taste of blood were still in his mouth.

_Bloody… hell! _was all he managed to say between spits.

Haley continued to lay her head on her knees, but with her head turned to face Malfoy as she watched him get back under control.

_Was that another vision? _he asked for reassurance.

Haley nodded. She could tell he was seriously rethinking what it actually meant to have visions with Voldemort attached to them. Maybe they weren't something to joke about in the first place… After all to be able to see inside the Dark Lord's mind…

Malfoy shook his head as if shaking off the thoughts. _So why are you here?_

Haley herself didn't know the answer to that question. She remembered feeling the need to escape her surroundings, and since she couldn't reach her twin, she sought the only other source she's encountered before.

Haley looked back at the ocean. This time no picture showed up, but voices could be heard floating by on the slight breeze.

_"…they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. …But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Tonks said with doubt._

_"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there, the beast would've had much more time to look around. So the Potter twins say they saw the whole thing happen?"_

_"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…"_

_"Yeah, well, there's something funny about the Potter twins, that's for sure," Moody said._

_"Dumbledore seems worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," Molly whispered._

_"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake...Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-"_

'_Possessing' _echoed a few times before finally fading away, leaving complete silence in its wake.

She was still facing Malfoy, and could see he was controlling his facial expressions, so as not to give anything away.

_What are you trying to tell me? _Malfoy finally asked. _Are you trying to get information out of me?_

Haley didn't answer. Instead another vision shimmered in the ocean, causing them to get sucked in again by her emotions as she relived her encounter with the last time she saw Harry.

"_Don't you dare walk out on me, Harry James Potter!" Haley yelled at his back._

_Harry froze, back stiff. He turned to her with a pained look, before his features hardened and he left the trunk behind and walked out of the room._

Haley turned back to Malfoy once again. She couldn't bear to face the images anymore. The pain was still too fresh.

She could see Malfoy's jaw was loose, as his eyes were wide open. _You mean… he's gone? _He asked in wonder.

_They all leave eventually, _she thought as she stared at him.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. _Where are you, physically?_

Haley shrugged. _Does it matter?_

Malfoy shrugged. _Why are you showing me this?_

Haley shrugged again. _Doesn't matter. Once this vision's over, it's time for me to leave. Maybe I'll go back to the Muggle world. But not the orphanage. Never the orphanage. _Haley shuddered as she looked back on that place. She never wanted to end up back there.

And she didn't want to be anywhere her twin wouldn't be. Especially not Hogwarts.

_So that's it than? You're giving up and running away? Just because Potter left? _Malfoy asked, as his voice hardened.

_Yes._

_Bloody hell Potter, I didn't realize how stupid you actually are,_ Malfoy sneered.

Haley stiffened. _What did you just say?_

_You're just going to throw everything away? Everything you've worked hard to overcome? You've managed to get over being possessed by Voldemort, a werewolf attack, a boyfriends death, the escape of Voldemort, and yet, you give up because that arse brother of yours leaves? If you're going to be a coward, you might as well give up now and walk away. Go ahead Hales, do it._

Haley was shaking. _Don't you get it? It's because of everything that you've mentioned. I was able to survive _everything_ because I had the one person I could always count on by my side. Now he's gone. I don't know where he is. He won't respond to our connection. He's shut me out. I can't survive while my other half is gone. _

_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You don't need another human being to survive. You've managed eleven years on your own, why stop now? _Malfoy asked curiously.

_You're right, you don't understand. Until you have a twin or as deep a connection as I have with him, than you'll never know, _Haley said as she looked back to the ocean, where scenes of her twin were flashing across the water.

_What do you call this?_

Haley froze. **Did Malfoy just imply our connection is just as deep as mine and Harry's?**

She turned back to Malfoy. He was trying to look smug, but instead he looked scared. As if he understood just how deep their connection really was, and the thought scared him. Hell, the thought terrified her as well.

_What are you trying to say? _she asked.

Malfoy shrugged. _All I know is this has never happened to me before. Not since you came along, and not ever. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how deep our connection runs. We're not just reading thoughts. We're feeling and communicating, and sharing. We're two beings inside one mind. So yes, I think I understand just how connected you are to him. _

Haley was shocked. She never thought Malfoy could be so… insightful. _So what does all this mean? _she asked desperately.

Malfoy shrugged. _Hell if I know. _

Haley was at a loss. She also knew they couldn't keep this connection up forever. They've already been there for so long.

_I'll see you at Hogwarts, _he said as he got up and walked away.

Haley blinked, and the ocean and stars faded. She opened her eyes and could see she was in Sirius' room. She blinked back her tears, and jumped in fright when someone touched her hands.

Squinting through the darkness, she could just make out Fred sitting by her side. "Hales?" He asked cautiously.

"What?" she asked harshly. She wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"We need to talk," Fred said, ignoring her tone.

"Go away," she said as she rolled over so her back was facing him.

"Nice try. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to listen to me until I'm finished. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, and I don't just mean since Harry left. I'm talking about the way you've been treating me since you had the vision about my father. At first I simply thought you were giving me my room to try and understand what was happening. After all, I was in shock."

Fred paused, before continuing. "But then you kept your space. You didn't come to me at all. Not one shred of comfort to be had. So I just figured you were distraught, and needed a little space to deal with what was happening. But you never came back to me, Haley. Why didn't you come back?" Fred pleaded.

Haley let out a sound similar to a scoff, but more like a sob. She couldn't believe it. Fred wasn't mad at her? He didn't blame her?

She rolled onto her stomach and put her face in the pillow to collect her tears. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve Fred. And she especially couldn't take all this sympathy and concern.

"Haley it's been three days. You need to snap out of it. You need to eat, and you need to talk about it. Everyone's downstairs, worried about you," Fred continued.

When Haley didn't respond. He sighed. "I love you, Hales. The only reason I'm letting you act like this right now is because I can relate. The thought of losing George…" he paused.

"Well let's just say I get it. But this can't last. We WILL get through to you," Fred said as he leaned over and kissed the back of her hair.

When he left, Haley moved her face so she was laying on her cheek, where she continued to mourn.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Give her some water."

Haley opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw once again everyone was in her room, including Remus and Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley held out the water, and Haley was thankful. Her parched lips and throat were now quenched, after downing the whole cup.

"Why're you all here?" Haley asked in confusion. She was still feeling groggy, and fuzzy.

"We're worried about you, love," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Why?" Haley asked, still confused.

"You've been practically comatose for five days. We've been so worried about you," George said with tension in his voice.

Haley remembered everything that happened. She still felt numb, and figured that was why she didn't fall to pieces again.

"Haley, where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"He's gone," Haley mumbled.

"Where to?" Sirius jumped in.

Haley refused to answer anymore questions.

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Alright all of you, OUT!"

Everyone but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the room. Hermione helped her sit up, while Molly helped feed her. Though her stomach was churning, she managed to keep what little she ate down.

After Hermione got her to go to the bathroom and shower and change into fresh clothes, Hermione and Molly managed to get Haley downstairs and into the sitting room.

Molly surrounded her with pillows, as the Weasley children and Hermione sat around her. She was thankful the fire was lit, for she was freezing.

The adults retired to the kitchen, to discuss what to do next, regarding Harry.

_Why hasn't he been found by now? If he were at the Dursley's, or even the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore would have been able to find him by now. Where is he?_

Haley could feel the panic rising, but she fought to control it. If he were hurt, she knew she would be able to feel it.

So instead, she turned her head to Fred, and gave him a half smile, thankful he was still acknowledging her.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Author's note; So what do you guys think? Where is Harry? Will he return to Hogwarts? Will anyone find him? And once Haley's strong will she stay put? Let me know your thoughts on what you think will happen next.)

(Shoutouts:

**Paigematthewsfan21**,

**TannerDarko **he deserves it,

**Chocolateladyhorse**,

**HorseMagic17**,

**Maximumride123**,

**Parvati48, **

**Rose of Dark Life**,

**Super16simone**,

**R2-D2106**,

**LeoDaLion**,

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

As well as everyone else! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I have.)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to update (5 months to be precise). I went through a long faze where I wasn't writing anything, until a few weeks ago when I forced myself to continue writing my original story.

Thanks to the Harry Potter marathon on abcfamily this weekend, I decided to finish this chapter. I had about six pages written 5 months ago, and I decided to finish it.

I want to let everyone know that I'm going to finish book 5 because I already have over 6,000 words written for the ending. Most likely I will not make it any further than that. (We'll see how I feel when it comes closer.)

With that said, I'm going to speed this book up as I've still got January thru June to write about in this book.

Here it is!

XOXOXOXOXO

::PREVIOUSLY::

The adults retired to the kitchen, to discuss what to do next, regarding Harry.

_Why hasn't he been found by now? If he were at the Dursley's, or even the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore would have been able to find him by now. Where is he?_

Haley could feel the panic rising, but she fought to control it. If he were hurt, she knew she would be able to feel it.

So instead, she turned her head to Fred, and gave him a half smile, thankful he was still acknowledging her.

::END PREVIOUSLY::

After the adults finished their meeting on how to find Harry, Mrs. Weasley came in with a small pile of wrapped boxes in her arms.

"Haley, dear, you've slept right through Christmas. Here are your gifts," Molly said as she dumped the pile on Haley's lap. "Merry Christmas," she said as she gave Haley a peck on her forehead before walking back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Haley sat there and stared down at the gifts in her lap. She didn't feel like she deserved them. After all, Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's because of her, things were still tense between her and Fred, Remus has returned after ignoring her for so long, and Harry's missing. What was there to be cheerful about?

"Aren't you going to open them?" Ron asked excitedly as he sat up on his legs with his hands on his knees from his spot on the floor.

Haley swept all the gifts onto the floor. "Why don't you open them for me?" she asked.

Ron let out a cheer as he started tearing into the paper, while the others were surprised by Haley's non reaction.

Ron made comments about each gift as Haley continued to stare into the fireplace. She stared into the flames, willing something to appear. At first nothing happened, but finally when she had to blink, the flames shimmered. _Show me_, Haley thought.

The flames grew and spread, and changed colors until Haley could see an image starting to appear.

Not wanting to blink but knowing she had too, she blinked and a picture jumped up from the flames. It was an image of Harry staring through a fence, towards a house that was in ruins, before the picture faded. The flames died down, and it was just a regular fire again.

Haley blinked a few times in a row, and turned her head to face the others. They were still staring at her, and Ron had finished with the gifts.

"Thank you everyone, their all lovely gifts," Haley said. _I know that house! Harry and I visited it last year in a vision of us when we were born. Mum and dads house in Godric's Hollow!_

Excited by this news, but not quite sure what to do with it, she knew she couldn't do anything until she was strong enough.

Instead, she faced everyone and said, "I'm terribly sorry for the way I've been acting this week. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and I'm willing to answer them now."

"How did you see what happened to dad?" George blurted out.

"Why did Harry leave?" Ginny asked just as quickly.

"What's happening to you?" Fred inquired.

"I don't understand anything," both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Perhaps some privacy?" Haley asked quietly, and the others knew she meant she didn't want the adults hearing.

"Let's go up to Ron's room," Fred suggested as he stood up and helped Haley to her feet.

They all slowly trudged up the stairs as Molly cried out, "dinner will be done shortly!"

When they were all settled in Ron's room, Haley started from the beginning. "I must have connected to Harry in my sleep. He and I both had the same vision. We saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Not only that, but we _were _the snake. We saw everything through Nagini's eyes."

"As if that didn't freak us out enough, Moody had to say Harry was being _possessed _by Voldemort. Needless to say, Harry freaked out even more. He started to think of prior conversations, and decided he must be the weapon Voldemort was after," Haley continued.

The others scoffed. "Ridiculous!" Hermione cried out.

"I know that. He just wasn't thinking straight. He decided that if Voldemort was indeed possessing him, Voldemort could see everything Harry was seeing, giving away The Order of the Phoenix location and what not. So he decided to leave." Everyone sat their staring at her with varying degrees of disbelief on their faces.

Ginny's bottom lip started to tremble. "I'm so sorry Haley, I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know he was going to leave! I would have never tried to stop you!" Tears fell from Ginny's eyes. "It was all so confusing."

"So where is he?" Ron interrupted in a demanding voice. "Now that you're awake, tell us where he is!"

Haley looked down at her lap, fighting her own tears. "I can't," she said before looking up again. "Harry's figured out a way to shut down our link. I can't hear, see or feel him. I have no idea where he went." She left out the vision she just had.

"Dumbledore's checked The Leaky Cauldron," Fred said, before George finished his sentence. "And your cousin's."

"He hasn't been found yet," Hermione said with her own tears falling.

_Hermione's lost her boyfriend_, Haley thought sadly. _But I lost a twin_, another part said angrily.

Haley didn't say anything, and the others started to talk all at once. _First thing tomorrow morning I'll floo to Diagon Alley and withdraw some money. After that, I'll take the Knight Bus to Godric's Hollow, and curse Harry until Doomsday!_

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley picked up a handful of green ash, stepped into the fireplace, threw the ash down and said, "Diagon Alley."

When she landed in Diagon Alley, she made her way towards Gringotts. The sun came up not too long ago, and the streets were empty.

She still couldn't believe how easy it was to leave. After dinner, she claimed she had a headache and went up to bed, where she pretended to sleep until the sun came up. After sneaking a quick breakfast and leaving a note, she hopped into the fireplace, and here she was.

After getting her money from the goblins and making her way through The Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle side of London, Haley held out her wand.

With a BANG the Knight Bus came to a halt in front of her.

Haley knew what it was like to travel on the Knight Bus, and she wasn't disappointed. All the stopping and going and the flying of the chairs were making her nauseous again. Thankfully this time she left Natalie behind with the Weasleys. All she had with her was a small bag with all of her possessions. She made sure to pack light.

With a final bang, Haley got off at Godric's Hollow. Standing with snow up past her ankles, she took in her surroundings. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, with Christmas decorations everywhere. A short distance in front of her, looked like the center of the village.

Walking down the road was a surreal experience for her. This was where she was born. Granted, she was only there for a day, but it was her home nonetheless.

She looked at each cottage wondering which one belonged to her parents, and if she would be able to see it if she did find it. After all, she didn't know what happened when the subjects of the Fidelius Charm died.

The lane she was walking along curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to her.

In the middle of the road looked like a war memorial decorated with Christmas lights, which was partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained glass windows were glowing jewel bright across the square.

The area was populated with crowds moving around, while Haley stood still, staring at the small cemetery behind the church.

The need to find Harry was strong, but the need to see her parents was even stronger.

Against her better judgment, she headed towards the cemetery. As she got closer to the war memorial that caught her attention from the corner of her eye, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the monument, that wasn't a war memorial after all. Instead, a statue of three people stood in its place. A man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and an infant boy cradled in his mother's arms.

Haley was staring at a memorial for her parents and brother as tears fell from her eyes, freezing tracks on her cheeks. Something was missing, and that something was her.

Logically speaking, it made sense that she wasn't there, but the knowledge still cut her like a knife, leaving her gasping as she clutched her stomach. She knew her parents were only trying to protect her, but it still upset her that no one really knew who she was.

After staring until she couldn't anymore, she crossed the road over to the church cemetery.

She looked at every stone in her path, not finding what she was looking for. She did spot one that said KENDRA DUMBLEDORE AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA. Haley wondered if they were any relation to the Headmaster. It never occurred to her that he would have a family and a life outside of Hogwarts. _Is he even married or have any children?_

Haley moved up two more rows, before finally spotting what she had come there for; her parents gravestone.

She stood there crying for the people she never really got to know, besides a few glimpses here and there. She wept for their mates they left behind who were suffering as well, and she cried for her and her twin.

After what felt like hours and she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and walked away, to find the Boy Who Lived.

She walked down the road again, until she could see a cottage that was partially collapsed. She walked up to the gate and stared in awe.

The Fidelius Charm must have died with her parents. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry and Sirius had taken Haley from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Haley was sure, was where the curse had backfired.

_I wonder why no one's rebuilt it, or ever lived here since, _Haley thought as she reached out and grasped the gate.

All of a sudden a sign had risen out of the ground in front of her saying:

_On this spot, on the night of 3 August 1980,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard _

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

All around the sign scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink, while others either carved their names, or left messages.

Haley was about to open the gate, when she heard a noise nearby. Looking around, she didn't see anything.

Frowning, she wondered if Harry had on his Invisibility Cloak. She sent her thought waves out, probing for any sign of her twin's thoughts. Sure enough, she felt a presence to her left. She quickly reached out, grabbed a fistful of air, and yanked as hard as she could.

As the cloak fell away, Harry was revealed.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Harry asked in wonder.

Haley gathered the cloak up into a ball and threw it at his head, she was so furious. Even though tears of relief were streaming down her cheeks.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked her with narrowed eyes as he stuffed his cloak down his shirt.

Haley continued to stare at her twin, not sure what to say to him. She had the feeling he was mad at her for finding him. She couldn't understand what was going through his mind, and it left her confused.

She took a step forward, and saw Harry flinch. She took another step closer, and saw him tense, as if he didn't know what she was going to do.

She had no idea either, until her hand came up as if on its own accord, and slapped him as hard as she could, leaving her hand stinging.

Harry gasped as his hand flew up to cradle his reddening cheek. "What was that for!" he cried out in shock.

"You bloody, bollocking selfish, bugger! How dare you walk away from me when I told you not to! Do you have any idea what I've been through this past week?" Haley cried out in frustration.

Harry's eyes narrowed even further. "Do you have any idea what _I've _been through these last few days? Do you care about anyone else besides yourself? Or is it all about Haley?"

Haley's hand was about to smack her twin again, when loud popping noises could be heard.

Haley whipped around and saw six Death Eaters with theirs wands pointed at the Potter Twins, as they smiled evilly at them.

Haley froze with her hand in mid-air, as the Death Eaters continued to stare at them.

Harry was quick to react when he quickly withdrew his wand and shot a curse at the closest Death Eater, who dodged the curse, and started laughing.

"We've got you surrounded, Potters," the Death Eater who dodged the curse said, and he sounded like Lucius Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

Malfoy tsked at Harry. "Manners, boy."

Haley was reaching for her wand, when a curse slammed into her back, sending her slamming into her twin, where they both fell to the ground, as the Death Eaters continued to laugh at them.

Haley was gasping as Harry's hand went to her back and pressed into her bleeding wound. "You all right?" he whispered.

"Brilliant," she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Get on your feet, you two," Malfoy called out.

Haley struggled to her feet, where she continued trying not to sway as she pointed her wand at the Death Eater who sent the curse at her.

She could feel Harry press his back against her, and knew she was protected from all sides. Relief washed through her.

"Imagine our surprise. Finding the Potter twins, unprotected, in Godric's Hollow. What are the odds of that happening?" Malfoy drawled.

"What do you want with us?" Harry called out.

"Isn't it obvious by now? The Dark Lord requests your presence. It would be unwise of you to keep him waiting," Malfoy continued.

Harry snorted as Haley continued to get her bearings. She was already weak from being practically comatose for so long, and now she was bleeding profusely. Her head was fuzzy, and the only thing holding her up, was her twin. _Snap out of it! _Haley didn't know if that was Harry or herself saying that.

"Come, now. Otherwise, I will have no problem forcing you too," Malfoy continued in his fake cheerful voice.

"Go to hell!" Harry cried out.

"As you wish," Malfoy growled before sending a curse at them. As Harry bent forward, his behind bumped into an unsteady Haley, sending her sprawled out on her face,

Chaos ensued, and Haley had no idea what was happening. The world was swaying, and the sound was disjointed. Her cheek was stinging, but not as much as her back was burning.

Haley gasped as another curse nicked her arm.

_Fight, dammit! _Haley still had no idea whose voice it was, but she tried to get up on her hands and knees. Gasping and unprotected, she lifted herself up so she was resting on her knees, randomly pointed her wand, and gasped out curses. She grunted in pain as another curse got her in her side.

_That's it, keep fighting!_

Her vision snapped back into focus as her hearing cleared. She was able to see everything now. She got up to her feet, and spat out curses one after another, as she dodged more curses sent her way.

She had no idea where her twin was, or what was happening to him, she was just trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this situation, and fast!

_We can't Apparate, so how are we going to get out of here? _She asked herself frantically, as she ducked behind a bush. _I can't make a portkey either. Maybe if we can get into a wizard house, we can floo out of here. _It was the only option she could come up with.

"You give up yet, children?" Lucius called out. "You should know you're no match for us. We will end this one way or another. It's your choice."

The curses had stopped, and Haley was trying to catch her breath. She peaked out from behind her bush, and saw the Death Eater she had been dueling with, creeping up on her hiding place. _Oh, Merlin! _she cried out. _What do I do?_

"What will it be, Harry?" Malfoy asked.

Haley still had no idea where her twin was. She was too busy trying not to panic as the hooded figure crept closer and closer to her spot. She quickly looked around, but there was nothing else around to hide behind.

_Haley! _She jumped in shock. The voice had been so loud and out of place.

_I'm coming for you. I'm under the cloak. Once I've covered you, they won't be able to see us and we can get out of here, _Harry said.

_Hurry! _She cried out.

"Harry? Bloody hell, where is he?" Malfoy cursed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Potter!"

Haley glanced up as she heard a noise behind her, and saw a Death Eater towering over her with his wand pointed in her face.

She gasped as he bent down and jabbed her cheek with the tip of his wand, which burned her cheek. "Get up," he growled.

Haley got to her feet as the Death Eater wrapped an arm around her neck with the wand still digging into her cheek, and dragged her out into the opening.

"We've got your twin, Potter. Come out now and she won't get hurt," Malfoy said gleefully.

_Don't do it, Harry! Save yourself. Find a fireplace and floo back to the Weasley's and send help! _Haley thought.

_I'm not leaving you! _Harry cried out in her mind.

_Don't be daft! It's you Voldemort wants, not me. _

"You're testing my patience, boy!" Malfoy called out.

The Death Eaters grip around Haley's neck tightened, cutting off her air supply. _Haley!_

_Harry leave! NOW! _Haley cried out as she dug her nails into the Death Eaters forearm, drawing blood, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Very well. Looks like we'll have to take drastic measures to draw you out of hiding. Leaving your own twin to suffer while you cower away somewhere, how typical," Malfoy said as he took a step closer to Haley.

Haley stood her ground, even as spots were dancing in her eyes from lack of oxygen.

"Crucio," Haley heard before her world was bathed in agony. She lost all her senses as pain wracked her body. She did manage to keep one thought, and that was, _stay hidden, stay hidden, _over and over again.

Hours seemed to pass, before relief swept through her. The curse was lifted, and she found she was on the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's no use. He's not coming. I say we kill her and make him watch!" someone called out.

Haley was just getting up on her knees before something grabbed a fistful of her hair and hauled her to her feet. She screamed out in pain as she could feel each individual strand rip out of her skull.

When she was on her feet, the bloody forearm was back around her neck with the wand digging into her forehead.

"Very well. Potter, I hope you're watching! Come out now, and we won't harm her," Malfoy called out as he stepped in front of Haley and pointed his wand at her.

Malfoy paused for a minute, waiting to see if Harry would come out. When nothing happened, Malfoy smiled evilly at her. "Very well then, Avada -"

Lucius didn't get to finish as pops were heard, followed by shouts and curses flying.

The forearm around Haley dropped, and she whirled away from him and sent a curse to his back, causing him to stiffen as he hit the ground with an audible crack.

Haley sent curses at the Death Eaters as she noticed the Weasley Clan defeating the Death Eaters, before they started to flee.

When all the Death Eaters were gone, The Weasley's grabbed the children and Apparated to Grimmauld place.

Once they were all in the kitchen, Haley collapsed into a chair, relieved at being safe once again.

The kitchen was buzzing with noise as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius fussed over Haley's wounds.

When everyone finally calmed down enough, they asked Haley what happened. She told them how she took a chance and floo'ed to Godric's Hollow, where she found Harry before the Death Eaters arrived. "How did you find us?"

"I ran to the nearest house and floo'ed here where I rallied the Weasley's. We arrived just in time, from the looks of it," Harry finished quietly as he realized just how close he came to losing his twin, forever. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Haley looked away from him, and saw the sorrow on everyone's faces. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down," Haley said lamely.

"First you'll have something to eat," Molly said as she set about making something to eat for everyone.

Fred came over to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, as she leaned into him for support. She missed him so much!

After eating, Haley and Fred went upstairs and laid down as everyone in the kitchen fussed over Harry, especially Hermione, who had some choice words for him.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Author's Note: Woohoo I've reached 12,000+ hits! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read/review this story. It sure means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank R2-D2106 for the perfect location. I was just going to have him at a Muggle Hotel for now, but her suggestion made perfect sense. Also, I want to thank all those who continued to read this story and sending me encouraging feedback! It's because of you guys I've decided to keep going!)

(Shoutouts;

R2-D2106

Maximumride123,

TannerDarko,

Thatfreakypottergirl,

Paigematthewsfan21I agree, she should follow her brother,

Seasidesimone,

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx,

GoldMagic89,

Chocolateladyhorse,

Parvati48 Haley's able to connect with others who have some type of psychic in them, and unfortunately Fred doesn't.

Cinderella98,

LeoDaLion,

H2opololuver,

A.E. Zurita,

Ayrpluto72,

Nathaliiie,

Sapphire Serina Riddle ha-ha I like the thought of him riding around all day on the Knight Bus,

TheMineCraftWaffles,

Regin,

Naynay87,

Dramione2000 do you mean you as the person? Or you as in your username with Hermione/Draco?

As well as everyone else still reading. At least I hope you're still reading!)


	18. Chapter 18

Good news kiddies, I've written another chapter for you! Keeping with my previous statement, I'll be skipping ahead in this chapter as well as upcoming chapters, and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. I'm trying to get us closer to the end of the book. Also, this chapter is un-beta'd, and I own nothing but Haley Potter.

P.s. I like the changes this sites been making. It's about time they became a modern site lol

XOXOXOXOXO

The second week of January and the school is in a panic. This morning's paper has just arrived during breakfast, and cries of shock could be heard throughout the hall.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN **

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"That's why Voldemort was so happy last night," Harry mused as Hermione read the article out loud to her mates.

Three weeks have passed since Haley was at the Weasley's for Holiday. After rescuing Harry from the Death Eaters at Godric's Hollow, Haley spent the last few days of her Holiday trying to meditate. She had a lot of anger and emotions swirling around inside of her, and she needed to let it go. She finally had a talk with Fred, and they were back to normal.

Haley still refused to talk to Remus, though he tried to explain to her that he needed to go into hiding. Haley was too hurt to forgive him, and as sad a Remus was, he couldn't blame her. They've all lost so many people in their lives; he could never forgive himself for so many things.

Also, on the last day of Holiday, Snape arrived and announced that Dumbledore wanted Haley and Harry to learn Occlumency, to try and block their minds from Voldemort. The first few sessions were disastrous, but also something good came out of it. During one lesson, Harry flashed back to when he was on trial last August for performing magic in front of a Muggle when the Dementors attacked him and his cousin Dudley. Mr. Weasley led him through a corridor that passed a plain black door he's been dreaming about for months, and realized it was where the Department of Mysteries was. Apparently Voldemort's been fascinated in trying to get through that door. Now they needed to figure out what sort of "weapon" was in there that Voldemort wanted so badly.

"I can't believe Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius!" Harry growled in frustration.

Haley knew Fudge was only blaming Sirius because he was still in denial that Voldemort was back, and didn't want to cause "An unnecessary panic."

Last night after Harry and Haley discovered the door to the Department of Mysteries, Harry's scar started to burn, as Haley tuned into her twin and felt him feeling Voldemort extremely pleased. He was so happy in fact, that the three of them ended up laughing manically out loud, until Ron stopped them and snapped them out of it. Now they knew why Voldemort was so happy. He managed to break his ten loyal Death Eaters out of Azkaban!

Hermione jumped up to her feet and ran out of the Hall mumbling about sending a letter. As the rest of them got up and walked out of the Hall, they passed Hagrid who was still as heavily bruised as he was when he returned from visiting the giants, as they all wondered why.

"How are you, Hagrid?" Harry asked to try and find out why he's still so bruised.

"I'm on probation," Hagrid mumbled.

"What!" Haley cried out in shock, remembering before Holiday how Umbridge went around scoring every teachers performance, and how badly Hagrid's went.

The next few days everyone was still gossiping and trying to figure out how ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, but they had to be sneaky about it because Umbridge posted another decree stating; **Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

Haley figured Umbridge would be humbled a little, or feel abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under her beloved Fudge's nose. Instead, it only seemed to intensify her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined in achieving at least one sacking, and the question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who would go first.

It's because of this that Hagrid told them not to visit him anymore after dark, incase Umbridge caught them.

In fact, the only good thing about Hogwarts as of late, was Fred, and the D.A. meetings. Everyone seemed to be doubling their efforts to get all the spells right now that the Death Eaters have escaped and Umbridge was making life at Hogwarts miserable.

Actually, the worst thing about Hogwarts is their lessons with Snape of trying to close their minds from an attack. It's because of these lessons that Harry's scar has been bothering him more and more lately, and giving Haley what felt like a permanent headache.

With so much to worry about and so much to do—startling amounts of homework that kept the fifth years working until past midnight, secret D.A. meetings, and regular classes with Snape— January flew by at an alarming rate, and February arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather as well as a second Hogsmeade visit, which happened to land on Valentine's day. Fred's been hinting at spending it together, alone.

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Hermione finally received her letter she's been expecting for some time now, and asked if we could all meet her at the Three Broomsticks around midday. Haley looked over at Fred, but he said it was fine as long as got to spend the rest of the time with her. Haley smiled as she snuggled into him, reveling in the fact that she had the best boyfriend ever.

Haley and Fred strolled down to Hogsmeade hand in hand until they passed the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor's were practicing, when Haley could feel Fred tense. She knew how much he and Harry were missing the sport, as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in thanks.

For some reason, as Haley was thinking about Quidditch, she flashed back to the time when she learned how to fly, and immediate tears sprang up as her breath hitched. Even after all this time, it hurt too much to even think of his name, never mind reflect on his memories. She will _never ever _forget what it felt like to watch him being cursed right before her very eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, she realized they had stopped walking as Fred had both arms wrapped around her as she was sobbing into his chest. She realized she's never come to terms about Cedric's death, thereby never letting herself mourn.

Haley pulled back as she wiped her eyes and sniffled, trying to get herself back under control. Feeling ashamed, she turned her back on Fred as she took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. With her back to Fred, she looked out before her, and saw Malfoy and his gang making their way towards them. Her blurry eyes made contact with Malfoy's and she saw the puzzled look, wondering why she was crying in the middle of the path.

Fred placed both his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them, while giving her the space she needed. Haley was grateful as she continued to watch Malfoy approach, wondering if he'll taunt her.

In the time since Haley connected to Malfoy when she was mourning the loss of her twin, Haley and Malfoy have kept their distance from each other. He even stopped teasing her, though seemed to double his efforts on torturing Harry. Haley didn't know what to think about this. She was relieved not to have to be on defense every time she was around him, but in a weird way, she kinda missed the banter.

Because she's been thinking about Cedric, and because her eyes connected with Malfoy's, a suppressed memory came to Haley.

_Voldemort was standing in front of Haley, grinning madly at her, before he disappeared, along with the light, leaving her in the dark. _

_Haley shivered as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the dungeon. She tried not to think about where she was, or how much pain she was in, or how hungry she was, when she heard a moan coming from her right. Gasping, she sat up straight. _There's no one here, _Haley thought to herself._

"_Oh!" Another moan came from her right._

"_Wh-o's th-ere?" Haley croaked out, from lack of using her voice, and how parched she was, and not to mention scared._

"_Hales?" The voice from her right whispered._

_Haley froze in shock. _No! It can't be! _"Cedric?" Haley's broken voice shouted._

"_Haley! Oh Merlin, it is you," he responded before Haley could hear a shuffling noise. "Where are you?"_

_Haley felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, she was having a panic attack. _It can't be! He's dead!

_Through the roaring in her ears, Haley could hear 'Cedric' shuffling around in the dark as he continued to moan in pain. "Bloody hell it's so dark. Where are we? Last I remember, we were in a maze before Harry and I reached the cup."_

"_Oh no, oh no, no,no,no," Haley mumbled over and over again as she clutched her hair as she rocked back and forth. "No, no, no!" _What is going on!

"_Shh, Hales, it's okay. I'm here." Cedric's voice was closer than she expected, and she jumped in fright. _

"_Stay away!" Haley cried out. She was shaking violently as her rocking back and forth intensified, and she thought she was going to be sick, or pass out. Either way, she couldn't comprehend what was happening. _Is he really here? Is he really not dead?

"_What's wrong with you?" His voice was in her ear as his breath caressed her cheek, smelling like mints. Haley squealed as she jumped up to her feet and ran across the room until she reached the bars. Grasping the bars until her knuckles were bone white, she shook them as she screamed with all her might. "Help! Let me out! Oh, Merlin, help me! Please!"_

_A hand fell on Haley's shoulder, and she collapsed as if burned .She curled up into a ball, losing her mind. _

Haley snapped to, realizing she was still staring at Malfoy, who froze in his tracks as he stood their staring in horror. Haley realized she was still shaking with Fred's hands still on her shoulder. The memory seemed to last a lifetime, but in reality not more than seconds have passed as Malfoy's mates were still walking, not realizing there leader stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh, Merlin, I forgot all about that._ It was another trick Voldemort used on Haley when she was a prisoner in the Malfoy dungeon. Voldemort went into her mind and planted the thought that Cedric was still alive and another prisoner. Not long after that attack on her mind, Malfoy came along and helped rescue her. _Why am I remembering all of this now?_ Haley wondered in shock as her knees collapsed from under her. _Am I losing it? Have I finally lost my mind?_

_You okay?_

Haley started. _Harry?_

_No, it's me Draco. Bloody hell Potter, you need to stop connecting to me like that! I don't know how much more of your visions I can take!_

His words inspired Haley to start laughing in her head, not realizing she started to laugh crazily outside her mind as well.

"Haley! You okay? What's happening?"

Haley could hear Fred, but it was as if through a tunnel, she was still connected to Malfoy. _You have no idea what I've been through._

_I've got a pretty good idea. No wonder you've lost it. You're mental._

Haley continued to laugh, until she choked off at the end, breaking the connection. When she sat up, she could see she's drawn a crowd around her.

"Back off, give her some room, let her breath!" Fred cried out as he shooed everyone away, giving Haley the room she craved to get herself under control.

"I'm okay," Haley gasped as she pushed herself up onto her feet to face Fred.

Fred cupped her cheeks as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay. You want to head back up to the castle?" Fred asked?

"No, let's keep going. I need the fresh air." When Fred let go of her face, she turned her head, embarrassed, and saw Malfoy start to walk away.

Haley shook her head, confused by everything that's just happened to her. Fred turned his back to her and bent his knees, so Haley jumped onto his back, thankful for the break as well as the time to get herself back under control.

Fred led her down the walkway and down the street as they looked in to each shop window, glimpsing what was inside each building, until Haley cried out, "Stop!" Immediately Haley flashed back.

_Crawling out from underneath Draco's bed, she saw he was still asleep. Haley brought her fingers to her chapped lips, kissed them, and then brought them gently down on his forehead. "Thanks for everything," she whispered before she snuck out his door._

_Carefully she made her way down the stairs and looked around. She could see Death Eaters getting up off of the couch and make their way towards the kitchen, so she followed._

_She could see Voldemort sitting at the head of the table, with her wand by his side. There were about fifteen Death Eaters in the room, so she knew she had to be careful._

_Slowly, she crept closer to Voldemort until she was behind him. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she scooped up the box and ran for it._

_Haley could hear him cry out in anger and could hear footsteps pounding behind her. She ran into the fireplace and stopped._

_All fifteen Death Eaters were running about the house, and she dare not take the floo powder until it was safe. She couldn't risk her hand being spotted, because she would be dead before she was able to get the words out. She couldn't chance it because there was a possibility the cloak wouldn't reflect the spells again._

_As she controlled her breathing, she watched the panic spreading out before her as she clutched the box to her chest for dear life._

_"She's still here. Get her and her wand back," she could hear Voldemort say as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room._

_For some reason she felt like he knew where she was, so she backed up until she hit the wall than squatted._

_She stayed in that position for almost an hour. Her legs were screaming at her, but she couldn't risk moving, in case she makes any noises. She knew she was late meeting Harry and Ron, and she hoped they were still waiting for her._

_In that hour, Voldemort never left his position on the couch. It was almost as if he knew she was in the same room with him, but was in no rush to capture her. Maybe he knew she had no way of escaping._

_When she finally stood up, she almost dropped the box in fright because she could hear a terrible hissing noise._

_Looking around in fright, she didn't see anything. Just when she thought she imagined the whole thing, she could see something long coming into the room. As it came out from behind the couch, she saw it was a giant snake!_

_Biting her lip, she knew she was in trouble. She figured the creature would be able to smell her, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it could see her through the cloak._

_Knowing she was in trouble, she tried to open the box, but nothing worked._

_Panicking, she could hear more hissings, and she started to sweat._

_Her time was short, and she didn't know what to do. Did she risk the floo powder, or did she run for it? She knew she couldn't out run a snake, but maybe if she had surprise on her side, she could use it to her advantage._

_The snake was getting closer and closer to the fireplace and she knew she had to risk it. Quickly she held onto the box with one hand, then carefully put her other hand up to the cup holding the powder, and made sure the cloak wrapped around it as she scooped the powder into her hand._

_Under the cloak she threw the powder onto the floor as green flames erupted. Just as she yelled "Diagon Alley," she saw the snake rear up for an attack._

_As she spiraled through the fireplace, she knew she was still in danger._

_When she landed, she ran into the closest store and stopped inside the window display._

_As she caught her breath, she could see all fifteen Death Eaters appear where she landed._

_The people that were shopping screamed out in surprise and backed away from them._

_They knew not to arise too much suspicion, so they lowered their hoods, and pretended to window shop as they looked around for her._

_She couldn't risk going out in the open, so she stayed where she was._

_About ten minutes later, the Death Eaters were out of her sight, but that's not what surprised her. It was the site of Ron and Hermione making their way down the street!_

_Strong emotions swept through her at the sight of her friends. Quickly she pushed those emotions aside as she crept out of the store and over towards her friends._

Haley and Fred were standing directly in front of the shop she ran into when she escaped from Voldemort. It was the first time she's seen this building since that day. Because of this, she will never forget about Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for as long as she lived, for it was the building that helped save her life.

_So that's how you escaped. I've always wondered._

Haley jumped in fright. _Malfoy? Bloody hell, get out of my head!_

Malfoy snorted_. I'm not the one connecting us. _

_I didn't ask for this! I don't want to be connected to you at a time like this! _Haley cried out.

Malfoy snorted again. _Obviously. You're definitely losing it. What's wrong with you _now_?_

_I don't want to talk about this! Do you mind? I'm going through something personal here. _Haley cried out in exasperation.

_Gladly. Just drop the connection and I'll be gone. I don't need to deal with your sniveling. I have better things to think about. _Malfoy snarked back.

_Don't you think I would have ended this connection if I knew how it happened? _Haley growled.

"What is it?" Fred asked as Haley jumped. She'd forgotten all about him.

"This is where I ran to when I escaped," Haley whispered in Fred's ear, causing him to shiver as he thought back to the time when she was captured.

"Is this what caused your meltdown?" Fred asked, carefully.

"Yes. It started as we passed the Quidditch field, and I thought about…" Haley still hasn't mentioned his name out loud.

"I get it," Fred said with the sadness in his voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew how much Cedric meant to Haley, and how much his death affected her. He knew she had to deal with it eventually, and was surprised that it was happening now.

_Snore! Do I really need to hear this crap? _Malfoy drawled.

Haley growled in her head once again as Fred turned around and headed toward a place called Madam Puddifoot's just as it started to rain. "How about here?"

Haley froze as her insides screamed, _not here! Anywhere but here! _Normally this wasn't a place Haley would ever step foot in, but just staring at the door sent flashback after flashback through her.

_Haley and Cedric stepped into a teashop called Madam Puddifoot's, where they stopped in their tracks just inside the door. Looking around they saw that everything seemed to be decorated with frills and bows. The shop screamed girlish, which was the complete opposite of Haley's personality._

_"Err, let's sit over here," Cedric said just as uncomfortable as she was. It wouldn't have been so bad if all the tables weren't filled with couples. Haley wasn't in the mood to be intimate._

_Cedric leaned in and once again asked her what was wrong._

_"It's the third task," Haley whispered back._

_"What about it? You're not worried are you? Because you have nothing to fear," he responded._

_"That's just it. I am worried. Ever since the night of the second task, I've been having nightmares. Every. Night. Cedric," she elaborated._

_"What are your nightmare's about?" Cedric asked as he fixed his tea to his liking._

_She shook her head, as she frowned. "After I wake up, I'm left with a feeling of dread. A feeling that won't go away, but only seems to strengthen as time goes by."_

Haley shook on Fred's back, just from remembering that conversation. Obviously she had been right to be worried. Turns out her instinct's had been right, and because of it, the boy who was sitting in front of her, suffered as a consequence.

"Wanna go in?" Fred asked as he looked at the shop in curiosity.

Haley slipped off Fred's back nervously as they walked into the tea shop—even though every part of her being was screaming at her to turn around and leave. It was exactly how she remembered it, only this time there were a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.

"Oh God…" Haley whispered as gagging noises could be heard in her head, indicating Malfoy enjoyed this place about as much as Haley did. _Can you see through my eyes? _Haley thought to him distractedly.

_No, but I can hear your thoughts perfectly, and sometimes you project, so I get images. How… _romantic_ of Fred._ Malfoy thought back sarcastically.

"Yeah," Fred said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a bit much, isn't it? You wanna go?"

Haley looked out through the window and saw it was pouring out. Torn between memories of Cedric and wanting to try and enjoy Valentine's Day with Fred, Haley didn't know what to do. "Were here, we might as well stay." She said reluctantly.

As they sat down at the last remaining table and ordered their tea, Haley looked around and realized the room was full of student couples. Haley was starting to feel uncomfortable. After the morning she's having of memories upon memories of the boy she loved, she wasn't feeling romantic in the slightest. In fact, she was feeling queasy, especially as another memory rushed over her.

_As Haley walked back up to the castle with Cedric's arm around her, he led her somewhere she's never been before._

_"Where are we going?" she asked curiously._

_"It's a surprise," he said as he gave a password to a statue. When they entered, she saw it was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was even a diving board! On the wall was a single golden-framed painting that featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock._

_"What is this?" she asked in awe as she took it all in._

_"We're in the prefect's bathroom," Cedric explained as he went over and turned some taps on. Beautiful water poured out of the faucets, and before she knew it, the tub was filled._

_He dropped the towel and said, "Want to join me?" as he started to remove his robes,_

_Haley smiled as she removed her towel. The water was too tempting, and she didn't want to say no._

_They both shed their robes until they were in their knickers. Cedric dove off of the diving board, and Haley did a cannon ball into the bubbly, warm water. She came up for air, and sighed in content._

_They spent the next hour playing games and swimming laps, and racing each other, until the bubbles were gone. They waded to the edge of the pool, and bobbed there as they caught their breaths, and talked._

_Eventually, he reaches out and took her hand. He pulled it closer to him, causing her to slide over._

_He slowly leans in, about to kiss her, when he stops. They're both breathing heavy, feeling the electricity in the air. Without even realizing it, Haley lets out a whimper. That's when he loses control and captures her bottom lip with his. They seem to start out slowly, almost as if they've never done this before, though they have been dating for two months now._

_Haley's body responds. She thinks of his sexy voice and the way it sends shivers down her spine. The way his eyes look at her like he's looking into her soul. The way his body naturally draws to her and keeps her warm. The way his big hands feel when they hold her hand. The way his…_

_Without thinking anymore, she loses herself in his kisses. His hand finds her hair and tangles his fingers in it. She finds his cheeks and lovingly caresses them. Their kiss deepens as his tongue explores her mouth. Her body turns to fire and she knows it's not because of the water. It's him; he's consuming her in flames._

_Finally, their kisses slow down and they pull apart in desperate need of air. Words have escaped her as her eyes grow as round as saucers. She puts a hand up to her mouth and touches her swollen lips. Never in her life has anyone ever made her feel this way, and it scared the hell outta her._

_"Wow," escapes from her lips._

_He smiles back. "Yeah, wow!"_

_She rests her head in the crook of his neck, just breathing him in._

_Without thinking about it, she nibbles his collar bone and she feels him shiver._

_Smiling, she planted butterfly kisses along his chest as his hands continued to be tangled in her hair._

_Loosely wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she trailed kisses up his neck and along his jaw line._

_He moaned impatiently, so she bites his bottom lip gently. Not able to contain himself anymore, he devours her lips in his as he hungrily suckles her bottom lip._

_Haley let out a soft moan as she buried her hands in his hair._

Gasping for air, Haley jumps up to her feet. "I can't!" She cries out as she runs for the door and out into the pouring rain.

_Wow Hales didn't know you were so kinky._

_Shove it Malfoy! _Haley thinks as she runs blindly through the rain, racked with sobs. There was a reason she never wanted to deal with the pain or the memories of the boy who captivated her. It was because of this she blocked everything from her mind, as if he didn't exist. She couldn't handle the pain.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Author's Note: As you can tell in this chapter, I was in a reflective mood. I hope you enjoy going down memory lane as much as I have. As Haley stood looking at the Quidditch pitch, I flashed back to her flying lesson with Cedric, and well, he inspired this chapter and I knew it was time for her to deal with his death. I hope I did it justice, for he deserves it.

I'm still getting reviews for Part One, so I'd like to thank

0.0Asteria0.0 – one day I'll go through the chapters and fix the grammer, etc. It's a LOT of material and it will be time consuming, but one day I promise I will.. Haha actually I think I started the process last year. I remember get up to 16 or so. Oh well, I'll just start from the beginning again.

As well as XxBookXxWormXx I hope you guys have found Part Two!

Now on to **TheMineCraftWaffles, Regin, naynay87, Dramione2000, paigematthewsfan21, Imightbparamore, Maximumride123, nathaliiie, R22-D2106, ashrachellexx, xXMizz Alec volturiXx, M, RR, MeggieMay9897, Sapphire Serina Riddle, Chicken Flavored Stamp Girl, No More Stamps Still Tasty, Parvati48, and 0.0Asteria0.0** - Yay you found this second part!

As well as everyone else who's stuck with me/ still just finding this story. It's been quite a journey.)


	19. Author's Note

_**Jeremygilbert12**_ asked me when I was going to update this story, and I thought I would send this question out to everyone.

The truth is, I would love to finish this story. I started out writing this story four years ago expecting to write all 7 books, but I never knew how much work that would take. And truth is, I would love to finish all seven books plus start the sequel I planned on writing.

But the reality is, that's not going to happen. So I've decided to come up with a compromise. I've had about 5,500 words written for the ending of book 5 for the longest time, and my goal has been to zip through the rest of the chapters so I can post what I've written so far. Now here's the compromise; finish writing book 5, skip book 6, write part of 7 (bcuz at this point I only have a few ideas) and end this story with a prologue of my idea for the sequel.

What do you guys think? I'll start working on the next chapter and post it next.

Thanks for reading this far and please let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks to Nemo, I'm snowed in for the day, so I thought I would get inspired and write a chapter for everyone. **_MoonMaiden27_** offered to write book 6 for me, but nothing came of it, so it got me thinking. Is there anyone out there who would like to co-author with me?! I think that'll help me write more as well as finish this story for all you faithful readers out there, so I don't abandon you ^-^ **IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, INBOX ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW, AND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO TALK THINGS OUT WITH YOU!**

**P.S. THE BLIZZARD IS OVER AND LEFT BEHIND 35 INCHES OF SNOW ON MY STREET! LOL I FEEL BURIED ALIVE. MY CARS BURIED AND THERE IS NO STREET. haha but that aside, I love it.**

XOXOXOXOXO

**::PREVIOUSLY::**

Gasping for air, Haley jumps up to her feet. "I can't!" She cries out as she runs for the door and out into the pouring rain.

_Wow Hales didn't know you were so kinky._

_Shove it Malfoy! _Haley thinks as she runs blindly through the rain, racked with sobs. There was a reason she never wanted to deal with the pain or the memories of the boy who captivated her. It was because of this she blocked everything from her mind, as if he didn't exist. She couldn't handle the pain.

**::END PREVIOUSLY::**

Two months have passed since Haley ran out on Fred, and in that time Harry's true story about what happened the night Voldemort was resurrected, came out in the Quibbler. Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, she got Rita Skeeter to write the events of what really happened, and not what Rita thinks people should hear about. When the article came out, Professor Umbridge made a decree banishing all copies of the Quibbler, so naturally the whole school knew about the story in a heartbeat.

Also, Professor Umbridge sacked Professor Trelawney in front of the whole school. Professor Dumbledore came along and announced that even though Trelawney was indeed sacked, she didn't have to leave the premises. The next day, Haley and the gang found out that a Centaur named Firenze would become the new Divination teacher. His classes were brilliant. Even though they were in a classroom, they were actually in the forest, laying back on the grass, amongst the trees, staring up at the stars, trying to read the messages, and never succeeding.

Also in that two months, Haley and Fred were no longer together. Haley finally worked up the courage to tell Fred the truth about her feelings. While he was bitter about it, he was respectful and granted her wishes of keeping his distance so she could deal with her emotions. While it was a hard, inner battle, she felt she was finally dealing with her feelings, and laying her emotions to rest.

Meanwhile the O.W.L exams were drawing nearer, meaning tons and tons of more homework on top of what they were already doing. The only thing Haley had to look forward to so far was the continued D.A. lessons. They were finally learning how to produce Patronuses. It was a lot of hard work, but after some time, people were starting to produce theirs. Hermione was able to produce a shining silver otter, while Cho Chang's was a swan. Haley was finally able to produce one, and to her fascinations was a wolf. Upon further research into the meaning behind the wolf, Haley came upon this line; **_Its ability see well in the dark makes it a symbol of instinctive knowledge and the Greeks, North American Indians and Romans were said to associate Anubis with a star (Sirius) and called it a wolf star._** Haley was pleased by the word Sirius, and felt a kinship to the wolf after reading that.

However they were interrupted by Dobby. He was scared to tell them, but Harry managed to coax Dobby into telling them that Umbridge was on her way! Everyone scattered, but Haley and Harry both managed to get caught by none other than Malfoy himself. As they were lead to Dumbledore's office, Haley let Malfoy know what she was thinking by silently communicating and swearing at him in his head. All Malfoy did was chuckle in amusement.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking serene, while Professor McGonagall stood rigid beside him. Cornelius Fudge was rocking on his toes looking extremely pleased with the situation. While Kinsley Shacklebolt and another wizard the Potters didn't recognize stood watch by the door, while none other than Percy Weasley hovered excitedly over by the wall, taking notes.

"I expect you know why your here?" Fudge asked gleefully.

Haley could hear Harry's thoughts and he smugly wanted to tell Fudge he did know why they were there, but Haley knew better. Before Harry could speak, Haley told fudge no, she had no idea why they were there.

Fudge looked startled. "You are not aware you have broken any school rules? Or Ministry decrees?"

"Not that were aware of," Harry said.

Fudge looked furious. "So its news to you, that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"I think Minister, we might make better progress if I fetch our informant," Professor Umbridge said, smugly.

A few minutes later, Cho Chang was led into the room. Haley and Harry's jaws both dropped in shock.

"Don't be scared, dear, it's quite all right. Don't be shy; let's hear what you've got to – galloping gargoyles!" As Cho raised her head, Fudge jumped backwards in shock, nearly landing in the fire. Cho wailed before lifting her robes up over her face, but not before everyone saw the word _sneak_ written across her nose and cheeks.

As Umbridge and Fudge tried to get more information out of Cho, she refused to say anything, and Haley could only feel a small satisfaction. But in general, she was shocked. She could tell by Harry's quietness in her head that he was just as shocked. What made Cho double cross them like this? It doesn't sound right. Then again, didn't Cho's mother work for the Ministry? Maybe she was forced into telling Umbridge what she knew. Either way, Haley would never forgive her.

When Umbridge couldn't prove that any secret meetings have been going on, she pulled out her secret weapon; the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirements wall!

"_Dumbledore's Army_!" Fudge was thunderstruck by what he'd just read.

"Well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession from me, or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

"Statement?" Fudge asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore's Army, Not Potter's Army," Dumbledore elaborated.

Fudge looked horrified as he jumped back in shock, while Haley and Harry were still confused by these turns of events. "You! You organized this? You recruited these students for – for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," Dumbledore explained to a shocked room.

_What's he doing! _A shocked Haley asked Harry.

_Taking the blame!_ Harry answered in awe.

"Very well then, You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial," Fudge said gleefully.

"NO!" Haley and Harry cried out at once.

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the floor trembled. Someone grabbed both Potter's and forced them to the floor as a second silver flash went off as a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, a dark figure fell to the ground with a crash. There was a shriek and a thud, then the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan – and then silence.

Looking up Haley saw Professor McGonagall had pulled them and Cho out of harm's way. Dust was still floating as Dumbledore moved toward them.

As the dust cleared, Haley saw that Dumbledore's desk was overturned; Fudge, Umbridge, Weasley, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor.

"Now, they will awake soon, so you must act as if no time has passed. Listen to me Harry, you must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you to do and practice every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams –"

Dawlish was starting to stir as Dumbledore raised his hand, and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone.

"Where is he?" Fudge yelled out. "Where is he?"

"The stairs!" Cried Dawlish as he flung open the door. He disappeared down them as the rest of them followed suit.

XOXOXOXOXO

**-BY ORDER OF -**

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced**

** Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School**

** of witchcraft and Wizardry. **

The notices had gone up all over the school overnight. And later that day Umbridge took Harry into her office, offered Harry some tea, then started asking questions. "Where is Albus Dumbledore? Where is Sirius Black?"

As Haley listened to these questions with tightness in her chest as she sat in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, a great explosion went off, causing Haley to fall off the bench in shock.

Running out into the hall with everyone else, she noticed someone had let off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks!

Chaos ensued as Umbridge and Filch tried to stop the mess while the teachers and students stood by laughing. The fireworks continued to go off all afternoon and that night Fred and George were hearoes among the Gryffindor tower.

XOXOXOXOXO

One night after the Holidays, there was a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the entrance hall. It was just like the night Trelawney had been sacked; only this time is was Fred and George who stood in the middle of the crowd with Umbridge and Filch.

"You think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge asked.

"I've got the form Headmistress! And I've got the whips waiting!" cried out Filch excitedly.

"You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school," said umbridge.

"You know what? I don't think we are," Fred said. "George I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Time to test our talent out in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked George.

Before anyone could react, they raised their wands and said, "_Accio Brooms_!"

As they mounted their brooms and shouted about their products, they said one last line before flying away for good. They said; "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who had never taken orders from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George sailed off into the sunset leaving behind a chorus of cheers from everyone, except Haley.

XOXOXOXOXO

(A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured this was a good place to stop. Not much has happened in this chapter, but I'm just thankful that I've finally updated. Exams are just around the corner and with that, the end of this book!

Shoutouts: since the last thing I posted wasn't a chapter, I'll just go ahead and thank everyone.)


	21. Chapter 20

I did it! I've finally written another chapter for everyone! I just can't believe it's going on five years next month! Speechless. But its been such a great ride! Well here it is. As always, this chapter isn't baeta'd.

**::PREVIOUSLY:**:

As Fred and George mounted their brooms and shouted about their products, they said one last line before flying away for good. They said; "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who had never taken orders from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George sailed off into the sunset leaving behind a chorus of cheers from everyone, except Haley.

**::END PREVIOUSLY:**:

The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days, that Haley figured it would become a Hogwarts legend. Of course every time the story was told, the versions would change. And every time Haley heard the story, she would become that much sadder. She missed Fred more than she thought possible. It really is true what they say; you don't know what you're missing until it's gone. Fred has been a part of Haley's life since she was eleven, and she missed her best friend terribly. She'll never forget that Fred and George were the first non-Muggles she's ever met, and thinking about them always brings her back to her first train ride, and she can't help but smile through her tears. _"Is that string on your face?" _Ahh the memories.

On the other hand, it looked like Fred and George were doing well for themselves. Nobody knows this, but it turns out the reward money from The Tri-Wizard Tournament that Harry won, gave it to Fred and George. And with that money as well as all the money they made selling their products, they were able to open up their own joke shop in Diagon Alley.

The last week of May brought with it the last game of Quidditch; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Without their star performers, Gryffindor was only still in the match because Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff.

Just as the match was about to start, someone was whispering to Harry, Haley and Hermione. Looking around, they spotted Hagrid's face sticking through the seats. Hagrid was bent double as if not to be seen, but that was hard to accomplish seeing as he trampled all the students just to get to them.

Hagrid wanted them to follow him as everyone was occupied with the game. The gang only followed because Hagrid's nose was dripping blood, and both his eyes were black.

The three of them were growing more and more concerned as Hagrid led them deep into the Forbidden Forest. As they stopped for a breather, Hagrid started to fill them in on what was going on. He explained that when he gets sacked he needs them to help him.

After agreeing to help, Hagrid led them further on. After another fifteen minutes of walking, Hagrid had them stop as he told them to be quiet.

Haley looked around but didn't see anything except a large, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid, which Haley realized, might hold an enormous animal.

"Sleeping," Hagrid mumbled.

Sure enough, Haley could hear a distant, rhythmic rumbling that sounded like a pair of enormous lungs at work. _What is going on! _Haley thought to Harry.

_No idea, _he thought back as they turned to Hermione, only to see her gaze transfixed on the mound with her mouth slightly open, looking utterly terrified.

_What am I missing? _Haley thought.

_You really are daft, aren't you? _Instead of Harry answering her, it was Malfoy's voice she heard in her head.

_Get out! _Haley cried out.

_How many times do I have to tell you that it's not me? You really are dense. No wonder you're related to the Potters, _Malfoy sneered.

"Hagrid, who is he?" Hermione asked. Haley found this an odd question.

"You told us none of them wanted to come back!" Hermione cried out.

Haley was still lost, but as she looked over towards Harry, she could see understanding dawn on him as he looked between Hermione and Hagrid. Haley was still confused as Malfoy chuckled in her head, so she turned back towards the mound. Upon further inspection, she saw the mound was slowly moving up and down in time with the deep, grunting breathing. It was not a mound at all. It was the curved back of what was clearly…

"No, he didn't want to come, but I had ter bring him, Hermione!" Hagrid cried out. "I knew if I jus' got him back an' taught him a few manners, I'd be able ter take him outside an' show ev'ryone he's harmless!"

_What an oaf! _Malfoy cracked up inside her head.

"Harmless!" Hermoine shrieked out shrilly, as if on the urge of panic. "He's been hurting you all this time, hasn't he? That's why you've got all these injuries!"

"He don' know his own strength! An' he's gettin' better, he's not fightin' as much anymore," Hagrid tried to explain.

"Why did you bring him back with you?" Harry asked quietly, still trying to understand.

"I couldn' leave him, he's my brother!" Hargrid finally admitted.

_Oh, ho! This just keeps getting better! I always knew it was more entertaining in your head than mine would ever be!_

_Not now, Malfoy! _Haley sent out distractedly as Hagrid finally dropped his bomb shell.

"Well half-brother. Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here," Hagrid elaborated.

After Hagrid went on to explain how he got Grawp home, and how he has to tie him up for his own protection, Hermione finally asked what it is Hagrid wanted from them.

"Look after him after I'm gone," Hagrid said.

The three of them exchanged miserable glances, still trying to process everything they've just learned.

Haley swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What—does that involve, exactly?"

"Not food or anythin'! He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff… No, its company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit… teachin' him, yeh know," Hagrid replied anxiously, hoping they would still agree to help.

"You want us to teach him?" Harry asked in a hollow voice.

_Good luck to that! _Malfoy snorted in her head. He was like an annoying gnat who kept buzzing around her head. If only she knew how to turn off this connection, life would be less stressful.

"Yeah. Even if yeh jus' talk ter him a bit," Hagrid replied hopefully.

"Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it" Harry feebly joked, causing Hermione and Haley to chuckle uneasily.

"We'll do what we can, Hagrid," Harry finally responded.

"I knew I could count on yeh, Harry," Hagrid said, beaming in a very water way and dabbing at his face with his handkerchief. "If yeh could jus' nip down here in yer Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week an' have a little chat with him… I'll wake him up then,"

"Hagrid, no!" Haley cried out, but it was too late. Hagrid was already poking Grawp with a long stick.

The giant gave a roar that echoed around the silent forest. Birds in the treetops overhead rose twittering from their perches and soared away. In front of Haley, meanwhile, the gigantic Grawp was rising from the ground, which shuddered as he placed an enormous hand upon it to push himself onto his knees and turned his head to see who and what had disturbed him.

_You've really done it now, Hales, _Malfoy said.

Haley's mouth dropped in fright as she, Harry, and Hermione retreated as far as they could while still keeping the giant within their sights. Grawp knelt between two trees he had not yet uprooted. They looked up into his startlingly huge face, which resembled a gray full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing. It was as though the features had been hewn onto a great stone ball. The nose was stubby and shapeless, the mouth lopsided and full of misshapen yellow teeth the size of half-bricks. The small eyes were muddy greenish-brown and just now were half gummed together with sleep. Grawp raised dirty knuckles as bug as cricket balls to his eyes, rubbed vigorously, then, without warning, pushed himself to his feet with surprising speed and agility.

_Oh, shiii- _Malfoy echoed inside Haley's head.

The trees to which the other ends of the ropes around Grawp's wrists and ankles were attached creaked ominously. He was at least sixteen feet tall. Gazing blearily around, he reached out a hand the size of a breach umbrella, seized a bird's nest from the upper branches of a towering pine and turned it upside down with a roar of apparent displeasure that there was no bird in it—eggs fell like grenades toward the ground and Hagrid threw his arms over his head to protect himself.

Haley was shaking as she and Hermione clutched to Harry in fright, as a rarely silent Malfoy watched in in fascinated horror.

Grawp let out another low roar as he now seized the top of the pine tree and was pulling in toward him, evidently for the simple pleasure of seeing how far it would spring back when he let go. Haley watched in silent fascination as the earth around the tree's roots began to crack.

The giant let go of the top of the pine tree, which swayed menacingly and deluged Hagrid with a rain of needles, and looked down.

"_This_," Hagrid shouted up at Grawp as he pointed to the shaking trio. "Is Harry, Grawp! Harry Potter! He migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"

The giant had only just realized the others were there. They watched, in great trepidation, as he lowered his huge boulder of a head so that he could peer blearily at them.

"An' this is Haley, see? Harry's twin. And this is Hermy—would yer mind if he called yer Hermy? On'y 'cause Hermione is hard ter remember..."

Hermione could only shake her head.

"GRAWPY, NO!" Hagrid cried out as Grawps hand had shot out of nowhere toward Haley, and picked her up.

Haley screamed as Grawp brought her up closer to her face, and sniffed her. Haley cringed as she pounded on Grawps hand hard enough for him to let out a roar and he let go of her and Haley fell—into Hagrid's arms.

Haley was breathing too heavy as she ran back into her brother's arms, trying to get her body back under control.

Hagrid finally realized it was time for them to go, and he led them away from Grawp.

Nobody spoke for a while. Hermione's face was still pale, and Harry couldn't think of a single thing to say. For Haley, Draco was still unusually quiet. So quiet in fact, she wasn't even sure if they were still connected. Maybe high levels of stress and panic break the connection. Great, now all I have to do when he's in my head is panic, and I'll get rid of him. Haley shook her head as they continued to forge on.

At last they came out of the woods just in time to hear the sounds of cheering and shouting.

"Is that another goal? Or is the match over?" Harry asked as they paused by the stadium to get their breaths back.

"I don't know," Hermione answered miserably. Haley could see that she looked much the worse for wear; her hair was full of bits of twig and leaves, her robes were ripped in several places and there were numerous scratches on her face and arms. As Harry went to comfort Hermione, Haley looked down at herself and saw she looked the same, as did Harry.

"It's over. There are people comin' out already. If you hurry yeh'll be able ter blend in with the crowd an' no one'll know you weren't there," Hagrid mentioned to them.

As the trio walked over to rejoin the crowd, Hermione lost her calm and went on ranting, while Harry tried to soothe her.

As the crowd swarmed around them, they saw a figure being hauled up above the shoulders through the crowd.

"No way!" Hermione cried out as the figure got closer.

"YES!" Harry shouted out loudly as Ron got closer to them.

Ron was waving the silver Quidditch Cup in the air and looking quite beside himself as he was on the shoulders of fellow Gryffindor's. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

That night as well as the next day, Ron was riding on high. He was loving all of the attention he was receiving everywhere he went. All he could talk about was the game, and Haley, Harry and Hermione had to pretend they knew what he was talking about, while trying to figure out how to fill him in about Grawp.

Because it was such a nice day out, they finally got Ron on his own, and broke the news about Grawp. At first he was mad they missed all of his spectacular saves, as well as how Ginny snatched the Snitch right out from under Cho's nose, however his feelings quickly changed when he learned what his mates had been up to. His anger turned into incredibility as he was in disbelief about what Hagrid was now up to.

However the four of them didn't have much time to dwell over this, as O.W.L's were now upon them, and they were too busy to even breathe as they were studying so hard for their exams.

Most of Haley's exams went okay, until one night when she made it to the Astronomy Tower for her exam. Haley was confident in her star gazing, until she—like everyone else—became distracted by the disturbance at Hagrid's cabin. Turns out Umbridge, followed by five others, made their way to Hagrid's. there was a distant roar coming from the cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Just about everyone peered over in that direction.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG as Hagrid's door burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to stun him.

"Hagrid!" Haley cried out in shock, as murmurs rose through the crowds.

Jets of red lights were still flying beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him. He was still upright and still, as far as Haley could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid responded by yelling, "Yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Haley could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground, and threw him: The man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again.

Suddenly the front doors of the school opened as everyone watched the figure now sprinting toward the battle besides Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran.

"It's McGonagall!" Dean cried out.

"Leave him alone! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such–"

McGonagall was cut off as four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. All the girls screamed in shock as the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed as he lost his cool. He took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Haley watched in shock as Hagrid doubled over, and she thought for a moment that he had finally been overcome by a spell, but on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back—Haley realized it was Fang's limp body draped around his shoulders.

"GET HIM!" Umbridge screamed, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists. Indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck; Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but missed, and Hagrid, running full-out toward the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

"Um… five minutes to go everyone…"

Numbly Haley randomly filled in the last of her answers until the exam finally ended and she followed everyone back to the common room, which was filled with the rest of the students who had woken up and seen the battle take place.

It was nearly four in the morning before everyone finally went off to bed, though Haley was too worried about Hagrid and McGonagall to get much sleep. The only good news was her last exam was at two o'clock in the afternoon, and O.W.L's would finally be over.

XOXOXOXOXO

(A/N: Sorry to leave it here, but the next chapter is FINALLY the chapters I've pre-written (omg about a year ago already!) The next few chapters will be the conclusion of book five. I'm still serious about finding a co-author or someone to take over for me, if anyone's interested.

Shoutouts: Dramione2000, lovesaphira, majoraan, MoonMaiden27, Sapphire Serina Riddle, paigematthewsdan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Skylar97, as well as everyone else who's reading/following this story.)


	22. Chapter 21

I dedicate this chapter to those who want some unpredictable scenes. I hope it's just as good as the book.

**::PREVIOUSLY::**

Suddenly there was a loud BANG as Hagrid's door burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to stun him.

"Hagrid!" Haley cried out in shock, as murmurs rose through the crowds.

Jets of red lights were still flying beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him. He was still upright and still, as far as Haley could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid responded by yelling, "Yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Haley could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground, and threw him: The man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again.

Suddenly the front doors of the school opened as everyone watched the figure now sprinting toward the battle besides Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran.

"It's McGonagall!" Dean cried out.

"Leave him alone! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such–"

McGonagall was cut off as four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. All the girls screamed in shock as the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed as he lost his cool. He took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Haley watched in shock as Hagrid doubled over, and she thought for a moment that he had finally been overcome by a spell, but on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back—Haley realized it was Fang's limp body draped around his shoulders.

"GET HIM!" Umbridge screamed, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists. Indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck; Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but missed, and Hagrid, running full-out toward the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

**::END PREVIOUSLY::**

While Haley was taking her final exam for History of Magic, she was interrupted mentally by her twin. She closed her eyes and connected to Harry just in time to see a vision he was having. In the vision, she saw a black shape upon the ground. She saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of her own arm… heard the high, cold voice say, "Crucio!"

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Haley was laughing. She raised her wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting…"

Very slowly, the man on the ground lifted his head, which was bloodied and twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance said, "You'll have to kill me."

"In the end I shall," the cold voice said. "But first you will fetch it for me, Black…"

The voice was cut off as she came back into her body and broke contact with Harry. Gasping for air, she could hear someone screaming, as well as a loud thump.

Looking around, she saw Harry lying on the floor clutching his scar.

"Order, order!" Professor Tofty called out as everyone started talking loudly throughout the room. Haley was instantly on her feet as she ran to her brother's side. Harry was panting, and looked like he was about to faint, as well as the fear in his eyes.

Quickly Haley re-established her connection with Harry and said with her mind, _Harry calm down. I saw what you saw, and we need to talk about it!_

"Goodness dear boy, are you alright?" Professor Tofty asked as he hovered over Harry.

"I'm fine. I fell asleep and had a nightmare," Harry said as Haley helped him to his feet.

"Oh, my, the pressures of exams. Very well, you may proceed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey will take good care of you. Everyone else, get back to your exams. Let's go, move it along," Professor Tofty started to shoo everyone back to their seats.

_I'll find you when the bell rings, or we can do it now while we're still connected,_ Haley thought as she went back to her seat.

_Do what?_ Harry asked in a panicked voice.

_Go to Sirius of course!_ Haley cried out.

_You're right. We need to get to the Department of Ministries right now!_ Harry thought as he left the room.

_Harry I know you're panicking, but it isn't helping,_ Haley thought as her eyes stared blankly down at her test.

_I'm going to see McGonagall, she can help us,_ Harry thought.

Haley stayed connected to Harry, but forced herself to read the exam in front of her, and to write out some answers.

Before long, Harry's mental voice was yelling at her. _She's gone! McGonagall's at St. Mungos! What are we going to do now! Dumbledore's gone. Hagrid's gone. There all gone!_

_Harry calm down, and start heading towards me. I know what to do,_ Haley thought just as the bell rang.

Haley's exam shot forward along with everyone else's, but she hardly noticed as she sprang from her seat and made her way towards the door. Hermione and Ron caught up with her and asked what was wrong.

"I'll explain later, we need to get to Harry," Haley said as she took the stairs two at a time.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she spotted Harry coming towards her. "Quick, in here," Harry said as he opened a door to an empty classroom.

"What the bloody hells going on?" Ron asked as soon as they were in the classroom.

"Ron, we'll explain in a minute. Right now Harry and I are going somewhere, and we need to concentrate."

Haley closed her eyes and deepened her connection. _Harry I need you to take my hands,_ Haley thought.

_What are we doing, Hales? We're wasting time!_ Harry thought back, though he took her hands.

Haley ignored him and said clearly in her head, _take us to Sirius Black._

Their spirits flew through the air until they landed in 12 Grimmauld Place, where Sirius was attending to an injured Buckbeak.

"I don't understand!" Harry cried out in disbelief at the site of Sirius in front of him, and not at the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry I think we need to go back and talk to Hermione about this. I have some idea about what's going on, but not all of it. Let's go," Haley thought as they flew through the air again and landed back in the empty classroom. They lessened the connection as they came back into their bodies.

As they both blinked, Ron blurted, "What's going on?"

Harry started from the beginning about his dream he had, and Haley finished by explaining having seen Sirius at home.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked when they finished their stories.

"It means Voldemort wants Harry at the Department of Ministries, but I don't know why," Hermione said.

"Because of a secret weapon, remember?" Haley pointed out.

"It's a trap!" Ron cried out at the same time.

"He wants Harry to retrieve this weapon, but why?" Hermione pondered out loud.

"Okay wait, let's think this through for a minute," Haley began. "All of our Order contacts are gone, and Voldemort wants Harry at the D of M. Why? Because of a secret weapon. What that is? We don't know. How do we get there? Also unknown. My question is, what are we going to do about it?"

They were quiet for a minute. "Maybe the two of you can contact Sirius through your connection, and get help that way," Hermione contemplated.

"I don't know, we've never done anything like this before," Harry said as he looked at Haley.

"I only thought of it because we've gone back in time and seen ourselves as babies," Haley said, "But it's worth a shot."

"Alright then, let's try," Harry agreed.

They deepened the connection, and once again, the twins were in Sirius' bedroom.

_Here goes,_ Haley thought.

"Sirius!" Haley cried out loud both mentally and verbally.

She saw Sirius lift his head and look around. Not seeing anything, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to wrapping Buckbeaks leg.

_Try it with me,_ Haley thought.

Just as they were about to say his name together, Sirius patted Buckbeak just before standing up, and leaving the room.

The two of them followed Sirius down the stairs and into the sitting room, where Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kinsley Shaklebolt, and Remus Lupin were waiting for his return.

"Now, where were we?" Sirius asked as he sat down.

Haley and Harry ignored the conversation as they both mentally and verbally cried out Sirius' name again. This time Sirius froze.

"Er, what is it?" Lupin was in mid-sentence when he saw Sirius freeze.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked as he looked around.

"Hear what?" Tonks asked as she looked around with the rest of them, not sure what they were looking for.

"It sounds like someone's calling my name. I heard it back in my room as well," Sirius said before he shrugged it off. "Must be hearing things. Now, what were you saying?"

The twins didn't give up. "Sirius! It's us!"

Sirius jumped up out of his seat, startling everyone in the room. "Bloody hell, who's there?"

"It's just us," Kinsley said as he gave Sirius a funny look.

"Shh, wait a second," Sirius shushed them.

"It's Haley and Harry! I know you can hear us!" Haley cried out.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried out in shock. "It really is you, isn't it?"

The guests looked at each other. "Sirius who are you talking to?" Tonks asked.

Sirius smiled. "I don't know how, but I can hear Harry and Haley in my head."

_Hales, maybe we should broaden our connection and include everyone else. Think we can do that? _Harry asked.

_I don't see why not. Seems we can do everything else,_ Haley said as she concentrated on everyone in the room.

"Can you hear us?" Harry and Haley asked at once to everyone.

Gasps went around the room. Sirius sat down and said, "I believe they can. How is this possible?"

"Harry and I are connected. Listen Sirius, I need everyone to hold hands, and concentrate as you all picture us," Haley said.

The others were already grabbing hands as they murmured. They closed their eyes and concentrated on the twins, until all seven of them were connected mentally, and seeing each other as well.

"How is this possible?" Lupin asked.

"It's complicated, and not something we fully understand," Harry said as he gave Sirius a hug.

"What is the meaning of this?" Moody demanded as he looked around, taking in the scene around him. They were all in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, tell them. Wait, actually, show them what you saw," Haley said as she gave Sirius a hug.

The surroundings around them changed into a long corridor as Harry showed them his dream. They watched all the way until Voldemort was torturing Sirius, and Harry waking up.

"But that's never happened," Sirius said in disbelief.

"We believe Voldemorts discovered the connection between Harry and himself, and is trying to use that connection to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries, where the secret weapon is. But we don't know why," Haley explained.

"It's a trap," Moody said immediately.

"Agreed. Thank you Harry and Haley for pointing this out to us, we will take it from here," Lupin said.

"But we want to help!" Harry blurted out.

"You've done all you can just by getting the information to us," Lupin reasoned with them.

"But it's not enough! We want to help!" Haley begged because this was her chance to finally prove herself worthy.

Lupin's expression softened, though he remained firm. "I'm sorry."

Harry turned to Sirius. "But you've wanted me to fight all along. Can't you say something?"

Sirius was about to respond when Moody beat him to it. "You two will not be involved in this. We will take it from here." With that said, Moody disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to agree with Moody. It was so good seeing you two again," Lupin said before he disappeared as well.

Haley and Harry were starting to feel the sting of rejection. Especially when Tonks said, "I wish you could help, but I'll have to agree with Remus." Tonks disappeared as she broke the connection, leaving Kinsley and Sirius behind.

Haley was fighting back tears as Kingsley said, "I'm sorry children. If it were possible I would love for you two to help. As it were, it's a matter for the Phoenix to take care of. Thank you for the information," He said before he disappeared, just leaving Sirius behind.

Haley was crying now, and couldn't even look at Sirius, never mind seeing how Harry was taking this, even though she could feel he felt the same way as she.

"Don't be like this," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around the twins. "They're only looking out for your own safety. Believe me, if it were up to me, I would have you two by my side. Your father would want that. Now, I must go," Sirius said as he gave them each one more hug before he too, disappeared.

The twins were devastated. Even though they knew not to expect anything else.

Haley wiped the tears from her face as she took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked over at Harry, and saw the look of steel in his eyes. Haley smiled despite how she was feeling because she knew that look meant they would be making their way to the Department of Ministries.

_Let's go back,_ Harry thought.

When they got back to the classroom and into their bodies, they lessened the connection, but didn't break it.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Haley was crying."

Haley was surprised. "Really?"

"Did it work? Did you make contact?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it worked all right. But they want us to stay out of it," Harry said bitterly.

"Which is why we're going," Haley finished. "We just have to figure out how to get there."

Ron gave a queasy smile as Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?" she spluttered.

"You were expecting us not too?" Haley asked.

"Well, I… Well, no, I, I mean…" Hermione stuttered.

"Right. So this is what we do. Harry we need the Invisibility Cloak. Then we'll sneak into Umbridge's office, and floo to the Ministry," Haley said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Now?" Hermione screeched out.

"Course now. What are we waiting for?" Harry asked as he followed Haley to the door.

The twins paused at the door and looked back. Hermione's jaw was open, and Ron was still looking queasy.

"Well? You two coming?" Haley asked as she opened the door, where they could hear students walking around.

"I, umm," Hermione said as she played with her fingers, and for once, seemed at a loss of words.

The twins scoffed. "Fine. Harry, let's go," Haley said as she narrowed her eyes at her so-called friends.

She and Harry walked out of the room and proceeded to head to Harry's room. Once they got the Invisibility Cloak, they wrapped it around themselves and walked towards Umbridge's office. When they stopped outside of the door, they saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna standing there waiting for them.

Harry dropped part of the cloak so that only their heads were showing. Everyone but Luna jumped.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You didn't think we wouldn't help you, did you mate?" Ron asked.

Harry and Haley shared a look. "Yeah, we did," Haley deadpanned.

Ron looked stumped, and Hermione still looked pale. "We would never stand you up. Now hurry up!"

They put the cloak back over their heads, as everyone stepped into the office. They quickly made their way to the fireplace. Harry took off the cloak, and stuffed it down his robes. He and Haley stepped into the fire place as Haley picked up the green powder. When she threw it, Harry said, "Ministry of Magic!"

They spiraled through the fireplace, until they landed at the Ministry of Magic. Haley looked around as she waited for the others to arrive. Neville and Luna arrived, followed by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Nobody knew where to go, so they all followed Harry. When they arrived at the corridor Haley saw in Harry's dreams, she knew they were close. When they stopped in front of the door, Haley grabbed Harry's hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Haley strengthened their connection. _Are you ready? _She asked.

Harry gave a quick nod in response, which the others thought meant he was preparing himself.

He opened the door, and when they all stepped inside, they noticed they were in a circular room filled with more doors, and candles with blue flames. When the door they stepped through closed, the room around them began to spin, until the doors were a blur.

Everyone gasped. Haley was starting to feel queasy, as the walls finally stopped spinning. Not sure what was going on, they all stood there, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well we might as well try a door," Harry said as he stepped forward, Haley at his side.

Hermione made a sound of protest, but was cut off when Harry opened the door and they stepped through.

The others followed, and the door shut behind them. No one noticed because they were too busy looking around.

This room was exactly like any other room. It looked like an office room with desks and chairs everywhere. The staff must use this room for their written work.

"It's so quiet," Ginny whispered.

"Too quiet," Haley was getting a bad feeling, and knew Harry could feel it too.

"Let's keep moving. Wands out everyone, and keep your eyes open. Anything can happen," Harry said as he started forward again. Haley was still holding his hand as they made their way forward.

They made it halfway through the room before something happened. They heard a god awful scream that sounded like a banshee. It was so loud, their ears were ringing, and felt like at any minute they would start bleeding.

Everyone clutched their ears as they bent forward at the waist.

_Make it stop! _Haley could hear mentally, but didn't know if it was her or Harry who actually thought it.

The noise kept on and on. _Maybe it's some type of alarm. _This time Haley knew it was Harry's thought, because she didn't think of it.

_Or it's a test, _she thought back.

As if wanting to prove her theory, the floor started to shake violently. So violently, it left everyone staggering as they continued to protect their ears.

Haley stumbled and fell to her knees painfully. As the screeching became sharper, she closed her eyes and curled herself into a ball.

She couldn't hear it, but she knew she was screaming out loud, as well as through the connection. Part of her knew it was her keen sense of hearing that was making it worse for her than the others, thanks to Lupin biting her, even though it was still bad for everyone else. The floor was shaking so hard, she was being bounced around, and her side was starting to hurt.

Someone stepped on her side, and fell on top of her, cutting off her screams. She flung her eyes open, and saw Neville on top of her, screaming himself.

Haley was gasping for air. Neville had one knee in her stomach, and all his weight was on her side while being pounded into the heaving floor.

She had no idea what was happening to the others because Neville started moving. He was trying to get up, but because the floor wasn't steady, he kept falling, and driving a knee into her ribs over and over again.

Gasping for air, she removed her hands from her ears, increasing the volume of the banshee, and grabbed his knee. She flattened herself on the moving floor, so Neville was lying across her.

She put both hands under him, and using the moving floor to her advantage, shimmied her way out from under him. She then turned over and attempted to kneel on her knees and arms.

Feeling her whole body shaking, as well as the migraine behind her eyes almost blinding her, she lifted both arms until she was just on her knees, which were growing sore from the floor pounding into her.

Looking around as she attempted to catch her breath, she saw Neville was still by her feet curled into a bouncing ball. Ginny, Luna, and Ron were a tangle of flailing limbs, and Harry and Hermione weren't fairing any better. Hermione was jumping with the floor, and Harry was attempting to crawl across the floor, until he got too close to Hermione, and they crashed into each other.

Haley looked to her right and saw a couch was bouncing its way to her. If she could just reach out a little farther…

_Yes! _She cried out mentally, though she knew Harry couldn't hear her. From her knees, she flung herself at the couch, landing half on, and half off.

Hauling herself on, while trying to ignore the banshee, she leaned over and grabbed Neville's arm.

She couldn't hear it, but she knew he screamed in fright, and even though his body was already moving, knew he jumped as well.

She wrapped her arms around him, and tried to haul him onto the couch. At first he fought it, until he realized what was going on. With her help, he managed to make it onto the jumping couch. Now all they had to do was rescue the others.

Harry and Hermione were closest, so Haley pointed to them, as she and Neville attempted to guide the jumping couch toward them.

It worked, and she repeated the process, until they were on the couch as well.

By this point, they were further from the others, and heading in the wrong direction.

Harry looked around desperately; until he spotted they were near a desk. He picked up something heavy from the desk, and threw it at them, hitting Ron on the head, who cried out in pain, though they couldn't hear it.

Ron lifted his head, and spotted them. Haley was pointing at the chairs closest to those still on the floor, and he seemed to understand. He heaved himself up onto a bouncing chair, and the other two followed by climbing onto a desk.

Once they were safely on furniture, they still didn't know what to do. Though they were farther along than where they started, they were still nowhere near a door.

Haley's eyes were streaming from pain, and she honestly thought her ears were starting to bleed.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could. Internally, when she opened her eyes again, she saw she and Harry were at their special meadow they discovered when they first connected, and the noises around them stopped.

They both breathed out in relief. _What the bloody hell was that! _Harry cried out.

_I don't know, but I don't think we can take much more of it, and we're nowhere near a door! _Haley thought back.

_Maybe we should concentrate and have the others join us here, _Harry thought back.

_Good idea, _they both concentrated and when they opened their eyes, saw the others had arrived.

They were looking around in shock and disbelief.

_Where are we? _Neville thought.

_Wow, Harry! Is this what it's like inside both your heads? _Ron asked in wonder.

_It's beautiful! _Ginny gushed.

_Are you two okay? Can you handle having us all here while your bodies are under so much stress? _Hermione thought.

Haley smile was strained. _It's taking a lot of effort, so we should hurry up and decided how to get out of this mess._

_I think the only thing we can do is to just push our way towards the door. We can't stay in that room much_ longer, Hermione thought.

_Good idea. Meanwhile, Haley and I will try to keep all of us mentally connected until this is over with. _Harry thought. _We're going to lower the connection, so brace yourselves._

When Haley opened her eyes, it was to the banshee screeching and the floor heaving, and her body aching.

In unison they all at once reached to the floor and tried to steer their bouncing furniture to the door.

After a minute, they were all drenched in sweat, but it was working. The couch banged against the door, as the chair bounced into the couch, and the desk banged into the chair. They were blocking the closed door!

Gasping in shock, Haley, Neville, and Harry each put their hands on the door and wall, and pushed with all their might, but didn't go anywhere. They just continued to bang into the door.

Wanting to weep in frustration, Haley saw from the corner of her eye, Hermione point her wand at the door, which exploded, and pelted them with flying bits of wood.

It didn't matter because freedom was within reach! They all hopped, skipped, and jumped over the bouncing furniture, until they fell through the broken door.

As they lay on the other side of the door, trying to catch their breaths, they noticed in sweet relief that the wailing was silent, and the floor wasn't moving.

Haley rolled over onto her stomach and didn't move, as she heard everyone's mental sighs of relief through their connection.

Her breathing was finally under control, but her ears were ringing, and her limbs were twitching and vibrating. Looking around, she saw everyone was having the same problem. Haley didn't think she'd ever be able to move again.

After what felt like ages, they were able to at least sit up, with their back to each other, holding each other up.

Haley took this time to look around, but she couldn't see very far. It was dark in this room, but thanks to her night vision, she was able to tell she was sitting on dirt, with trees all around her. _What the? Are we outside? _Haley thought in surprise.

She could feel everyone having the same reaction. _Impossible! _Rang out as it was repeated by everyone.

_Shh! Do you hear that? _Ron's mental thought was the loudest. Everyone became still as they tried to make out what that noise was.

_It sounds like… tapping, _Harry thought.

_Not tapping, more like… _Hermione trailed off as she tried to think of the word.

_Claws, _Luna chimed in.

_Oh, Merlin! _Haley and Harry thought at the same time. They knew nothing friendly would be attached to said claws.

_Everyone up! _Harry thought. The panic in his voice had everyone on their feet in seconds, even though their legs protested.

In the distance, they could hear a howl, followed by another, and another.

Everyone jumped in fright as they tried to stand closer together.

"Lumos," everyone said at the same time.

All they could see past their lit wand tips were trees. Logically they knew they weren't outside, but logic didn't hold much conviction at the moment.

_It's coming closer! _Hermione's panic sounded through loud and clear.

_Brace yourselves! _Harry thought back fiercely.

They all held as still as they could as the clicking of the claws drew closer, until they stopped just in reach of the light.

Everyone gasped in stunned disbelief. Surrounding the group of humans, were a pack of wolves! Not werewolves, but real wolves.

Wolves that were growling, and snarling as drool dripped from their deadly, pointed fangs, as their eyes burned holes into them.

Haley could feel herself start to shake, and didn't know if it was just her at this point, or the others who were pressed up against her.

_There not real! _Hermione screamed out mentally, and Haley wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or everyone else as well.

_Don't panic! _Harry tried to sound brave, but they could hear his voice quivering.

Neville beside her was whimpering, and Haley couldn't even comfort him, because she felt the same way.

Instinctively she knew that she had some wolf in her, but that was completely different. A werewolf may essentially resemble a wolf, but they weren't in fact, the same species. And though she had some wolf running through her veins, she didn't know how good that would actually help them in this situation.

Because in reality, all she had were heightened senses, and she knew that in this case, it wouldn't make a damn difference!

She knew the others were reading her thoughts, and could feel them panic even more.

The wolf directly in front of her let out a howl so loud, it caused Haley and those next to her to jump violently, as the snarl reverberated through their very being.

Without a conscious thought, everyone linked arms.

_What do we do! _Neville's thought wailed through everyone.

_We need to think! _Hermione tried to be logical.

_We need to protect ourselves. Everyone cast the Shield Charm, _Ginny chimed in with.

_Good idea, _Harry thought.

"Protego," they all whispered. An invisible barrier now stood between human and animal.

_Ok, now what? _Ron thought.

_We run like hell! _Ginny shouted.

_I'm not moving! What if they attack? _Neville panicked.

_Well we can't just stand here. We need to get to a door, _Haley thought.

_And just exactly _where _is that door? _Ron demanded.

_It's got to be on the opposite side, _Hermione thought.

The wolves started pawing at the ground as if ready to attack, and everyone's fear jumped up another notch.

_It doesn't matter. We just have to go for it, _Haley thought. _Me, Neville and Ginny will turn our backs to the wolves and face you guys. As soon as that happens, we run straight ahead as fast as we can, keeping the shield as a barrier. Ready?_

_I'm not turning my back! Your nutters, Haley! _Neville cried out as Haley could feel Ginny stealing herself.

_Neville, we have no choice. You won't be the only one, were doing it as well, _Ginny tried to comfort him.

_Just take some deep breaths, and go! _Haley thought as she squeezed his arm.

Everyone took deep breaths, and as quickly as they could, turned around.

_NOW! _Haley cried out as she started to run.

Neville started to slip, but because everyone's arms were linked, he was forced forward.

The wolves cried out as they gave chase.

Haley knew she was more fit than the others, thanks to the wolf gene flowing through her, but she was left panting just as hard as the others, due to fear. The wolves were catching up!

_We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die! _Was Neville's mantra as they ran, and Haley couldn't help agreeing with him.

Neville's mantra was cut short, when everyone ran into each other, falling onto the ground.

Stunned, everyone sat for a second; until they heard the wolves close by. They all jumped up and recast the Protego Charm just in time for the wolves to run into the shield at full force, and bounce off.

_What happened? _Ginny asked as she tried to get her breathing under control.

_We ran into a wall, _Harry responded as he and Hermione felt along the wall.

_We made it! _Haley cried out in relief.

_No, we didn't. We may have hit a wall, but there's no door, _Hermione responded.

Everyone turned their backs to the snarling wolves that were now attacking each other, as they pointed their wands behind their backs.

They all felt along the wall near them looking for a way out, but to no avail.

XOXOXOXOX

(A/N: Oh a cliffhanger! This is the best place to leave off. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted about as fast as this one was. I don't have much more pre-written so I have to get my creative juices flowing again.

Shoutouts: paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Dramione2000. I don't know if anyone else is reading this story or not, but I hope this chapter makes up for everything)


End file.
